


When life comes full circle

by Stitchygirl



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 76,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchygirl/pseuds/Stitchygirl
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic and I hope you enjoy this OC story....Ana is the newest medic at firehouse 51, she was born in Chicago, lived in the UK most of her life and came back to Chicago. Relationships are made and bonds can't be broken, All roads lead home...
Relationships: Blake Gallo/Original Female Character(s), Christopher Herrmann & Randy "Mouch" McHolland, Darren Ritter/Original Male Character(s), Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead & Will Halstead, Kelly Severide & Original Female Character(s), Kevin Atwater/Kim Burgess, Matthew Casey/Original Female Character(s), Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Introducing Ana

Ana sighed as she stood on the apparatus floor of Firehouse 51, today was the start of her first ever shift as the new medic on Ambo 61, excitement, nerves and a little trepidation filled her heart and taking a deep breath she walked over to the first firefighter she found, a tall female with black curls pulled in to a pony tail.  
"Hi, I'm Ana the new Medic on Ambo, could you point me in the right direction of a chief Boden please?"  
"Hey yeah of course Im Stella well Kidd at work, lemme show you round, This is squad 3's table and this is Capp,Tony and Cruz, Not sure where Severide is right now maybe with Boden?", Ana finds Kidd a breathe of fresh air and easy to like as they move through the fire house as they walk into the common room Tuesday bounds over to lick the new girl and Ana can't help laughing as she is licked behind the ears by the dalmation in front of her, giggling she meets Ritter and Gallo who say they are on breakfast duty and today is pancakes, Kidd introduces Ana and meets Hermann on the way through to the bunk rooms and finding Chief "Hey Hermann, this is Ana the new medic, is chief in his office?"  
Hermann replies "welcome Ana, this is a great house and yeah he's in with Captain Casey". Kidd and Ana continue to make their way to the office when a tall silver haired man comes out of officer quaters and kisses kidd on the cheek, Kidd grins and turns to Severide "Hey, Kelly, this is the new medic Ana, Ana this is the lieutenant of squad 3 Kelly Severide," Ana says "Hi" and they continue on to Boden's office as they get there they see the captain and chief in a relaxed position on their chairs and Severide goes over to them with ease like he's expected to be there too, Ana feels a sense of familiarity and that this isn't just a job its a family and hopes she finds her feet and belongs here.  
Kidd knocks on the door frame and waits for Boden to look up, when he does she gently pushes Ana through the door and goes towards the locker room to give Brett the heads up about her new partner.

Ana looks at the officers and taking a steadying breath formally introduces herself, "Good morning, I'm paramedic Ana Cooper, I hope your expecting me I know how difficult finding transfer records and personnel files can be", Boden stands to shake hands and in his calm, deep voice says "Medic Cooper, welcome to 51, we are a family here and I do things differently to other chiefs and houses, but we are proffesional and fun at the same time, this is lieutenant Severide and Captain Casey if you need anything don't hesitate to ask either man and Lieutenant Hermann is likely to adopt you as a daughter, now lets find your PIC and start the morning briefing."   
As Ana and Boden leave the office with Casey and Severide behind them they find Brett walking towards them and Boden introduces both women to each other "PIC Sylvie Brett, this is Ana Cooper,Cooper you'll learn alot from Brett, welcome to 51 and see you in 5 in the meeting room" both women respond "yes chief,Thank you" as he walks to the blue office with Casey and Severide behind him.

"Hey Cooper, lets go to the meeting room,Boden hates lateness", arriving in the room Ana sees that most of the house have gathered and are either sitting or leaning against the wall at the back of the room. Ana sits on the left side of Brett as Kidd arrives sitting on the right side of Brett, both women are talking about a Molly and Ana zones out to prepare for her first real meeting and day. Boden walks in and starts the briefing he talks about PD carrying out a planned terror activity and if we get called we respond like it is real, the room all sit or stand a little straighter at that knowing how serious it could be. Boden mentions the boot is being passed round for a retiring firefighter and how great they are and what a loss it will be to CFD, then he mentions the thing Ana dreads all eyes on her as Boden announces to the room, "We have a new medic joining us today Ana Cooper, please give her a big 51 welcome," the room reponds with "Hey Cooper, welcome to 51" Hermann stands up to ask Ana to talk about herself but just as he is about to speak the alarm goes off TRUCK 81,SQUAD 3, AMBULANCE 61, ROAD TRAFFIC COLLISION, responding teams run to their rigs and Ana steels herself for her first incident of the day.

In the ambo Brett is driving and gets them to the scene swiftly, Brett radios to central that they will need more ambos and Ana and Brett set up a triage area and go to help victims that made it out of their vehicles, dealing with minor cuts and bruises helps ease Ana into the job before she hears Severide on the radio asking for an assist, Brett runs over to help, leaving Ana taking care of triage. Suddenly Ana hears a noise above her and leaves her station to investigate, looking up she sees a baby car seat in the tree and candidate Gallo nearby, she shouts "Candidate help me" and she starts to climb the tree, Gallo is reluctant to disbey an order from his captain but knows Cooper or the baby could be hurt if he doesn't do something so he grabs the short ladder from truck and follows Ana up the tree, the pair of them work quickly and carefully to rescue the little one from the seat and Gallo goes down the ladder first holding the baby in his arms, Ana follows after and they put the baby in the rig to be checked out, Gallo goes back to truck and leaves Ana to do her job, both thought they had got away with their tree climbing activites and hoped they didn't get each other into trouble.  
45 minutes later saw the crews packing up and going home with Brett and cooper already on the way to med with the baby and her mother.  
On the drive back from med, Ana asks Brett questions about the team at 51 and then asks "who's Molly,I haven't met her." Brett looks over and can't help laughing " Sorry Cooper, Molly is a bar not a person, we hang there off shift, you should come," Ana had never been a big drinker but told Brett " Yeah, why not sounds like a fun night, or a great place to start a night,".   
Putting the rig in it space, Brett notices that Boden is waiting for them, feet apart hands on hips looking furious, getting out Brett looks at Ana with a furrowed brow not recognising Bodens many expressions, he beckons Brett over to him and on the way to his office calls Casey and Severide to follow him. The rest of the house fall into the common room looking for food as breakfast was cut short by the alarm, Gallo glances at Ana before going to cook with Ritter to make lunch. Brett appears and asks Gallo and Cooper to report to chief Boden's office now.  
Ana and Gallo look at each other and do as directed, arriving in the office they see 3 slightly angry men and Boden demands an explanation about the tree rescue, Both medic and candidate review thier tree climbing mission and Boden although still mad relaxes his stance and says "Gallo, we have been here before with chain of command and you will face whatever punishment your captain decides, Cooper as the newest memeber here, let me be clear I have no place for theatrics and showboating you should have told rescue, you do have a radio correct? No one person is bigger than the team do you understand? Looking their chief in the eye both respond "yes sir" before dismissing them both Severide speaks up " Cooper you will be doing squad training after shift with me, if your going to climb trees lets do it safely."   
Leaving the office Ana turns to Gallo and apologises for getting him into trouble, Gallo waves her apology off saying "Cooper, you asked I did it my decision and my punishment, hell of a first call though, your going to be fun to have around".


	2. Past comes to light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana's actions on her first call land her in trouble and someone she never wanted to see again lays all her past and pain out for everyone to see.  
> Warning  
> Physical abuse of a child is mentioned but the character is a survivor not a victim.

Ana was heading for the common room when the alarm sounded  
AMBO 61, PERSON IN DISTRESS  
Ana and Brett run to the rig and head off for their second call of the day, on the way Ana takes a moment to apologise to Brett if her actions got the PIC in trouble, Brett waves her apology away and says "Cooper your not the first medic I've had that made waves it's fine just don't make it a habbit please, I find you interesting and what to learn more about you, starting with the accent." Arriving on scene they notice a young woman trying to encourage a small boy to stop moving his head or it won't go back through the metal fence where it has become stuck, Brett radios main to ask for a squad assist and then asks the woman for more information. The woman Julie is the babysitter of the 3 year old boy Jake and he was chasing after his ball when it went through the fence and Jake followed headfirst and got stuck, Julie was understandably distressed and Brett used her calming manner to help the distrought woman, meanwhile Ana is talking to Jake and telling him that he's going to meet some cool firefighters that will have him free really soon and after a quick check up with the doctors he will be home to play with his ball.  
At this squad 3 pulls up and the story is retold and a plan is made to free Jake, Severide shouts Cruz to get the sawzall and tells Capp and Tony to support the metal fence on either side of the boys head, all men copy their orders and Brett and Ana standby to transport Jake to hospital, Severide makes the cuts and frees the child placing him on the gurney for his ride to Med, Brett and Ana with Julie take Jake to hospital.

Returning back to 51, A battalian buggy was waiting on the drive, leaving the rig they walk into the common room where the noise level drops and all eyes stare at the returning medics, Kidd then approaches Ana and says she is needed in Bodens office, Ana turns to Brett and says "I promise I didn't do it" Brett gives her a sympathetic smile as Ana makes her way to the chiefs office for the second time that day.  
Knocking on the door frame Ana is greated by a sight she hasn't seen in 30 years her uncle chief Greggory Parker, a cold chill runs down her spine and she clasps her hands behind her back to stop the noticeable tremble, Chief Parker stands in front of Ana and in a voice dripping with venom says " So you can't go a day without getting into trouble? Do you think your above the rules? I have spoken to chief Boden and disagree with your punishment but as its his house I respect his decision but let me be clear Anastasia one toe over the line and I will give you the punishment I think you need, do I make myself clear?" All Ana can do is look the 5ft 9inch portly man in the face and reply " Yes Chief" she then looks at her commanding officers who had been present for the meeting for permission to be excused. Boden gives her the nod and Ana walks as fast as she can in the direction of the rig, before she can get there she is stopped by Kidd who tries to get the new and very distressed Medic to talk, Ana feels eyes on her and can't make the words come out of her mouth so she shakes her head and climbs in the back of the Ambulance to stock check and get herself back together.

Meanwhile Chief Parker has left 51 and Boden, Casey, Severide and Hermann are concerned about the meeting they just witnessed, Boden opens Ana's personnel file and finds information that makes him make a phone call to PD, talking to Platt and asking Voight to call back he closes the file and dismisses his officers until he knows more. The alarm sounds as the men leave the office  
AMBO 61, SQUAD 3, ENGINE 51, TRUCK81 BATTALIAN CHIEF, TERROR ATTACK WRIGLEY FIELD  
Everyone runs to their rigs knowing this is what PD have been doing all day as a field exercise and helps everyone should an awful thing happen.  
In the Ambulance Ana is very quiet and finds small talk hard not something she is used too but Brett being as sensitive and caring as she is leaves her be hoping she will switch into high gear and be proffessional when they arrive on scene, being greeted by Burgess from intelegence all of 51 are briefed on the scenario and each team gets to work doing their jobs showing the same proffesional manner as if it was the real thing, Truck go to support Squad with getting in to the stadium without being seen and engine are on standby for victims if they need to use the hoses to hoist people, everyone is on edge until the radios announce that a controlled explosion has occured and the scene is now safe, Truck and Squad work to get the victims out of the venue and Brett and Ana do their job quickly and effectivley, when everyone is packing up their rigs to return home Boden stops to ask Burgess to run a background on Ana and to report to 51 ASAP, Burgess leaves and everyone returns home, on the way back 61 are called to a residential care home for elderly people to carry out a welfare check so they break off from the group to assist. The call turns out to be a simple fix that the man had got confused between the warden cord and the lamp cord and when the warden couldn't get a response called for medical attention, the man Frank 85 years young tried to get the medics to have a cup of british tea and slice of cake which they politely refused due to being still on shift.  
Returning back to 51 Brett noticed Ana was more relaxed but still not as chatty as she had been before the second visit to the chiefs office.  
Back at 51 Brett and Ana found everyone in the briefing room looking at a big brown evidence box with Burgess and Atwater stood next to it, Ana sees the box and repeats " No, no, no, why have you done this, why?" So confused by the new medics response Boden tells the group that "this is the story of Ana Cooper, we listen, we don't judge and we show respect" everyone nods in agreement and with a shakey breath Ana lifts the lid on her childhood that she hasn't seen for 30 years.  
The box containes photos, medical files and a DCFS removal order, Ana finds once she sees the black and white truth of what she went through she can't help but find a voice and with a strong, clear voice speaks like never before  
*trigger mentions of Physical Abuse of a child.....  
" My parents died when I was 2 years old my dad had worked for the CFD afer moving from England to Chicago to marry mum after meeting at university, and I went to live with my maternal aunt and uncle, My uncle hated that at 2 years old I had temper tantrums and toilet accidents and would punish me with his belt buckle, never anywhere visable always on the tops or backs of my legs where shorts and skirts could hide them and he always bathed and dressed me, my aunt thought it was lovely that no matter what he made time to do this, When I was 3 he started using me as a human ash tray putting his cigarettes out on me again on the bottom of my feet where no one would see it and once when he forgot about the annual CFD picnic he kept me on his shoulders where everyone saw the dotting uncle. When I was 4 and starting pre-K he would pull my hair to make me behave and place me in an ice bath at night as punishment for whatever trouble a 4 year old gets into, when I was 5 and started school he would hit me on the bottom with a wooden ruler sonetimes to the point where my skin had split and he would write me excuses from PE to hide the marks and pain, my aunt by this time was working nights so had no idea of the cruelty I faced, the summer before my 6th birthday I had been allowed to go and stay at my godfathers cabin and my uncle knew nothing about it so was livid at my aunt demanding I was returned my aunt refused saying that I Should be able to spend time with him, no one noticed any scars as I had been dressing and showering myself since my 5th birthday we had postponed enough over the years. My godfather would become my voice and my champion and help me get to safety but that was also helped by my first grade teacher Ms Simms who after the thanksgiving break noticed me holding my stomach I had just turned 6 at the begining of November and wondered if I was ill? She asked about me to my old kindergarten teacher who had no cause for concern loving family, well kept, pleasent child. Ms Simms didnt say anything and mentioned to my Aunt at pick up that I had been holding my stomach my Aunt took the night off work and looked after me as though I had a sickness bug, the following day she spoke to Ms Simms and said nothing had come of it but any problems phone her and she would collect me from school, that morning we had PE and whilst getting undressed my T-Shirt rode up and Ms Simms gasped alerting the assistant to get the principle, all the children went to their lesson and I sat and talked to Ms Simms and the principle about my life and how I got punished if I was naughty and she asked me about my tummy I told her it hurt because It got too hot, she asked what I meant and I said my uncle saw me reach for the iron that had just been on and he held it to my stomach to teach me what hot was, Ms Simms was horrified and went with me per protocol to the hospital where the catalogue of abuse was documented and old scars were seen over new ones and the burn was checked to make sure it didnt get infected, DCFS turned up and through drawings and stories and songs they pieced together my life so far and they phoned my aunt Debbie and my other legal guardian former CFD firefighter and godfather Benny Severide and interviewed them for hours especially Aunt Debbie who didn't know because she lived opposite shifts to my uncle.  
Benny then took me to the airport and flew with me to England to stay with my paternal grandparents and explain to them the horror I had been through *., taking a breathe to stop her self crying Ana went on to explain how she had a happy healthy rest of her childhood and never looked back visiting her aunt every summer which was easy once the divorce went through and saw Uncle Benny twice a year during the summer holidays and would fly to England either November or December to have a week just the two of us, Ana wipes her eyes as a tear falls down her cheek and looks at Severide saying "for all his faults he tried to help and he loved you so much Lelly"  
Severide stares at the medic in front of them but his mind goes back to the little annoying girl who would follow him around with her big blue eyes, blond curly ringlet hair and the thumb that was always in her mouth unless she was talking which was alot, Ana would try and do everything Kelly could do and when he climbed trees so did she, once when they had a week together at the cabin long after she had been saved she got cross at Kelly and bit him on the shoulder drawing blood and leaving wonky shaped teeth marks in his left shoulder as a permanent reminder that she could fight dirty when she needed too. Kelly left the room and returned moments later with a fluffy blanket that he had in the back of his locker which he wrapped round Ana's shoulders and hugged her letting all the pain and sorrow and memories of a past left behind soak into his shoulder as she sobbed and tried to compose herself once she felt calmer she turned and faced her new family at 51 and held Kelly's right hand and asked them to not feel sorry for the little girl who was a victim but to feel pride at the journey the courageous woman had become as a survivor. Before anyone could speak comforting words Hermann stood and asked for the name of the uncle who could do such awful things to a child and before Ana could say anything a voice she knew well said " Gregg Parker battallian chief at house 93 CFD and my ex-husband, and I'm so sorry baby girl and will continue to be sorry until my last breath, I promised my sister to protect you and love you like my own and I failed you." Ana stepped away from Severide to hug her aunt and have a private moment of grief for both her parents and the situation she found herself in all those years ago. Suddenly a loud noise is heared making everyone jump and run to the common room where Gregg Parker is stood looking furious and demands to know why he has been summond over to 51 by CPD like a naughty school boy, Casey and Kidd have to restrain both Hermann and Severide as both men look like they are out for blood staring daggers at the chief before them, Boden stands infront of Parker with a look of disgust on his face and says an allergation has been made against you and you have the right to reply per CFD guidlines in a neutral house the commissioner is on his way, Parker without thinking shouts " What has the little girl been saying, that her big bad uncle hurt her? Well maybe I did but the ungrateful brat deserved it she needed breaking in and a belt and ruler made fun noises against her skin and the iron was a mistake but she learnt hot meant hot so it was a good lesson in the end" the whole of 51 looked sick and couldnt believe the pride with which he spoke after hearing the childhood of their new family member, From the back of the group a strong voice said " you vile, man what you did has no words and you should rot in jail" Gregg looked at his ex- wife and said "Prove it" Debbie saw Ana leave the room.  
Ana ran to the locker room and with the last of her remaining strenghth she stripped down to her sports bra and exercise shorts and walked back to the common room.  
Staring her abuser in the eye showed him the "Proof" that littered her body white scars that no longer cause her pain littered the tops of her legs just visable beneath her shorts and the angry looking burn on her belly that never truly healed was a raised scar with the perfect outline clearly visable and Parker looked scared right then and was about to speak when the commisioner arrived and told Parker he was sacked from CFD would lose all his benefits and would never be allowed near children again. Burgess and Atwater read Parker his rights and placed him in handcuffs saying he would be interviewed at the precinct but he would be going away for a long time and would need a good story before the inmates found out about him as they may be the lowest of the low but when it comes to women and children they would dish their own form of hell on the offending inmate most were castrated or made to experince the same abuse. As Burgess and Atwater were leading the suspect to the car Ana grabbed something from of the side and ran to give it to Parker saying he would need this in prison, opening his hand she placed the object in Atwaters hand and when they all looked down it was a tub of vaseline with the sarcasm she perfected in England she looked her Ex-uncle in the eye and said "that may be your only friend where you end up and it will either be friends with your hand or your arse, now I may never forget what you did but i can forget you and I will never forgive you because you dont deserve it but let me say this you no longer take up space in my head or my heart, good riddence its time the trash went out". 

A few hours later Ana woke up in her bed in the bunk room with no idea how she got there, laying still she listened to the cacophony of noises as her new family slept beside her and was closing her eyes to be comforted by the sound of freight trains or snoring when she noticed a light coming from one of the officers quarters, creeping out of her creaky cot she walked over to the light source and hesitated over knocking on the door but her shadow must have been seen as the door was opened and the owner stepped aside to let her in, looking up at the man before her she could see her happy childhood come flooding back to her and the memory of the bite left all those years ago she said one word "Lelly" and just like that the dam burst and they talked and laughed and cried as they took a cathartic trip down memory lane and as dawn was breaking and the house would start to wake Ana knew no matter what she was stuck with the man whose bed she was resting on and who held her in his arms that she was going to have a brother for life but Ana didn't know just how over protective that brother would and could be....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ana's past has come out, how will her firehouse respond and what does Ana do on her days off?  
> If you have been affected by the trigger warnings please speak up or reach out its never the victims fault.


	3. The morning after.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana recieves her punishment training with Squad and we see Ana at home and a date night ending with a bedroom scene involving the dance with no pants

After leaving Severides quarters,Ana decides to thank 51 for their support the day before with a full English Breakfast, going to the kitchen she is happy to see the ingrediants she needs are all ready in place and knowing how much coffee is needed she starts to put a pot on and makes herself a cup of earl grey tea, the best tea in her opinnion even of it is a bit perfume smelling to others, Ana puts her ear buds in and puts a shuffle on her music player on the phone and starts cooking the meat products sausages and bacon and then makes the hash browns and fried bread and then puts them in the oven to keep warm as she fries eggs and scrambles more so that her family has a choice, Ana is so distracted by the song she is belting out that she fails to notice sleepy eyed, bed head, coffee seeking humans arriving in the kitchen and screams loud enough to make Kidd and Brett jump when Severide manages to sneak up behind her and remove an ear bud " waah, leftenat ( said as a brit says it- lieutenant ) thats mean" Severide laughs as he walks to grab a much needed cup of coffee after being awake half the night with the woman currently dancing as she cooks,   
Severide walks over to the table and sits next to kidd opposite Casey and they all look at the feast that is currently being dished up and Kidd asks " you think shes ok?" Severide can't look away as he replies "no but she will be, I can't lose another sister so she is stuck with me in her life now" Casey laughs as Severide looks at him raising an eyebrow and Casey replies " poor Ana she is never going to have a life with you watching over her sev," the 2 men have a staring competition with each other that is totally filled with a love for each other that only they can have as best friends for so long, when they are brought back to tbe present moment by the new medic announcing that the food is ready and get it whilst its hot, there is a scrapping of chairs and shuffling feet and soon everyone is tucking in to the feast before them..... silence apart from cutlery clicking on the plates and the occasional slurp of coffee is the only noises that meal time and as plates empty the noise level rises and Capp is the first to ask the new member of 51 a question, bracing herself for a question about her past Ana looks at the older man and he says " so where in England did you live?" Ana laughs and replies "the northwest not far from the seaside town of Blackpool, 35 miles from Manchester and 38 Miles from Liverpool and before you ask no I dont know the queen or royal family and yes my accent is real" Hermann then looks at Ana and says " what rank are me and Severide"? "LOO tenant is what you say, LEFtenant is what I would say and the German LOYtanent is probably the closest to the spelling lietutenant but as long as I call you by your rank are you happy"? Hermann and Severide both say their rank sounds better In a British accent and general chatter fills the room again, shift is ending and final rig checks and handovers are started but before Ana can go and sleep for a few hours Severide shouts out a squad reminder that both her and Gallo have training in 15 and to meet at the south wall, both nod at Severide and change into suitable gym gear both a little nervous at whats in store for them.  
Kidd and Brett leave together as Gallo and Ana walk to the assigned location and Kidd tells Casey as they walk past him to not let kelly have too much fun, Casey makes no promises and says he will see them both later at Mollys.  
Matt walks over to Squad and says "I'm here to make sure you learn a lesson and that Severide doesn't have too much fun" Severide asks Tony to back up the old rig they have incase of emergencies thats older than Hermann and Mouch and asks Cruz to raise the lader on the rig he then asks Capp to tie the dummy to the ladder and turns to Gallo and Ana and says " right candidate and Cooper what you did was stupid and brave and could have lead to 3 injuries or worse so now you have to rescue the dummy from the ladder" Gallo and Ana look at each other waiting for the catch but not recieving any further instructions they head off to the old rig and stare at the ladder the dummy has its legs hanging down and is tied under the arms to the ladder, Gallo pushes ahead with a plan he thinks will work but without communicating to Ana cant make the plan work, Casey shouts "stop and think about the incident that got you in trouble" Ana looks at Gallo and tells him to follow her up the ladder, Ana army crawls up the ladder from underneath so she can use her arms to help the patient and her legs to grip the rungs on the ladder and Gallo approaches the victim from above laying flat on the ladder to lean over to support his weight, together Ana and Gallo get the dummy on the ground and Gallo goes back down the ladder facing Squad, Ana who is part stick insect part spider monkey decides to drop her hands unwind her legs and fall so she is doing a headstand, Severide has his hands crossed over his chest until he sees the showoff in front of him and he has to shove his hands in his pockets incase he throttles her for being so stupid, once Ana and Gallo are reunited on the ground they high five each other and turn to look at their commanding officers one is looking at the other with a smirk on his face the other is scowling at the female infront of him before a word can be spoken Tony and Capp both call out Ana " Damn, Brits got some moves, impressive thighs too" although not meant in a sexual way Severide glares at the older men and says " no, not appropriate, behave" Gallo is dismissed by Casey and says he will see everyone later at Mollys, Capp, Tony and Cruz give the same farewell and then it is just Matt, Kelly and Ana, Kelly is about to tell Ana off when she stands on Kelly's feet and kisses his cheek and says " stop worrying about me Lelly, you'll get grey hairs" and walks away fron the men to get in her car, Casey and Severide get in their cars and head home Matt laughing at the sarky comment made by Ana and the look of disgust on Kelly's face...

Ana arrives at townhouse near Grant park and puts her purple Electric Volvo on the drive, she knows how lucky she is to have off street parking and unlocks her house turns off the alarm and leaves her bag on the floor kicks her shoes off and crawls into bed and sleeps well for the first time in a long while...  
3pm sees Ana waking up and being productive making her bed, opening her black out blinds and curtains and having a shower before dressing and going downstairs to do her house work, she collects her bag and heads to the laundry room where she places the dirty clothes and uniform in the wash and starts the cycle before folding the clothes that are on the airer and putting them on the stairs ready to put away when she goes back up there, Ana then makes herself a light lunch of a salad sub with a packet of salt and vinegar crisps (chips) and a diet dr Pepper and a granny smith apple and a home made choc chip cookie from the batch she made before last shift. Ana sits at the table in her kitchen to eat and places the used pots in the sink once she has finished before washing all the pots and placing them in the dishwasher, Ana sees its now 4:30 and takes her laundry upstairs and puts it away whilst collecting her phone, glancing down she sees 4 messages the first was sent at 1) 15:50 Hey its Stella, Kidd got your number from Sylvie meet us at Mollys at 7? First drink is on the house :)  
2) 15:55 Hey partner its Brett I gave Kidd your number dont be mad, any way just wanted to say im proud of you and you did good work on shift x  
3) 16:00 Ana, I am so,so, so proud of you, you have gone through so much but remained so fun and full of life, can we meet for lunch or coffee when your next of shift? All my love Auntie Debbie xxx  
4) 16:30 Hi This is Xander, Phils mate, I was wondering if you want to meet me for a drink tonight, name the time and place cant wait to ser you beautiful X x  
Ana smiles at the messages tells Kidd, she will see her at 7, asks to meet her aunt for lunch tomorrow, thanks Brett and asks Xander to meet her at Mollys at 7:30 tonight. The phone now says its 17:45 so Ana goes to her walk in wardrobe and tries to find a pub friendly first date outfit and settles on her black wet look leggings, her midnight blue backless long sleeved lace top with the blue backless bra to go underneath as it is seen through the lace panels, her 3 inch heel biker boots and her black faux leather biker jacket with her bought for her 18th cross the shoulder guess bag that she puts her phone,keys, ID, card and $50 cash into it places it on her bed and goes to do her makeup keeping it very simple and natural the only colour is the berry red lip, now to tackle and tame her unruly curls, finally when she thinks shes ready she stands in her full length mirror and looks at herself the blue of the top make her eyes seem darker and Ana has always loved her eyes, her face is lined with natural freckles that will get worse in summer, her ample but not massive natural chest looks amazing in the top and bra and her back tatoo is a work of art, a tree with branches and each branch has a book coming off it with a name, story or drawing in colour its cost her a lot of money but it was worth it, if you look just above her neck you can see in purple the name Lelly, her favourite person even now in her favourite colour she runs her hand over the name and smiles, then she looks at her boring brown hair as she got older the golden colour turned darker and now its a mousey brown just past shoulder length ringlet curly hair that she has now half up/ half down. Finally deciding its as good as its going to get Ana adds the berry good lipstick to her bag and goes down stairs turns the lights off and hails a cab to take her to molly's...

Ana walks through the heavy wooden doors of the pub and instantly feels at home she sees Mouch sat at the Bar talking to Hermann who is cleaning a pint glass with a tea towel and Cruz is talking to a pretty woman, Gallo and Ritter are next to Mouch with a third man, Stella is serving a drink to Burgess who is with a man who has his hands on her hips stood behind her as she is sat down, a second man is leaning on the bar talking to the couple. Going to the bar Hermann yells" Good to see you Ana, welcome to Mollys first drink is on the house" Ana smiles and says "Thanks" and Stella comes over to take her order " "Whatcha drinkin?" Ana replies "a nojito if you know how to make non alcoholic cocktails?" Stella looks at Ana and pulls out Ginger beer, lime juice and mint and makes the drink look all pretty she then hands it to Ana and after taking a sip Ana smiles and thanks the bar maid for her drink, Ana then swivels in her chair to look for her date arriving at 19:30 exactly the door opens and in walks a 6'2 dark haired, olive skinned man who approaches the bar and kisses Ana on the cheek, Sylvie and Kidd are at the bar chatting and spot the move the man and are very impressed with what they see and kidd goes to take his order a bottle beer please and starts talking to Ana.  
Stella sees her man out of the corner of her eye looking serious and protevtive of Ana and just as he is trying to stay cool Ana removes her jacket her tatoo is completley on show and a few people from 51 notice it having not paid much attention yesterday due to the information they recieved, Ana goes to the ladies room and Kelly makes his move to the tan giant, Matt walks in at 8pm as Kelly is doing his big brother routine and smiles as he watches Kelly work and thanks Hermann for the beers he then taps Kelly on the shoulder and they sit at their usual table with Sylvie and Stella joining them, Kelly had just taken a sip of his beer when Ana walked back into the bar and he spits his drink out as he sees the top she is wearing and what is visable underneath and Matt passes him a napkin to clean up the beer spray as Kidd rubs his back laughing at his reaction and Sylvie calls out "Ana you look lovely, have a good night" Ana mouths her thanks and carries on to her date at 8:15 the pair leave Mollys and Kelly glares as Xander skims his hands down Ana's back after putting her jacket back on and holds her hips to guide her out the door, Kelly is tempted to chase after them but Matt is the voice of reason that stops him so instead he broods as he drinks his beer.

Ana and Xander end up going to a roof top bar on mag.mile and take in the star filled night sky,laughter and fun and a twinkling in both their eyes has Xander kissing Ana on the lips, it doesnt take long before lips part and tongues battle for dominance, they break away needing oxygen but never moving to far away their forheads touch as Xander invites Ana back to his and although not one to sleep with someone on the first day shuts the voice in her head down that tells her she is a good girl and shares more kisses in the cab on the way to his home, Ana has no idea where she is going to busy feeling her body respond to the light touches on her back from the man she is swapping spit with, They arrive at Xanders and he pays the cab unlocks the door and once open leads Ana in and kicks the door shut and then pushes Ana against the door, pushing her jacket off and letting it land on the floor with her bag,her boots follow the jacket and Xander lightly tugs Ana's hair so he can reach the rightside of her neck and suck a mark to the pulse point there, he then pulls away and looks her dead in the eye saying " bedroom" panting slightly from arousel, Ana nods and bites her lower lip and taking her left hand in his right hand follows him to the back of his apartment and to the bedroom which is a light grey colour on the walls but has dark wood furniture an armoire,dresser,chair and big king size bed, the bed has a pale grey and cream throw on it with matching covers and grey sheet and they make out a little more before Xander pushes Ana on to the bed and pulls her leggings off and then makes her lift her arms as he pulls her top off leaving her lead on his bed in a matching satin french knicker and bra set, Xander licks his lips and then undresses once he is only in his underwear he crawls up Ana and she parts her legs to make room for him, Xander takes her left breast from the cup of her bra and teases her nipple til it stands errect and then he takes it in his mouth, Ana arches her back and gives a soft moan before Xander does the same to the right nipple, rolling both nipples with his index finger and thumb he ruts his hard cock against her satin covered mound and kisses her sloppily both to fired up to notice or care then without warning Ana's bra is removed and thrown over his shoulder to land somewhwre in the room and then hands go to her pants where his index finger drops to her sex and is inserted causing Ana to roll her hips at the sensation although not a virgin she isnt one to sleep around and so she has tight vaginal muscles, Xander adds his middle finger and pumps in and out of Ana and when he can feel her muscles tightening he stops removes his fingers, licks his lips and then put his fingers in his mouth licking her juices off him, he then leans back on his knees and removes her pants and his, grabs a condom from his drawer rolls it on, checks again for consent Ana says "Yes" and he fills her to the hilt in one swift movement, Ana feels full and they havent done much yet, she kisses his neck and whispers "Move" in his ear before he bucks his hips pummeling into Ana making her moan his name over and over almost like a prayer, when she feels that coil in her lower abdomen she knows he is close as well skin slapping skin and both sweating, panting messes and as she reaches her orgasm she bites Xanders right shoulder not breaking the skin but a mark will be visable for a few days, the pain in his neck pushes Xander over the edge and he comes hard filling the condom, he collapses on top of Ana and after a few minutes of trying to calm racing hearts, ragged breathing, Xander finally pulls out of Ana and goes to the bathroom to remove and dispose of the condom and then after flushing the toilet and washing his hands crawls into bed and asks Ana to "turn the light off as you leave" Ana glares at Xanders back and feels utterly used so grabbing her clothes she gets dressed slams his door hails a cab gives her adress and waits till she is home to run a bubble bath at 1:30 in the morning and cry the rest of her makeup off, once the water has gone cold she pulls the plug, showers the bubbles off after sitting in bath water you never feel clean, gets out, dries off and puts her favourite pjs on crawls into bed reaches to plug her phone in a decided to move on from Xander and deletes his details and sleeps like she had a good workout although Xander never did meet the standard of the one who took her virginity and who showed how good it can and should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ana left the bar with a very attractive man, how will that go down with a silver haired lieutenant?


	4. The night before shift....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana is still mad, but Sylvie, Stella, Matt and Kelly invite themselves over to see how the medic is doing and where she lives, will anymore secrets be revealed and does Ana have hidden talents that need to be shared with the rest of 51?

Ana woke the next morning to a weird buzzing noise, taking a moment to wake up she looked for the source of noise and realised it was her phone ringing after being put on vibrate last night, looking at the screen she sees Auntie Debbie and quickly slides to answer the call, Debbie is just ringing to check they are on for lunch still and is 1pm ok at the factory pizzeria, after agreeing the time and location and hanging up, Ana checks her phone and sees that its only 8am on her day off and as she is never able to sleep again once woken she decides to get up and start the day, Ana makes her bed, opens the curtains and has a shower chosing to wear her high waisted black kick flair jeans,chunky knit cropped cream sweater with her cropped long sleeve white Tee that says in glittery writing born in the USA, raised in the UK, brushing her hair and leaving it down she applies a little tinted moisturiser and brushes and sets her eyebrows and goes down stairs for breakfast.  
Breakfast is always the same toast and orange marmalade, and her cup of earl grey, once that has been eaten at her little kitchen table she washes all the pots in the sink loads the dishwasher and puts it on, then she goes to her laundry room takes clothes out of the washer and places them on the airer and gets her cleaner robot and sets its to work downstairs ready for her to mop later, whilst the floors are being cleaned Ana cleans the downstairs toilet, the main bathroom and her own ensuite bathroom, puts last nights clothes in the laundry hamper and gets her uniform and bag packed ready to take downstairs and add bits to it tomorrow morning before shift, Ana packs her athletic wear into her gym bag as she has finally motivated herself to join a gym not just the online classes she has half heartdly been doing. Putting her upstairs cleaning robot to work Ana goes back down with both bags and places them in the kitchen on the stool at the kitchen island.  
Getting the mop and bucket from the laundry room and adding her disinfectant that just smells clean she mops the whole of the downstairs as they are all fake laminate wood floors in a light pine colour so cleaning and moping is easy. Looking at her smart watch that she forgets to charge or wear Ana sees its 11:45 and she needs to leave in half an hour to meet her auntie as she puts her cleaning supplies away her phone beeps checking the screen its from Sylvie asking how her date went? Ana tells Sylvie ( -Meh, not my smartest move and he turned out to be a prick, will share the story tom @work xo)  
Sylvie replies (Oh no, im sorry do you want to get coffee and have girl chat? Xx)  
Ana smiles at the message and before she can type a reply another message is recieved this on makes her laugh out loud knowing who the source of the message really is....  
( Hi, Just making sure your safe and that if you need anything you know where I am. Stella)  
Ana sends the same reply to both women   
( Do you want girls night at mine tonight? I know we have shift tom so it doesnt have to be a late one?!! Lelly can come too and can bring Casey if he wants? Let me know xo)  
Ana heads off to meet her auntie for lunch and feels lighter and happier than she has in months finally feeling all the pain is behind her and she can start healing, arriving at the pizzaria Ana sees her aunt she is wearing a black jumper dress, black leggings and her black docs with her classic quilted chanel handbag they hug and go inside.  
Ana and Debbie talk about life her job,friends and the disaster date they keep it light and its always been easy between them and Ana is truly happy to be able to have Debbie in her life and loves her, after lunch they shared a garlic bread and cheese and tomato pizza and half a tirramisu the other half is in Anas hand in a to go bag to have later, they hug and Ana promises to invite Debbie over when she is next on a weekend off to cook for her and show off the house, they part and drive off in seperate directions, as Ana is already out of the house she decides to run errands she knows the post office will be shut its a sunday, but she needs food so she stops as her local independant store grabs a cart and does her shopping look at things she can cook and freeze and the dates on fruit so she can enjoy them without rotting to fast, noticing the shop has a little british shop attached she pushes her sensible food cart in and her face lights up as she sees familiar brands from her home across the atlantic and stocks up on fairy washing up liquid that Ana has always called (fairy up liquid) method cleaning products and fairy clothes tablets and fairy dishwasher tablets then she sees the sweet selection wine gums, jelly babies, flying saucers, monster munch crisps and vimto cordial having a sweet tooth is a problem and Ana buys all the malteasers and Aero mint chocolate bubbles she can and checks out of the store.   
Once home Ana puts her shopping away and looks at her phone for the first tine since she left the house   
13:20 Im in xx (Sylvie)  
13:45 we are in x (Stella)  
Smiling she sends them both her adress and says see you at 6?   
Then she getd to work meal prepping a job Ana loves, cooking and baking and reading are the 3 things Ana loves but her 4th passion is kept secret in the spare room upstairs her music room complete with gibson les paul custom made guitar with left handed fret and in purple that she was bought for her 21st by her best friends, back at the job in hand Ana puts pasta on to boil and washes chops and preps veggies to go in her veggie lasagna and turns the oven on to preheat adding sweet potato, white potato, red onion, parsnips and carrots on a baking sheet she puts them in the oven to roast. Ana decides the meal tonight will be fajitas and she checks she has all the ingrediants she does so she preps the peppers, onions, mushrooms and checks she has chicken in the fridge its pre packaged and all ready cut into strips so will just need frying later then she makes the salsa and has a small tub of guacamole and sour cream in the fridge to go with the meal and nachos she will make with their beers when they arrive later, putting all her food in labelled containers she places the ready meals in the sink in cold water wipes down the sides, cleans up and places the meals in the freezer.  
Ana turns on her electric wax melt burner in the living room and the smell of cinnamon and gingerbread soon fill the lower level of her home, checking her home is presentable she sits and waits for her guests to arrive.  
At 18:10 the sounds of a mustang on the drive tell her Kelly and Stella have arrived and moments later a second car can be heared the doorbell is pressed and the harry potter theme tune is playing, Ana takes a breath and opens the door to greet her guests...

Sylvie and Stella are stood together both wearing leggings and jumper dresses and combat boots, behind Stella is Casey and for a split second Ana isn't sure what to call him but the decision is made for her when Casey says "It's Matt of shift" Matt is wearing jeans, boots and a hoodie and just behind him is Lelly, greeting everyone Ana becomes the hostess and tells everyone to treat her house like a home, and shows them in to her living room which is a modest size cream walled with blue accent cushions and a chunky multi toned blue rug that took up the majority of the visable floor with a solid pine wood coffee table one pine wood rocking chair with a blue blanket on it and then a cream colured fabric 6 seater cloud sofa with a patchwork of cream and blue throw that was on the last space, the fire wasnt lit and the 40inch telly was mounted on the wall above the fire and then the rest of the space was filled with shelves with books and Stitch and Hades ornaments from the disney aninated movies, everyone takes a seat on the sofa and Ana says " do you want the fire on, any one for a drink?" They all ask for beers and Sylvie asks for the fire to go on, Ana uses the remote to turn the fire on and all you can hear is the crackling of logs burning even though its totally fake, she then leaves to get the drinks.   
Coming back into the room she hears the group asking how she can afford such a house as a single person in the area she is in on her wage and Ana replies " this is my childhood home, my parents owned it and it was kept for me until I wanted it or decided to sell, I used some of the money from the will to make home improvements and added my bedroom on as its painful using the real master bedroom, here are your drinks and later if you want I'll give you a guided tour of the house?" The room at large thank Ana for the drinks and an uneasy quiet settles before Stella asks a question she wants to know the answer too " Ana, why do you call kelly Lelly and why does he let you?" Ana looks at Kelly and says " do you want me to tell the story?" Kelly replies " sure, she'll just keep asking" so Ana says " one summer when I was 8, we were all together me, kelly and Benny at the cabin and we had spent the day on the boat I was too cool to fish but loved swimming and reading and kelly decided to pick me up and throw me in the lake which he did but didnt know i had hit my head on a rock in the water and I was so cross and bleeding that Kelly asked me not to tell Benny and I could do or say anything and he would follow my instructions so i gave him 3 things 1) he had to make me real smores each night of the holiday, 2) I can stand on his feet to kiss his cheek until I am tall enough to do it by myself im only 5'7 he is 5'11 so that one is still valied and 3) I can call him Lelly which is what his name sounds like when my thumb is in my mouth for life, he agreed and here we are. All eyes turn to Kelly who has gone red on the face but has a smile on his face like he would do anything for the woman he shared his childhood with, Everyone else awws and Matt says "see you are a softie really Sev, its all an act." When the beers have been drunk Sylvie starts looking round the room so Ana says "come on house tour, if you want to watch telly feel free remotes on the coffee table " everyone follows Ana out the room and they go upstairs, the first room at the top is the true guest room and it is a room with a double bed a dresser and side tables the walls are white the floor is pine with a faux fur cream rug and the bedding is cream with gold roses that match the throw and scatter cushions to the left is a large window that shows of grant park and on the wall facing the bed is a black and white photo of tower bridge in london that has led lights that make a twinkling effect, they leave that room and come to the bathroom its a deep blue colour and has a bath, with a shower head and usual toilet and sink the accents are all white giving a nautical feel to the room,leaving that they get to the old master suite that Ana hasnt been in since she first moved in and says " there is nothing in it, eventually it will be the new guest room, but not yet" they go directly opposite and see 2 doors one leads to the attic conversion the other Ana's old bedroom that now houses her music, she opens the door on the right and shows them her former bedroom that still has care bear wall paper and family photos of Ana as a baby up to the age of 2 one of the photos is of a little girl with big blue eyes, blond ringletts in pig tails wearing a pale pink dress with pink satin shoes and white ankle socks with lace trim at the top, looking up and laughing at a dark haired, taller blue eyed boy with a slight gap in his front teeth smiling down at her, the photo is clearly Kelly and Ana and Stella looks at it for a while imagining the two adults as children in a carefree happy childhood moment, Sylvie and Matt notice the guitar and microphone set up and Matt sees the song sheet on the bed its vocals for an Alto and he wants to ask more but instead strums the guitar frowning because to him its out of tune, Ana picks it up and plays the iconic intro to deep purples 'smoke on the water'and Matt says "oh, I didn't notice your a lefty that makes sense why I thought it was out of tune" they leave the room and go through the left door and up the stairs to the room at the top the whole space is the length of the roof and the first thing you see is the Queen Anne furniture and the queen bed facing the window, the walls are pure white with a satin sheen finish to the paper and the bed covers are lilac with royal purple throw and scatter cushions there is a chest at the end of the bed that has linens in it and the window has pull down black out blinds for day sleeping but the curtains are cream with purple hue forget me nots on it, moving from the bedroom is a half wall that leads to the dressing room and walk in wardrobe and vanity the room is very tidy and has the same design rug on the floor as the curtains, leaving the dressing area is the bathroom and it is grey with a massive waterfall shower, sunken tub and toilet and sink the lights are the constellation of scorpio and they can be dimmed, the heated towel rack has 3 towel on it and they are pewter coloured with AEC embroided on a gift from her aunt Debbie when she moved in, they leave the master suite and go back down stairs Matt asks if she needs a carpet fitter but Ana likes the original woooden stairs she has them sanded and stained to match the pine, heading past the little toilet they notice Nemo and friends and Ana laughs saying it gives people something to do, opposite is of course the laundrey room which makes both Matt and Kelly both look embaressed as they see her lingerie on the airer and leave the mickey mouse and friends room behind, going into the kitchen they see the island with 3 bar stools one of which has her bags on them for work the stove is in the middle of the worktops with her kettle and keurig on the left of the stove with her mug tree and pods on display, to the right of the stove is the toaster and bread bin with the dishwasher underneath, next to that is the white stone sink with black taps and the cabinets are all black with steel hardware, the 4 seater table is facing the patio doors and that leads to the only project left to do which is the garden that she would like flagged and sorted as she is not a gardener, the wall opposite the sink is the rubbish and recycling bins and on the wall is a framed photo of 6 men 3 either side of Ana dressed in black graduation gowns smiling and happy and Kelly glares at one of the men for a moment before looking at Ana's fridge/ freezer that has instax photos all over it. Going back to the living room Matt offers to make her decking at mates rate and Kelly offers to help him, Ana smiles wide and asks Sylvie and Stella to help her make the nachos and fajitas for dinner they head back to the kitchen leaving the boys watching the telly.   
In the kitchen Sylvie makes the nachos and Stella makes the grown up margaretas and a non alcoholic one for her and Matt as he never drinks before shift and Ana doesnt drink, Sylvie watches Ana fry the veggies she prepared earlier and asks about Xander, Ana says " started well, drinks, food and a fantastic kisser convinced me to go home with him, agreed, did the dance with no pants and then he told me to make sure his door was shut as I left whilst he rolled over and fell asleep." Both Sylvie and Stella stare at her in horror asking if he was actually serious and was she safe to which Ana rolls her eyes and says " first lesson I learnt was safe, sane and consensual and if in doubt wear a sock in bed" the girls howl with laughter as they load the food, plates and drinks on to trays and carry them in to the living room, placing everything on the coffee table the group sit on the floor to eat. Once the food had been consummed and Stella had brought through more beers she decides to play a game of never have I ever, the rest roll their eyes but agree to play but water is used instead of more alcohol, Sylvie starts of easy " never have I ever had a wedding, Stella, Matt and Kelly drink, Matt goes next " never have I ever lived abroad" Ana has a drink she then says " never have I ever taken someones virginity" both men take a drink, kelly goes next " never have I ever left a permanent scar on someone" Ana drinks and bites her teeth together glaring at Kelly, Stella laughs and then says " never have I ever had a one night stand everyone drinks with Ana sticking her tongue out at Stella. The group change the game to 'was it' the group Stella goes first and asks Sylvie " was it good when Matt kissed you?" Sylvie replies " of course" she then says Ana " was it good the first time you had sex?" Without thinking Ana locks eyes with Kelly and says " the best dance with no pants I've ever had to date" Everyone notices the look and Stella stays "shit I didnt know he was your first?" Ana replies " i'm not discussing it, it was before you, it was a moment in history that didnt leave me with a painful scar and it was with someone who didnt use me for their own gaine and who I trusted and still trust with my life".Kelly stands and taps Ana on the head and Ana reacts like she is a child again and lifts her arms and Kelly picks her up and sits her on his knee rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head nothing about it is sexual its truly platonic and you can see how they are now a brother and sister and kelly says " she asked me to do it when we met up the summer after her 18th birthday I refused till she begged me saying every girl dreams of a magical first time, who better than the person who has always been my protector and I gave in and Ana it was an honor to be your first.  
The group then decide to call it a night as its getting close to midnight and they do have work. Ana shows them to the door and she thanks the group for coming and Sylvie grabs her in a hug saying " thanks partner, see you tomorrow," Matt gives a half hug as he leaves and then Stella says" thanks for tonight and sorry for my reaction" Ana grabs Stella in a hug and shares a private whisper in the other womans ear, then it just leaves Kelly he grabs her in a big bear hug and says " no regrets and your doing amazing and im so proud of you, night Ana see you tomorrow"   
Ana shuts the door and locks it and goes to collect the beer bottles and puts them in the glass recycling bin and then gets the pots and places them in the sink ready to sort in the morning the last thing she does is squirt fairy up on the pots, turn off all the lights down stairs and gets ready for bed for once not having the sunday scaries, sleep arrives quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ana is musical, and whats going to happen at 51 to cause a little drama for Ana, upset Severide and make the rest of 51 laugh? Next chapter to find out...


	5. Should have stayed in bed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana is about to have more trouble at 51, Severide isn't happy about it either and a slow shift goes horribly wrong....

Ana woke at 6am to her alarm blasting life is a highway by rascall flatts, turning off her alarm she gives a stretch, and gets out of bed, opens her curtains and then strips her bed folding her throw and putting her cushions on top of her chest at the end of the bed, goes and puts the bedding in the laundry hamper and goes to start her shower, after getting washed and dried she puts her towels in the hamper and gets dressed into her uniform takes her hamper downstairs to the laundry room, then walks into the kitchen to start her breakfast her classic tea and fruit loaf toast, after eating Ana washes up last nights and todays pots, loads the dishwasher and puts it on then she fully packs her work bag a spare Tshirt and pants are always at the bottom of her bag with extra socks, a book normally little women ( Ana reads it once a year minimum) and she adds a pop tart, an apple, a pack of mints, going to her fridge she adds filter water to her hydro flask and tops it up with Ice, she has learnt that she needs to drink more water and a cute bottle decorated with baby yoda helps this, it gets added to her bag and then she adds a starbucks mocha pod to her keurig with her 'but first coffee' mug underneath and whilst it does its thing she gets her Ohana means family to go tumbler adds dairy free chocolate creamer and then adds ice to the bottom of the tumbler once that is done she pours the completed coffee into the tumbler puts the mug in the sink and puts the lid and staw on tightly places all her bags and coffee on the sideboard where her keys and post live and goes back up stairs to brush her teeth, coming back down she loads up her arms sets the alarm, locks the door and gets in her car, Ana knows the house will be in safe hands as Mrs Coombs will clean it top to bottom collect her post and put fresh bedding on her bed and fresh towels in her bathroom, Mrs Coombs has been looking after the house since her parents died and once Ana moved back in continued to look after both house and owner.Ana puts her bluetooth on and blasts the soundtrack to Six the musical as she drives the 20 minutes to work and sings along like shes auditioning for the west end with only sleepy commuters and coffee drinking truck drivers to see her perfomance at traffic lights, pulling up in front of 51 for her second ever shift, Ana smiles grabs her work bag and coffee and walks to hand of with second watch medic before putting her things in her locker and preparing for her day, Brett is already at her locker changing out after going to her spin class before work and smiles when she sees Ana " morning Cooper, you ready for shift 2?" Ana replies " good morning Brett, Hell yeah I am, lets do this" Ana takes her water and mints out of her bag to put in the rig and takes her pop tart and apple and earbuds to her bunk placing them on the side table that is her space she plugs her phone charger in and goes to the common room where more people are leaving/ arriving and Ritter has started on the breakfast today oatmeal, Ana goes over to help him with the job at hand and together have the oatmeal on the stove before the briefing starts.  
Sitting next to Brett and waving her fingers in greeting to Kidd they turn to face the front when all the commanding officers walk in behind a serious looking Boden who starts the briefing with " morning, the commissioner has just informed me that we are to be getting a group of firefighters from England as part of better practice, technique and training program and 4 from third watch will be doing a month in England seeing how they do things first hand, no I dont know where they are coming from or who I know its 4 men and they will be here next shift, we will be respectful, professional and treat them like family rather than guests, now 1st watch had a string of false alarm call outs to a boarding school and a few car accidents as people panic drink on a sunday, lets hope today is not a manic monday, today breakfast is oatmeal enjoy, your all dismissed" walking back to the common room the 2 candidates asked " wow, do we always do international secondments? Cause thats amazing to share knowledge see what specialist equipment is needed in each country just wow", Mouch replied " nope, but Commissioner Grissom, is trying to be a global name and have a unique legacy of what he's achieved." Ritter and Gallo start putting the oatmeal in the bowls as everyone files in to grab one and adding the toppings of choice to the food, Ana goes to get her helping and as she goes to grab the maple syrup she hears cruz say "Ana any idea where in England they could come from?" Before Ana can speak Severide barks out " Enough about England when we know you'll know, does it matter?" Everyone stares at the lieutenant and Cruz looks crestfallen as he hates having Severide mad at him and before a response can be given, Ana says " Cruz, it will probably be London but could be anywhere and Leftenant if you dont like England and all things English stay away from me." With that Ana takes her bowl and coffee and goes to sit near Brett and Kidd who says in a low voice "Damn girl, remind me not to piss you off any time soon" Severide and Casey walk past Ana and she glares at Severide to which Capp shouts "Jeez, Cooper, your bite as worse as your bark?" Kidd, Brett and Casey look at Severide and Ana shouts across at Capp " no my bite is so much worse, ask your Leftenant he still has my mark on his shoulder" with that Ana gets up and takes her bowl to be washed and walks to sort out the rig.   
Brett catches up to her a short while later and says " your mouth is gonna get you in trouble, Severide is pissed at you" Ana laughs and shakes her head saying "well he shouldn't have slated England, in front of the English girl, well half English" with that Ana jumps down from the rig and gets a message on her watch so she heads to the bunk room to check it,  
(Hey Ana, you ready to be smushed on Wednesday, cause girl we are coming to play) this message both shocks and delights Ana as she see the name Maxie on her phone and replies  
(Oh my God Maxie, who else is coming to play? I'm so excited to see you and smushing is very welcome xo). Locking her phone she grins as she goes back to the common room on the way the alarm goes off  
TRUCK 81, EMGINE 51, SQUAD 3 AMBO 61 CHEMICAL SPILL, SALVATOR'S   
All crews report to their rigs and head off to face what ever the first call out of the day has instore for them all....

Arriving at the location, Ana is surprised to see they are outside a sandwich shop which means the chemicals must be for the refrigeration unit and grabbing the jump bag and stretcher she follows Brett truck and squad inside they are met by an elderly gentleman speaking rapid itallian, not being able to understand Ana steps forward and in a calm voice says " scusi,un informazione, per favore, parla inglese? The distraught man replies "si, I mean yes, my son is trapped come, come" and with that takes Ana by the arm and rushes her to the back of the shop where the cold store is and sees a man in his 40's led on the floor with coolant from the fridge spilling and covering the man in an acidic substance before anyone gets closer the man says " my boy, my baby boy, accident help him" Ana places her hand on the mans arm and says " we will do all we can to help him, sit here and let them work" Casey and Severide work together to hatch a plan to get the man away from harm without making things worse, Giving out orders to the team all Ana and Brett can do is comfort the man and be prepared to do their jobs once they got the all clear....  
20 minutes Brett and Ana are moving the man on to the stretcher and Ana id performing CPR whilst Brett adds the panels for the defribrilator and checking for his sinus rhythmn, when no pulse is detected Brett shouts charging 280, clear and everyone steps back as the shock is administered then Brett grabs the adrenaline and gives him that whilst Ana goes back to CPR a second round of the AED is needed before they get him back in rhythmn and then Kidd and Brett move the stretcher whilst Ana grabs the elderly man and leads him to the ambulance and swaps with Brett so she can drive them to med as quick as possible.  
Arriving back at 51, Brett and Ana restock the rig and make it ready for the next call, once thats done Ana goes to the common room and sees a crate of sandwiches, snacks,sweet goodies all with the Salvator name on it, grabbing the salad sub a packet of crisps and a triple chocolate brownie and a water and sits down to eat with the rest of 51 near by when Mouch asks " Cooper, how do you know Italian?" Ana replies " Mouch, I lived in the UK,most of my holidays were to Europe, I'm very good at ordering food in Spanish, French and German and swear fluently in Italian but sometimes it comes in handy to know a little bit more like today." Ana has finished her sub and the snack and drunk the water and without even thinking, Severide appears to give Ana her coffee knowing she always needs it with her cakes and she looks up and says " thanks Lelly" and just like that they are friends again. The group are chilling when a woman with her arm in a sling a small girl a dark haired man holding a car seat arrive in the common room, they were involved in the RTC last shift and the baby was the one Gallo and Ana rescued from the tree, the woman steps forward saying " hello, i'm not sure you remember me my name is Amelia you pulled me from a car and I believe my daughter Esme was rescued from the tree, we wanted to say thank you with some treats the little girl Fleur walks over to Casey and hands him a cute drawing of firefighters and says is a little voice " thank you for saving mommy and my meme"Casey replies " it's our job but thankyou for the picture its amazing" he places the drawing on the board, then the dad puts the seat down and walks out moments later comes back with a box inside are 2 small gift bags which he hands to Amelia and says " im Adam and can't thank you enough for returning my girls to me, this is just to say you do an amazing job and you are loved in this in this family" he shakes hands with Casey and Severide and Amelia steps forward asking for the crew that saved Esme fron the tree Casey introduces Gallo and he shakes hands with Amelia and is given a black gift bag inside is a glenfidich 25 year old whiskey set with freezer rocks and tumbler and then he shakes hands with Adam and ruffles Fleurs hair and coos at Esme, then Casey introduces Ana and she is wrapped in a hug and given a constellation bag that has a square box in it taking it out Ana notices its a necklace box and when she takes the lid off sees its a St Nicholas pendant and it is white gold and on the back it says 'Thank you' Amelia tells the group " St Nicholas is the patron saint of children and what better gift than that for the woman who saved my daughter?" Ana hugs Amelia again and then is pulled in to a hug by Adam and then Fleur gives her a hug only reaching Ana's knees she crouches in front of the little girl to hug her properly and then she is given Esme to hold, placing the child in her arms she inhales the baby smell and says " any time you want to climb trees let me know and i'll help you do it safetly" Ana hands the baby back thanks the family again and then they leave, Boden appears and places the pendant on Ana's neck and everyone goes to look at the treats that have been left there is a box full of sweet treats and everyone is very grateful. The rest of the shift is so slow that Ana helps Ritter and Gallo make pasta for dinner the house tucks in to ciabbata garlic bread and mac and cheese and continue to eat the bakery treats and snack on the sweets from this afternoon.Everyone is relaxing together in the common room when Boden reappears asking Casey, Severide,Hermann and Ana to join him in his office, wirhout thinking Ana announces " But I've been good, what ever it is, I didnt do it" everyone laughs but Boden stares at her so she follows at the back of the group with her head down, arriving in the office Boden explains that he has recieved the details from England and needs to know which team to put the men in, asking where they are coming from Boden replies " "Greater Manchester Fire and Rescue service we have Max Jones, Marcus Jones,Henry Anderson and Ryan Mclean where would you put them Ana?"Ana replies Max and Marcus are twins who would be a great fit for truck and Henry would be amazing on squad and I would put Ryan where ever. The commanding officers look over the mens files and Boden notices Severides face, asking whats wrong he replies " I get a weird Vibe from Ana and what if she misses home and wants to leave me, I can't handle any more loss" Chief asks "Kelly,have you seen Ana's neck? I think your her one safe place now and maybe her favorite person?" With that the men are assigned to a rig and the offices leave Bodens office with a very confused Kelly.  
When it gets to 10pm Ana bids Brett and Kidd goodnight and heads to the bunk room to sleep, pulling her shoes off and pulling her hair up in a scrunchie so it can be tammed, she settles down putting her earbuds in, putting on her calm playlist she charges her phone and closes her eyes, Kidd and Severide are heading to their cots when Kidd uses the torch on her phone to check on Ana, she sees Ana asleep on her front, head to the right with her left thumb just near her mouth like it had been in but fallen out as she fell asleep, Severide takes a photo of her asleep like that and smiles as he heads to his quarters after sharing a kiss with Kidd.  
The calm and quietest shift that 2nd watch at 51 had, had for a while was turned into chaos at 6am when Ana who was starting to wake as this was her usual wake up time during the week, was disturbed by a car back firing and gunshots close by getting up she ran to the drive and saw a body shouting for help she ran over and saw the body was male and he was on his front, Brett and Severide were next to arrive with Casey, Capp and Tony, Cruz came out and went to get Boden and Gallo had run to ambo with Ritter to get the equipment the medics would need, Kidd helps as she has the most training out of the rest and Casey radios CPD to tell them whats happening as he is doing that Kidd asks "GSW?" Ana replies " not sure, can we flip him?" Together Kidd, Brett and Ana move the body onto his spine and as Brett is preparing pain relief and Kidd is doing the fluids asking Cruz to hold the bag up while she connects it to his arm, Ana moves his shirt up and what happens next makes her wish she had never got out of bed, the shirt went up and blood sprayed all over Ana who turned her face away just in time to avoid getting it in her eyes and mouth and the smell that hit her was enough to make the big tough firefighters around her start retching as the wound wasnt from a gun it was a knife and it had gone straight through the abdominal aorta and had sprayed everywhere as well as causing the intestines to be on the outside the smell was fecal matter and stomach content and trying to breathe through their mouths the women worked together to rinse his insides with saline to prevent further infection before sho ing all the gauze, pads and packing they had into the mans stomach cavity, taping it closed,Capp,Tony and Hermann help load him in the Ambo, Brett goes with the patient and Kidd turns to Ana who is soaked in blood and parts of the man noone should be wearing and looking Ana over tells Boden " Chief, hazmat 2 is needed, I'll support Brett, Tony will you drive Ambo?" Everyone gets to work and Ana fumes " excuse me , hello actual paid medic for Ambo, let me do my job" Boden shakes his head and Ana turns to Severide "leftenant please let me do my job?" He refuses and she has to watch her partner leave without her. 5 minutes later hazmat arrive set up a confinement tent on the apron and corden off the area the man was laying on, Ana is placed in the tent and a female officer arrives to help her strip out of her ruined clothes, all of her clothes are removed underwear as well and she is given a white hazmat paper suit to put on, once that has been done and all of her clothing has been put in a biohazard bag the officer turns to the remaining men and says " hazmat protocol means hospital we will transport her to med, for her to be treated for bloodborne illnesses and start antibiotics," Ana reaches boiling point and shouts " like Hell am i going to hospital, im fine, clothes have been removed all i need is a hot shower and a bath and fresh comfy clothes done" The 4 commanding officers all say " no, ptotocol is protocol, but the voices she hears loudest is Boden's "Cooper enough" and Severide's "Anastasia,your going even if its kicking and screaming over my shoulder." Ana stops yelling her protests and glares at Severide with a look of pure disgust and says " Yes, sir Chief, Severide" with a look at Gallo she follows the hazmat team to the bread van and in stoney silence drives to med where a hazmat team of medics are waiting for her...  
Gallo goes to the locker room and knowing Ana's code opens the door pulls out her bag and packs it back up with her charger, phone, empty water bottle and empty coffee cup. Severide and Casey walk in and Severide says " what the hell do you think your doing candidate?" Gallo replies getting "Coopers things to take to hospital", like it was pretty obvious and Severide was being thick, Severide snatches the bag from Gallo throws his keys to Casey and heads to hospital in Ana's car, Gallo looks at Casey and said "Woah, she is pissed at him, not sure he'll get in to see her and if he does he may be a patient too" Casey looks at Gallo and laughs saying " the mighty Severide brought down by the medic would be worth watching and he could add another bite mark to match his first one" the men leave the locker room and part ways with Matt driving Kelly's Mustang to med to see if Kelly is allowed to see the angry medic.

Ana is being treated by Will and after having to have a decontamenent shower and being prodded and poked to make sure she had no open wounds where blood or bacteria could enter her body and a full blood work up and given intravenous antibiotics, she was begging Will to find her anything less himilating than the paper knickers from the maternity ward and hospital gown, Will left to write her prescriptions and prepare for discharge when April walked in asking for her next of kin contact, Ana says Debbie Holmes my aunt, as April goes to ring she opens the file and sees that her named medical proxy is Leuitenant Kelly Severide and when he walks into Med April greets him and gets Will to talk to him, Will and Kelly shake hands and he says " she has had a full disinfectant shower treatment, been thorughly checked all over and we have taken a blood draw, started her on intravenous antibiotics, she has a script here for a weeks worth of oral antibiotics and we gave her a booster of tetanus,hepatitis and she will need to take a high dose multivitamin to help her fight infections and it would be my recommendation to have her monitored for any changes in health for 24hrs and if there are problems she is medically cleared for duty, Kidd on her way back stops and pops into see a very sulky not happy Ana, "Hey Ana, whats the verdict?"  
Ana replies " ive been prodded, poked, had blood taken been given antibitoics need to take more been injected and worse than being stripped if my clothes at 51 have to wear paper knickers and this not cute oh so revealing hospital issued gown,could today get worse?" Before Kidd can reply, Will walks in saying she is being discharged and her legal medical proxy has been informed of what we have done, what you need to do and what happens if there are any complications, "I'll send him in now" and out he walks, Ana turns to Kidd and says "did he say he?, my next of kin in my aunt Debbie" there is a knock at the door and Kelly walks in with Ana's bag dropping it on the table on the end of her bed he looks at her saying " get dressed your spending the next 24hrs under my care, ive picked up your script and been told what meds you need and when, i'll be outside when your ready" with that he turns and leaves before Ana can form a thought, seething she reaches for her bag and empties the contents looking for her keys not finding them instantly she dressses and with her shoes being sent to be cleaned walks out of the room in just her socks, Kelly had moved towards Matt who was stood at reception being filled in on the unexpected but very welcome house guest for the day. Ana stomps past reception and ignores her 2 commanding officers and out to the car park, seeing both her car and the mustang she knows Matt drove Kelly's and Kelly has her car keys, without thinking she decides to walk the 15 minute journey home and being as stubborn and determined as she is puts her bag on properly it's a back pack after all and she puts music on in her ears and makes her escape to her home...  
April comes over to the men and asks with a question "what are you both still doing here? Anastasia walked out of here 10 minutes ago" cursing Severide unlocks Ana's car and drives to her home,Matt follows behind in Kelly's car and to referee should he need too, arriving at Ana's home Kelly pulls her volvo onto the drive and the instant he is out of the car the clad only in socks,shoulder height woman becomes a banshee that would have made Kelly laugh if her eyes hadnt gone nearly black "the fuck,Severide,stealing cars now, I should have you charged with grand theft Auto, give me them back, NOW!!!" Just to push her buttons further he twirls her keys round on his right index finger letting the car and house keys click together with her 3 keyrings too, Ana sees red and Matt gets out of Kellys car just in time to see the medic go and try to bite Kelly on any part of the body she can reach but neednt have panicked kelly just puts the palm of his left hand against her forehead and stops her in her tracks then still holding her in place looks at Matt who knows what Kelly wants and unlocks the door of his car moves the passanger seat forward so Kelly can fireman lift Ana and drop her in the back, Kelly then pushes the chair back and jumps in the passenger seat of his own car so Matt can drive them home, Ana is livid but knows Matt isn't to blame so she ignores Kelly and asks Matt very polietly if he would play music, knowing how much Kelly hates his stereo being touched gives her a smile in rearview mirror and says " not my car Ana, sorry ask the owner" Ana says " no worries" and sits quietly in the car, plotting her escape route once the car stops.   
Arriving back at Kelly and Matts, she waits for Kelly to get out so she can too and too calm for both mens liking she gets out, Matt unlocks the appartment door and Kelly puts his hands on Ana's shoulders guides her inside once the door shuts he lets her go and taking her bag he puts her used clothes in the wash and shows her to her room and puts her meds in the fridge both are oral suspensions because Ana can't swallow tablets she has no gag reflex with anything else but a tablet makes her retch and cry and refuse to take meds.Matt goes to his room and Kelly goes to take a shower and Ana grabs the opportunity to leave but runs into Stella who had to get her car and bag from 51 and seeing the look on Ana's face she knows that her heavy handed boyfriend may have made the wrong decision for the right reason, so she makes a deal with Ana, "I will drive you home let you pack a proper overnight bag but we come back here and tomorrow I will drive you home when your time is up deal?"Ana knows its the best shes going to get so going into Kelly's room and explains the deal, Kelly agrees and both women leave, on the journey over Stella says to Ana, "Kelly loves you so much you know, he just got you back in his life and thinks the UK firefighters will make you miss home and you'll walk away from him again". They sit in silence until they arrive at Ana's and then once they are inside, Ana runs upstairs to pack her weekend case and grabs a photo to give Kelly to show how much she loves him too. Locking up and following Stella back to Kelly's she needs to get her temper and stubborness under control so taking a breathe she walks in and is greeted by a relaxed dressed Kelly, putting her bag in the guest room she walks back out to the living space and hands Kelly the picture and goes to the kitchen area to get a water, Kelly looks down and sees a black and white photo taken the night he made love to Ana, and it shows Ana sat between his legs her hands resting on his spread knees laughing at something out of frame.kelly stands up and puts the frame on the coffee table and wraps Ana is a hug from behind and says " Ana, I won't apologise for caring or being protective it's me but i'm sorry for man handling you at your home but, you were going to bite me and once was enough," Ana moves to face him and standing on his feet kisses his cheek and says " love you too, always and forever Lelly."   
That evening all is normal and easy and talking and laughing and watching a blackhawks game that had her playing on her phone and embarrasingly she had been sat on the floor her back resting agsinst both mens legs with Stella cuddled up to Kelly and she put her thumb in and fell asleep on Matts legs more than Kelly's,Matt thought it was cute how even in a deep sleep Kelly just tapped her shoulders and she raises her arms and lets him pick her up, he crosses the room and the sleeping medic says clearly thumb still in her mouth"night,love you,Lelly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 51 is being invaded by the Firefighters of Greater Manchester Fire and Resuce service, How much trouble can that really cause?......


	6. The boys have come to town...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana, has her two worlds come together Manchester meets Chicago and she has to now combine both families and try to keep Lelly, away from the mistake she keeps making, how hard can that be?....  
> Up against a wall sex this chapter.

'Life is a highway' blasts from Ana's phone as she reaches over to turn the alarm off, today is Thursday and they are back on shift so getting up, making her bed and opening her curtains, Ana heads to the bathroom for her shower and to get ready for work after her last uniform had to be destroyed she is wearing her vans instead of her boots that needed a profesional clean, hoping to avoid another bodily fluid, hazmat situation. Ana switches on the shower and waiting for it to heat up she asks her google home to play disney songs and standing under the spray she belts out reflection and I wont say Im in love from Mulan and Hercules and it has to be animated or its not right in her oppinion and she then grabs her pink grapefruit face wash and makes sure her face is clean,wants thats done she grabs her passion fruit shampoo and conditioner and whilst the conditioner is working she uses her menthol and eculyptus body wash once her body is clean she rinses out the conditioner and once thats done she runs her hands through her hair to get rid of excess water and turns the water off grabs a hair towel and twists her hair up, wraps the fluffy bath towel round her and goes to get dressed once thats done she makes sure to add underwear to her work bag after not having spares last shift and needing it, she leaves her room and goes down stairs to have breakfast whilst the kettle is boiling for her tea and her bread is toasting she swaps her washing round taking the dry stuff of the airer and putting it in her basket to put away and puts the wet clothes on the airer, she leaves the laundry room and has her breakfast once thats consumed she washes her pots and puts them in the dish washer before putting it on for the day, filling her hydro flask and making her iced coffee she packs her snacks adding pop tarts, her fruit pots that she pre made and froze and an apple she grabs her mints her ear pods that had been charging and places the bag by the door, runs upstairs to brush her teeth grabs her Disney villan hoodie that matches her active wear that is still sat in her car from last shift, grabbing her meds thst she fogot she puts them in her little lunch bag with a freezer pack and throws in a second fruit pot and her on the go smoothie maker for after the gym tomorrow and grabs a packet of golden syrup porridge that she bought at the english shop yesterday that no she didnt need but oops shh, finally heading out the door she puts the original London cast recording of Heathers the musical on in her car and belts out Veronicas songs, arriving at 7:45 she walks to the bunk room putting her phone charger, ear buds and snacks on her table, then she walks to the locker room to put her stuff away, Brett finds her and has her shoes in a box which she swaps out with her vans and locks her stuff away taking her porridge and coffee with her to the kitchen with her lunch bag and puts it in the fridge, at 7:55 she walks into the briefing room and is nearly deafened as music is blasting out which never happens and all eyes turn to her as she is suddenly sandwiched between 2 6ft tall green eyed brunette men and they sceam champagne supernova in her ear, letting her go she is then handed off to a red haired 5ft10 grey eyed paler than a ghost man who picks her up and throws her in to the air so she ends up doing the lift from dirty dancing whilst screaming "Henrrrryyy" he puts her down and makes her dance with him to galway girl, a fourth man is watching the girl waiting for his turn to be noticed and suddenly the music stops and every one goes to their seats and Chief Boden calls order and starts by saying that the incident last shift has escalated as turf war for rival gangs and that a police presents is going to be seen around this neighbour hood, I would like you all to give a 51 welcome to our UK delegation and I would like to name and assign them can I Please ask Leiutenants Hermann and Severide and Captain Casey to stand here, the men moved and then he introduced Marcus Jones who stood and was assigned to truck he shook hands with Casey, next went Henry Anderson who was assigned to squad he shook hands with Severide and then it was Max's turn at this Ana forgot herself and cheered making everyone look at her, she looked sheepish and waited for him to be assigned to truck he too shook hands with Casey and then the last one was the man who had never taken his eyes of Ana and before Boden could say his name, Ana forgot herself again and said 'ah yes Hamlet, the Great Dane, which vehicle has room for your ego?'the room went silent and Boden boomed "Cooper my Office now" she stood and left the room, and moments later she saw Mclean, Severide and Casey walk in to the office with Boden shutting the door never a good sign and stood infront of Ana and said "is their any reason for the behaviour seen today?" Ana stood to attention hands behind her back and said "Max is my bestie and I was happy for him, I didnt mean any disrespect and seeing Hamlet makes my blood boil but I aplogise Chief, Leftenant and Captain for showing a blatant lack of respect to you", Boden looks Ana in the eye and says " not the point and you know it, is working together with Mclean going to be a problem?" Ana went to speak but no words came out, could she work with the man who had broken her heart and was a small reason she left England?, Casey noticed the conflict in the medics eyes and gave Kelly a look, he caught it and gave him a nod to talk later, before Ana can find her voice Ryan speaks up " Chief Boden, I apologise for my co-workers actions and of course we can work together, and I look forward to being on squad" at this Ana clasps her hands together behind her back to stop from punching the smug man infront of her and looks at Severide and says " no Chief I can work with him,Leftenant give him hell" and walked out the office. 

Matt and Kelly were talking in Kelly's office when Kidd came running in and said " you need to work your magic on Cooper, she is about to hit Mclean" everyone leaves the office and goes to the common room where Jones is in front of Ana and is trying to calm her, whilst Anderson is standing in front of Mclean trying to get him to back off, Everyone is stood round not quiet knowing what's going on and then Max walks in at the same time as Kidd, Casey and Severide and says "Ana, babes he ain't worth it, and then he picks her up but because shes so mad she doesn't hear him and before she can react, kelly steps forward rubs his hands down her arms and she instantly puts her arms up he then carries her out to the apparatus floor and sits her on his knee on his squad chair a few minutes later she is calm and just in time as the alarms ring out  
AMBO 61, POSSIBLE CARDIAC ARREST  
Running to the rig Brett and Ana are out of the house and on the way Brett asks " whats up with you and Mclean?" Ana looks at her and says "bad relationship, good sex, amazing firefighter". Arriving at the location they are met by a woman in a too smart suit who takes them to the hotel room, when they get in the room there is a very large man in his 50's led on his front, cold to the touch and a blue tinge to him, seeing that the women in the room will not be able to move the man Brett asks main to send a squad assist, whilst waiting they asked the woman what had happened and she explained they had been doing a sex act when he passed out, she then grabbed her bag and left, 10 minutes of trying to get the man to roll and revive and then squad 3 arrived, Severide gave his men orders on moving the man over and they all had to help roll him, once he was on his back Brett checked him with the AED and found he did have a faint pulse, Ana tried to get a line in his arm he turned his head and emptied the contents of his stomach all over Mclean, biting her cheek, Ana and Brett got the man sorted and all of squad and the girls got him on the rig and on his way to med for a checkup meanwhile Mclean is stripped off in the rig and all the windows had to be down so the rest of team didnt retch..

20 minutes later 61, arrived back at the house and Ana went straight to the kitchen, she makes toast, grabs marmite and baked beans all the things she bought to make the Manchester crew happy she then makes mugs of tea for them all when everything is ready she goes out to squad table with the food, Anderson is happy to have his meal and a proper brew and the twins tuck straight in to the meal, the rest of squad watch them eat and Capp says "Cooper, do we not get additional snacks?" Marcus speaks up " Ana always cooks when she feels guilty, her baking is the best, I would love chocolate coated flapjack right now" Capp turns to Severide and says " Damn lootenant,Cooper never cooks for you," and before Severide can respond Ana hugs him and says " siblings fight, its fun" and walks off to grab her coffee and think about flapjacks on the way past the kitchen an idea hits her and Ana decides to cook the meal at dinner, Ritter and Gallo have decided on lunch and it is smelling amazing but the oven is currently out of use as the temp needs to stay consistant.  
Ana leaves the men too it and goes to the bunk room on the way there she bumps into Mclean and side stepping him, he grabs her places his hands on her hips and walks her backwards to the blue room, once in there he kisses her and pushes his tongue in her mouth its a game they have played before and next thing she is being pushed up against the back wall of the room furthest from Bodens office and her top is off then his followed by pants being pushed off too Ana loses her shoes, pants and underwear and her fingers are clawing up his back and then she is wrapping her legs round Ryans waist as he rolls a condom on and impales her with out any warning to stop Ana from crying out he kisses her and then using his teeth pulls her bra down and sucks her right then left nipple, Ana is close and feels Ryan gripping her hips tighter leaving finger bruises, pulling away from a kiss, Ana is so close that she moans Ryans name and bites his shoulder leaving a mark he comes from the surprise and pain and fills the condom,once they have started to catch their breaths, Ryan pulls out and Ana can lower her legs, there is a frantic couple of minutes as Ryan ties a knot in the condom and puts it in his pocket to dispose of it later and both of them redress themselves a sort of cease fire hangs between them and Ryan goes to the toilet to dispose of the condom and Ana opens the windows in the blue room, and then lays on her cot, Capp comes in 20 mins later to announce lunch and sees the sleeping medic and isn't sure how to wake her, he gently says her name and she bolts awake, Capp goes to the common room and Ana walks in moments later to join the line after going to the bathroom, Tony asks " what is lunch?" Ritter and Gallo reply its an English traditional meal its Sausages, in a yorkshire pudding with mashed potato and onion gravy, everyone is sat down and Ana and Mclean are seperated on opposite sides of the table by Severide and Max, Casey and Brett are either side of Ana and when everyone has started eating Brett asks " so what's this called?" Anderson replies "toad in the hole, who doesnt like a good toad in the hole?" Mclean chokes on his water he had just put in his mouth and Ana goes red and cant look anyone in the eye. Kidd notices the reaction from both and wants the details of what happened, but needs girl time to do it.  
After lunch Severide says "all rigs to be washed and the house needs deep cleaning" a few moans and groans can be heard but everyone does as told, Ana and Brett are cleaning the shower room when Kidd comes running in, "Cooper, why did you do it? And where did you do it? It has to be today cause thats a fresh mark! Kelly is on the warpath hes out for blood, Matt and Squad are trying to stop him from killing Mclean and possibly throttling you too".Ana stops cleaning the shower cubicle and says "for fuck sake, he took his shirt off didnt he?, fuckin' idiot, and of course,Kelly would know its my bite he has the same one why do I bite? Why we thought up against the far wall in the blue room was a good idea on shift? I don't know, we want to kill each other most of the time and we are awful no good together tried to be a couple but he cant do it,but the sex is good. Ah bloody, bollocking hell!! Im gonna have to fix this right?"Brett and Kidd look at Ana with a look of both pitty that they got caught and amazement that they managed to do it at all.  
Kidd leads Ana and Brett back to the apparatus floor where both Mclean and Severide are circling each, without thinking which seems to be a theme of the day for Ana, she enters the circle faces Mclean and says " wow, Ryan, any excuse to take your clothes off right?, fuck a doodle do, you know where and who I work with? This is why we dont work you dont think or take anyone elses life into consideration, I work here too did that cross your mind or did you just want to get one over on the guys here, look at me I bang the medic up against walls on shift!! Not being able to stop the word vomit that came out of mouth, she turns to face Severide, " you, you have no say about what I do, and who I do it with, I'm not a nun and on occassion I have an itch that needs scratching now my body, my buisness, back of Severide and everyone else, like no one else here has had sex at work a quickie in the shower,rig or if they have one an office?   
Max shouts " Damn kitty ,girl you bite and scratch" Ana looks at Max and says "every cat has a scratching post, he happened to be mine today at least" and with that she walked in to the common room.  
Max is the one to follow Ana and watches as she starts to make flapjack mixing the oats and goldon syrup together she then lines a baking sheet adds grease proof paper to the bottom and bakes the mixture in the oven for about 20 mins, whilst that is going she goes to the freezer takes out chicken balls, prawn toast and vegtable spring rolls, she puts them in trays to go in the oven then she gets the big pot on the stove and fills it with water ready to add the noodles and she starts pulling veggies from the fridge she takes the packets over to the sink and washes the carrots, baby corn, brocoli, cauliflower, mushrooms, bell peppers and chops them and puts them in a pan she then adds some onions to it and covering it with water she puts the lid on and grabs a smaller pan and more mushrooms she leaves them whole as they are button mushrooms and crushes a whole garlic and adds an onion finely chopped she leaves that in a pan adds water and a veg stock pot and lets it do its thing taking the flapjack out of the oven she puts the trays in shuts the door and breaks chocolate bars in to pieces she places the milk chocolate in one bowl and white chocolate in another and once the flapjack is cool enough she melts the milk chocolate in the microwave pours that over the flapjack then does the same with the white chocolate, leaving the chocolate to set she goes back to the sauce she is making taking the lid of the veggies she adds pineapple juice and pineapple chunks and chinese 5 spice and leaves it alone to thicken up, when everything is fully cooked and she is happy with it the food is dished up and she calls everyone to eat Max has stayed by herside the whole time helping her with catering sized pots that she struggled to lift and helping her clean as she goes so the kitchen tidy apart from the things used now, everyone files in and the kitchen smells amazing piling their plates up the chatter is generic small talk and Anderson knows that tensions are still high so he says " leftenant after dinner, can we have a little UK versus USA rescue challenge, you can set the scenario each team needs a firefighter medic is that possible?" kidd says she is it for 51 and Anderson says "perfect Coop is ours she had to have both to be on an ambulence in a firestation back home, you are either ambulance station based or firestation based and your just a paramedic at ambo or trained firefighter with medic Coop loves adventure and girls got moves maybe its the feline in her that she climbs trees easily?" Brett is on standby as the PIC to help the teams per protocol and Casey is the commanding officer all decisions are made by him and he gives and recieves the orders whilst Ritter and Gallo volunteer to close down the kitchen and sort the pots from dinner,truck and engine who are not taking part go and set the scenes, squad have to rescue an unconcious man who is tangled on the roof a dummy wrapped up to make it a challenge for them and UK have to rescue a man from the river where the dummy has been placed in a paddling pool filled with water, the 2 teams put turnout gear on and its the first time that Ana has worn hers and she loves the newness and seeing Cooper on the back she puts her helmet on and listens to her team Ryan as the most senior is going to the river with Marcus, Max is the anchor point on truck that they are using for a cliff rescue and Henry is to be winch man and Ana is diving into the water she takes her gear off and everyone copies their orders back to Ryan who relays them to Casey, they get the go ahead and Squad give their plan both teams have to wait for the horn signal and Mouch blasts it and off they go scrambling up truck is easy for Ana and she helps Max and Henry get up with the equipment, Max gets to work securing the anchor line and Henry and Ana attach themselves to safety 1 and main line 1 they then feed safety to Max to go on Anchor and main line that is on the pully system everyone shouts secure and Henry lowers Ana into the water the pool is freezing and tries to drag the man to the shore where her commanding officer and co-worker are waiting but he is trapped on reeds or webbing in this case she shouts Marcus to hold the mans arms and marcus lays on the floor toes secure to the ground and holds the man under the arms, ana puts her whole body under the water and looks to see how to release him she nearly has him free when she cant move any more and comes up to ask Ryan to come of main? He asks Casey and is given a 5 second permission,Casey sets the stop watch and Ana goes back under in the 5 seconds she has him free and shouts for the stokes basket and winch she goes back on main and together her and Marcus secure him to the basket Henry and Max haul him up and Marcus gives ground support meanwhile Ana is looking at the fastest route to the top to treat her patient and seeing squad is next to truck asks for direct route Ryan sees her plan and asks for a trust approval from Casey this is granted leaving her shoes off, Ryan throws Ana on to Squad and she runs up the windshield to the top and from the top of Squad she jumps on to truck to get there just as the man has been hoisted keeping him in the basket she asks for towels and the jump bag this is thrown up and she starts checking vitals knowing hypothermia is his biggest problem she undresses the man removing cold wet clothing she dries him with a blanket then she wraps a blanket and foil blanket and secures him back in the basket all 5 of the team work together first to lower Ana and tske her off lines and then the patient once on the ground as the winners Brett is there to support her partner and they treat and transport, Squad are seconds behind the UK and they had stopped to watch Ana climb up and over which lost them vital seconds. Once everything has been packed away Ana asks permission to shower and change and Kidd waits for her to strip to put her clothes in the laundry for her, after her very quick shower Ana is struggling with being cold she has poor circulation anyway and the cold and wet has gone straight to her bones after getting dried and dressed she adds her extra socks her villans hoodie and fluffy blanket and seeks warmth in the common room, Max is next to Mouch on the sofa and opens his arms to let the medic snuggle although not much space Ana makes her self fit perfectly and Marcus brings her a hot chocolate, Henry kneels next to the sofa and scratches his hands through Ana's hair once she has drunk her drink and within minutes she has her thumb in her mouth and is driffting of to sleep, Max says to leave her to sleep on him for a while having missed his best friend doing this and everyone lowers their voices so the medic can sleep a few shivers rack her body and Brett checks her temp she is slightly low at 35.3 celsius so a hot water bottle is made and placed under the blanket, Ana sighs in her sleep and snuggles her face into max's neck, Casey,Severide and Mclean had been reviewing techniques in the briefing room and praising both teams for their efforts both men from 51 were impressed with Ana and Severide had big brother pride and said " look man about earlier, i'll never be happy with my baby sister being with anyone but I know how much you hurt her, but if your the mistake she keeps on making then, that's on you I will be there to pick up the pieces and mend her broken heart, the men walk into the common room to see Brett and Kidd adding a warm saline pack to a sleeping Ana and he goes over before he can ask Anderson steps forward, Ana got to cold on the exercise and she has bad circualtion normally her core temp is 35.5 celsius and we have added a warm solution to help her intenally, WE all care about Ana and know what she needs and how stubborn she is, now do you want to put her to bed or are we doing it? Kelly looksa at the UK crowd and rubs Ana's arm she lifts her arms and he picks her up briadal style and walks her to his room Kidd is behind with the warming solution and Ana is placed on Kelly's bed once Kidd has rigged her bag up she leaves the room knowing her man will not be leaving quarters until Ana is awake and she brings him a water, flapjack and fruit kissing him she leaves to go to her own bunk at 1am, Max knocks on Kelly's door and volunters to watch Ana, Kelly agrees and sleeps on Ana's cot in the bunk room being near Kidd and Brett he falls asleep and is awoken at 6:15 with the smell of coffee, knowing it has to be Ana he sits up on her cot and sips it slowly once he has drunk that and eaten her pop tart and apple he goes to see her in the common room no words are needed she stands in front of him and he picks her up places her feet on his and kisses her on the head, Ana hugs him tight and says " I dont know why we fight, i hate it" kelly replies " we are siblings, its what we do kiddo" Ana gives a watery smile and says ," I love you Lelly, always and forever" she kisses his cheek and walks off to make her porridge and smoothie before she hits the gym.  
As shift is over and cotd have been stripped and belongings gathered Ana walks past Ryan,Henry,Max,Kelly, Stellan and Matt she is wearing her villains leggings that have all their faces on cruella, maleficant, ursula, hades, evil queen, lady tremaine and mother Gothall the boys cant help but stare, her sports bra has the names on it and over the top is her hoodie she unlocks her car throws her stuff in the boot and gets in as she drives off 'I say no' comes on from Heathers and Ryan says " being near her is my drug, I don't know if I can quit her" Henry says " but you both never really try and you need to find away to set each other free".  
.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ana has her boys back, having fun with her joint family next chapter and no fires are mentioned but maybe new feelings catch fire instead?....


	7. Girls, just wanna have fun, 90's style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana is off shift and she is working out and celebrating Henry's 30th birthday with singing and drinking at Molly's

Ana arrives at the gym and as its her first time will meet her PT and be shown the equipment before her first class, Ana is met at the door by a small 5' woman with bright bubblegum pink pixie cut hair wearing a gym shark coordinated blue crop top and cycle shorts, she takes Ana to get her ID taken and gives her the electronic key for the equipment and a set of head phones and her locker key and she also gets a towel, protein shake flask, pre workout satchets in chocolate flavour and is taken to the top floor equipment room, Aimee her instructor tells Ana to do the 10minute run warm up on the treadmill which she does and then she does 20mins on the rower and then 20 on the mat doing weights on both arms and legs and Aimee then said she would add her workout to the key for next time she came and had added barr fit and Cardio Hit aswell.  
Ana left Aimee and headed downstairs to the ballet room for barre fit and was surprised to see Sylvie and Stella, going over to them she says " hi,nice surprise what you doing here?" Stella says "girl time with a bit of exercise" and Brett says " this is my second class, I take cycle class here now too" a tall french man called Jean calls the class to attention and everyone gets into first position and the warm up is the ballet positions calm and easy and then the classical music stopped and faster 80's music started and the class had to plies, and move into eleves and then tandu and finish with rond de jambe when the class was over the girls met back up and Stella went to sign up at the gym, Sylive left to get some groceries and Ana went to the lockers grabbing her gym bag she hit the showers using private cubical to get washed, dried and dressed and left, Ana saw Stella had waited for her and said " I'm not ready to go home, do you want to grab a coffee or something?" Ana replies Hell yeah there is a cute independant coffee house lets go" so they walked down the street to mad hatters an Alice in Wonderland themed coffee place and they place their orders at the counter Stella orders a grilled cheese and a flat white with sugar and Ana orders toast and marmalade, with English Breakfast tea and they sit by the window and wait, Ana and Stella are chatting quietly about not very much when the order is given to them and Stella then says " why did you pretend you didn't know Kelly on your first shift?" Ana replies " I didn't want to presume he knew me and we saw each other once a year, and I didn't know if he wanted to have a public acknowledgment about it, I didn't want to mislead you that was never my intention and I'm sorry if iv'e made our relationship weird, I do genuinly like you and think your brilliant for Kelly" when they have eaten they walk back to get their cars and Stella drives off to the right and Ana decides on retail therapy and goes to the outlet mall turning left she drives for 30 minutes listening to disney songs and when she arrives she heads to all saints and buys dark blue denim kick flare jeans and the long sleeve tees in white, cream, pastel blue, pastel pink and pastel purple and seeing the best group gift for Henry picks up his gift too, Ana then heads to urban outfitters and buys a pastel tie dye head scarf and a dark blue jean jacket and going in to Aerie she buys a teal and silver corset style crop top that has thin straps and then she goes to the lingerie section and buys a teal and silver bra and french knicker set and then she spots comfy pastel tie dye tshirt bras and cotton full brief bottoms that she buys is there any thing better than matching new set underwear? Leaving the store, Ana has to stop in Disney and she sees 4 Mugs that match her new family she buys Winnie the Pooh for Stella, Tigger for Sylvie and then she buys Owl for Matt and Rabbit for Kelly and buys herself Eeyore all the mugs are positive words of affirmation on them with the character at the bottom and their at top in bold but they are a good size so she puts them in her basket and then spots new Stitch pj tshirt and yoga pant set so of course that went in and then she sees a baby yoda homewear set with dinner plate, side plate, bowl, glass and cutlery.Ana added Eeyore silicon cookie mould,baby yoda and stitch so they went in the basket then she added the nautical mikey character collection into her basket for the laundry room and finally in homewear she adds winnie the pooh honey pot cookie jar, winnke the pooh and friends tea towels, apron and oven gloves 2 lots so she can wash them and the last thing to go in was a hades snowglobe for the living room, going to pay she finds in the reduced bin is a villans trinket tray that would be perfect for her sideboard in the hallway for mail and keys to go $250 lighter Ana is in her car on the way home, bringing all her purchases and bags in the house she puts her mickey characters in the laundry room that consists of nautical Mickey cookie jar for her washing tabs to go in, she puts the figures on the shelf and then sorts her laundry as its friday mrs Coombs has emptied the washer and folded all her dried clothes putting them in her laundry basket so Ana empties her work and gym bag and puts the washing on, then she goes to the kitchen and puts the homewear purchases in the empty dishwasher and adds her to go thumper tumbler, straw and lid and her fruit pots and hydroflask she then goes upstairs and puts her bags away with her new clothes and is alerted to a new text from the group about Henry's birthday he is 30 on saturday but knowing they all have shifts on sunday Ana plans a 90's themed birthday the time is 14:30 so she texts Hermann ( Can we use Mollys as a private function tonight for Anderson's 30th birthday bash, please?)  
Hermann replies (sure, collect the keys to set up when your ready)  
Ana thanks him and puts in the 51 chat  
( Private function at Molly's tonight at 8 90's themed clothing double denim, band Tees etc, Henry is 30)  
Everyone agrees to be there not all are going to be dressed up and then she puts in the UK chat  
(Molly's tonight, celebrating Henry 90's vibe clothing, 8pm)  
She then leaves her house goes to party city picks up balloons, banners, 30 signs and music posters from the 90's then she dashes round target getting party food and cake and disposable paper plates and napkins and because she is a child buys party bags,bubbles, yoyo's, mini playing cards, stress head squeezy toys and races to Hermanns arriving at his home she is met by a blond haired woman who introduces herself as Cindi and gives Ana the keys to Molly's Ana thanks her and leaves she spends the next 4 hrs decorating Mollys and setting up the goody bags writing names on all of them she added miniture bottles of whiskey, bourbon,gin or vodka to them and then she swaps with Hermann who is stock checking, Ana gets home rushes upstairs to have a quick shower, and put on her new jeans and tops threads the scarf through the belt loops and adds her chandelier earings, glittery eye shadow in pewter and finds her pointy ankle boots with the one inch heel so not comfortable and her tiny barley fits her stuff in it clutch and is off out the door, hailing a cab she arrives at Mollys at 20:15 and people have started to messge where she is..  
Ana walks in to the pub and is deafened by the music that isnt normally played but its Oasis' Dont look back in anger so she feels its appropriate then she spots the keyboard at thr back of thr room and knows thats a Max thing and opposite the bar where Matt and Kelly usually sit is a projector showing a reel of photos from Henry's 30 years being alive and a lot of his station photos have a half naked Ana on them, why she isnt sure, of course the men are staring but Ana doesnt see it she never does, Stella says to the group " she doesn't know shes beautiful" Marcus goes over to his DJ decks and plays 1D's you dont know your beautiful and on the chorous the whole pub sings "you dont know your beautiful" Ana laughs and suddenly a phone rings as face time is projected on to the wall and the music stops as Commander Hamish McDonald starts speaking in his scotish highlands accent, instantly Ana misses home a little but seeing Kelly she pushes those thoughts away, Hamish asks if his men are behaving and looks at Boden when he says and "how you getting on with snarky is she behaving or have you already had words? I should have told you she has a brilliant ability, everyone looks between the man on the wall and their Chief and Boden says " what ability? Hamish replies " an ability to get herself in trouble, she does it without trying or thinking, seriously though Ana, you will always have a home here but I know why and who you went to Chicago to find and I get it, so to all of 51 look after our girl and Kelly your a lucky man to have this crazy kitty in your life and finally for today only Kitty, Henry you are my favourite and not just an incredible firefighter but an amazing human, I hope you like your 2 gifts?" From behind the bar out walks Henry's husband Adam and he says " Happy Birthday Baby" Henry wraps him a massive hug and kisses him, Henry looks at his Commander and says "and the second gift" Hamish looks at Max and says " well a certain female we all know and love lost a bet, she wasnt supposed to screw Ryan on day 1 of arriving at 51, so she has to sing a song and I have chosen the one she sang at your wedding, Ana walks over to the keyboard as Max joins her and she puts her inears in place and picks up the microphone as Max plays the chords, Ana takes a deep breath looks at Henry and Adam and starts to sing...

We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough  
As you drive me to my house  
I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down  
You and I both have to hide on the outside  
Where I can't be yours and you can't be mine

But I know this, we got a love that is homeless

Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours

It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face

But we know this, we got a love that is hopeless

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours

I don't wanna live love this way  
I don't wanna hide us away  
I wonder if it ever will change  
I'm living for that day, someday  
When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours

Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that

The whole of Molly's is silent as another secret is shared from Ana, Henry and Adam pull her into a massive group bear hug, sharing a private conversation when they break free Max hugs her and they walk to the bar where she leans up and grabs Kelly's bourbon, not really a drinker the sip she takes burns her throat and Kelly takes his glass back and holding her forehead finishes his drink in one gulp, Sylvie and Stella both say "Damn girl you gotta set of pipes, that was amazing".  
The evening continues with music, drink, party food and of course birthday cake and as the guests start to leave Ana hands out their goody bags, when all that remains is the UK group, Ana,Stella,Sylvie ,Matt and Kelly they share one last hug with Ana take their bags and leave in a cab and shutting down a now tidy back to normal Molly's the 5 from 51, Stella locks up as Ana throws the rubbish out and then Matt, Stella and Kelly get in one cab and Matt says he will come round tomorrow to measure up decking and patio and they leave and Ana takes Sylvie home with her letting her crash in the guest room, she gives Sylvie a glass of water paracetamol and an oversized used to be Ryans t-shirt and saying night heads up to bed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Ana, can have fun and its drama free and we got to hear her sing..


	8. So, next time hit the wood not your thumb!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana, Sylvie,Matt,Stella and Kelly have a fun filled Saturday at Ana'a but a DIY project ends up with Ana in hospital again and needing Kelly much to his delight and friendly teasing from the others....

Ana woke up at 7 and got out of bed and changed into her Care Bear active wear with her funshine hoodie over the top and taking her yoga mat, she went into the kitchen and grabbed her care bear water bottle and filled it with the water from the fridge, then she grabbed her fruit pot from the freezer and put it in her blender and added her chocolate protein powder and a dollop of nutella and blended it all together and put the flask in the fridge, she then grabbed her Disney protein flask and added her chocolate prework out and mixed it with water and took both her drinks into the living room where she loaded up her cardio hit class on her chromencast from her phone, drank the pre-workout,she was just about to start when Sylvie arrived in the living room and asked to join in so Ana ran upstairs and grabbed Sylvie her snoopy active wear and matching hoodie and grabbed a legging and jumper dress outfit from the wardrobe too and gave them to Sylvie to have, Sylvie used the nemo bathroom downstairs and Ana loaded the washer ready for Sylvie to put her clothes in, putting it on they both started the workout and an hour later both were panting and gasping for breath, Sylvie put her wet clothes in Ana's dryer and went to join Ana in the kitchen where she was making Sylvie a smoothie too, Ana ran up to have a shower as her shopping was due to be delivered, leaving Sylvie to drink her smoothie and wait for her clothes to dry, Sylvie had just gone to shower and dress as Ana came down stairs and hearing Harry Potter playing she goes to get her shopping, putting it away, Ana starts her weekly meal prep she is baking her mac and Cheese and lasagne in the oven when Sylvie comes down and sees Ana is in the middle of making cookies when she spots Sylvie she says " pancakes are cooking and I have made a pot of coffee, Stella,Matt and Kelly will be here soon so we can all eat together if thats ok? Sylvie says "Ana,you've done more than enough all ready, your such a good friend." Just then the doorbell rings again and Sylvie answers whilst Ana dishes up the pancakes the left over fruit that she chopped and a choice of toppings, and puts the coffee,creamer,milk and sugar on the table with their new mugs, everyone piles into the kitchen and Stella hugs and kisses Ana on the cheek,Matt gives her a half hug and Kelly kisses the top of her head, Ana gets everyone seated and they all tuck into the brunch with Ana sat on the island stool, after brunch Ana washes and loads the dishwasher whilst Stella makes more Coffee and Sylvie is putting the premade meals in the freezer for Ana, the guys are in the garden measuring the decking and patio spaces, they come in and Stella has their mugs filled with coffee and Matt talks Ana through her options for the outdoor space,once they have agreed on what Ana wants Kelly and Matt leave to get the materials Ana gives Matt her bank card and says what ever it costs. The girls sit in the living room and chat, watch Disney+ and have fun together. The boys arrive back and get to work in the garden the girls go to help Stella and Sylvie work on the patio carrying the flags and Ana is helping with the decking, now Ana is not the most DIY minded person and is out of her depth with most things but she sees Matt using the high powered Staple machiene and asks for a turn, using her Lelly voice she says "Matt, can I have a turn with the staple thingy?" Matt stops what he is doing and says " No, if you dont know its name, you cant use it," Pouting Ana turns her attention to Kelly and says " Lelly, please can I do something fun, I want to play with a tool. Kelly coughs and the girls laugh and Ana says "Get your minds out of the gutters" Kelly hands Ana a nail and a hammer and says "OK, hit the nail with the hammer" Ana does really well for the first 2 hits and then the 3rd one happens and she switches hands using her right to hold the hammer and her left hand to hold the nail as Casey moves to her left and she didnt want to knock him, so doing the same thing she did before she goes to hit the nail and hits her thumb instead the crack is loud and Sylvie and Stella both run over to Ana who is still holding the hammer and isn't saying or doing anything, Sylvie rushes inside and finds Ana's first aid kit and rushes back to Ana, taking Ana's left hand in her right one she can see its a clean break and it is going black, Sylvie bandages her thumb and slings her arm up out of the way and then says " Ok, trip to med" Kelly drives Ana's car and Sylvie and Stella sit beside her in the back with Matt in the passenger seat, Ana hasnt said a word or reacted since the incident and Matt had to take the hammer from her hand.   
Arriving at Med they are greeted by April who says " well, its a walk in thats a first,who is it this time?" Sylvie says "Ana" and April hands the forms to Kelly to fill in, after a 10 minute wait, Will comes out and shows Ana to bay 3 once she is sat down he removes the sling and bandage and seeing her thumb orders an x-ray, Ana goes to get one and doesnt respond to pain when her thumb is manipulated so that they can see it from all angles, being sent back down to bay 3 and Will recieves the X-rays and confirms it's broken and will need casting so she is given morphine so they can set it before its put in a cast, Ana asks for Sylvie and once they are alone Ana bursts into uncontrollable sobbing, Sylvie rubs her back and April gives her morphine, once its taken effect, April pulls her thumb making it crunch painfully in protest at being put back in place and then April asks what colour cast Ana would like and she mumbles " Purple, please" once the cast has set Ana is allowed to go home and in the same way they came the depart, Ana sleeps on Stellas shoulder on the way back with her thumb close to her chest, Kelly asks "Why didn't she want me in the room with her?, I don't get it".   
Back at Ana's the group are thinking of going there seperate ways when Ana, cries out in her sleep and goes to put her thumb in to soothe herself when it wont bend, she whimpers and keeps trying, after the 3rd try she wakes up groggy and has a full blown crying session and Sylvie asks " Ana,what do you need sweetie?" Ana cries harder and Kelly walks out of the room as he can't listen to her cry, Matt grabs the throw of the sofa and wraps it round Ana, Stella goes to check on Kelly and finds him pacing round the kitchen, Stella asks " sup, Kelly?" Kelly looks at Stella and says " she didnt want me with her and the crying worried me," Stella hugs him as Matt walks in saying " shes too stressed nothing is working any ideas?" From the living room sylvie shouts " Kelly" all 3 run to her and see Ana screaming and crying holding her arm but nothing is helping, Kelly goes over to her and rubs her arm and Ana stops crying but doesnt raise her arms she keeps the sore one protected by the right one, Kelly is really at a loss and as he goes to move Ana cries more, sitting next to her Kelly asks " what can we do, what do you need?" Ana sobs out " my thumb,I need my thumb, Im 36 and still need my thumb to soothe myself if Im scared or sad or in pain and I can't do it, it wont reach" noone had any words for her and Sylvie goes to get her more meds and Stella makes a hot chocolate, once its ready Stella gives it to Ana with the pain meds in her system again, she falls asleep and the remaining 4 go in the garden to complete the project, 2hrs later a much calmer and in less pain Ana goes to join the group with phone in hand making a pizza order asking for the works and a piece of tiramisu, Everyone is happy to see Ana looking and acting better and she " thanks the group for all their hardwork on the garden" waving it off the group gets cleaned up in the kitchen and go into the living room, Harry Potter plays and Ana goes to get the pizza but is beaten to it by Kelly, he collects it from the delivery guy and asks "how much?" The delivery guy says " card payment" Kelly thanks the guy and brings the too much food too the guys, Matt grabs beers and Ana's water bottle, Ana asks "Lelly, my stay at your home,night?" Knowing she is a little loopy Kelly replies " sure, Ana no worries." They eat the pizza and Stella and Sylvie help Ana pack her bags whilst the boys tidy and lock the downstairs and pack Ana's snack bag and then load up Stella's car with Ana and her things, Matt drives Sylvie home and when he returns to the appartment he sees Ana asleep with her head on Stella and Kelly watching over his girls but when the time gets late and knowing they are not morning people they need to head to bed so Kelly strokes Ana's arms and she lifts them up to be carried, Kelly puts Ana in Stellas bed and as he is leaning to kiss her forehead Ana mumbles " Lelly, don't leave me, I need you, we need each other, me and you, forever and always" Stella whispers " Kel, stay with her it's fine, your bed is much more comfy anyway and kisses him before going to bed," Matt turns the lights off and heads to bed to but in the morning when he had to go and wake the medic and squad leiutenant he has to take a photo of a Kelly led on his side one arm over Ana and the other is near Ana's mouth where in the night she has obviously sucked Kelly's thumb, Matt leaves the room and moments later Kelly appears and says " I know its weird a 36 year old still needs her thumb, but its kinda cute too, very strange when she grabbed my hand at 3am to suck my thumb though but I like being able to help her." Stella asks how Kelly's night was and Matt shows her the photo Stella says "Aww," Kelly asks her if shes ok with it really and Stella says it was weird at first but I get it you both orbit each other, your so in tune with each other, I think your true soul mates and thats ok, you love Matt and Ana in very different ways and I know you love me and we love you too and would do anything for us" Just then Ana says" yeah, yeah we love Lelly and would do anything for him too but right now Stella I need you, I cant dress myself with my stupid dominate hand uncooperating help please?"   
Once they arrive at 51 the whole house wont to know what happened and Gallo raises the question " why did you swap hands?" Ana replies " to not knock Casey" Capp tells her " next time Cooper hit the nail not your thumb" and Ana says " next time I want to try the staple gun" Kelly walks away saying "nope never going to happen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sunday scaries happen and the Medics on 61 are put in danger, how will 51 and a certain Squad lieutenat react? Max has a moment with Ritter....


	9. No such thing as normal,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana and 51 are on shift, its sunday and the gang activity takes a dramatic twist, how will 51 handle it? Max and Ritter share a moment...

Ana has just made it into the common room when Cruz appears and says Captain, lootenant, Brett and Cooper, Boden wants to see you in his office, the first 3 headed for the chief and Ryan grabs Ana before she can follow pushing her back out on to the Ap floor and Max, Marcus and Henry crowd round to find out what happened and all go to ask her DIY questions and just tell her shes such a wally for hitting herself but then Kelly comes back to find her and says "Oi,Ana, move your ass" Ryan without thinking says "yes please babe" Kelly glares at him and shouts "Mclean, check your attitude, leave her alone please". Kelly puts his hand on Ana's back and pushes her towards the office with Ana grumbling " I know where Chiefs office is,you dont have to baby me at work leftenant"Boden is waiting for the pair to arrive and asks " Cooper, are you fit to work?Ana replies " Yes,Chief I last had strong painkillers 18hrs ago and it's not that bad now, Im fine to work" Kelly argues over her and says "she, needs benching today she can work the controls" Ana looks at Kelly and says " Chief the decision is yours" Brett speaks up " Im happy to have Cooper be my partner today" and Casey says " One call if it's hurting or stopping you working then we bench you" everyone agrees and Kelly says " Im not happy, but Brett she looks like shes in pain or I see it I'll bench her myself" looking at Ana he says as he leaves "Im serious, Im not kidding one wince, and I will lock you in my office until shift is over, Don't push me on this, you'll lose Anastasia" Everyone leaves and gets food, Ana decides to skip the line and grabs fruit instead, watching her UK family mix with her 51 family she smiles as she takes a bite and is surprised when Henry grabs her by the arm and drags her to their spot he sits her on the table and grabs the sharpies so they can draw on her cast, Ana lets them doodle on her cast and soon everyone is wanting a turn Stella is just handing a pen to Kelly when the alarm goes off   
AMBO 61, WAREHOUSE 4, FACTORY LANE, MALE, UNKOWN CAUSES  
Brett and Ana both stand up and leave, getting in the rig, Ana and Brett arrive at the abandoned warehouse and confirm with main its the right location, dispatch confirm and the medics get out, they enter the warehouse and then a bang is heard as the door slam shuts and a giant of a man stands behind the girls pushing Brett forward sees Ana spin round to face him asking "what's your problem? We are just medics", he pushes Ana round the other way and makes the girls move by pushing them in the back Ana grumbles to Brett " what is it, push Ana day today?" Brett and Ana enter the large warehouse floor and are meet with a dozen men all sporting the same hand gun and knife tattoo the gang that's been causing chaos in the neighbourhood, the leader Mateo says " you the 2 that fixed the traitor?Ana says " if you mean the knife wound then yes" Mateo says " wow listen to the lil ladies words, all posh, why you talkin like that?" Ana replies " lived in England" Mateo grabs Brett by the arm and drags her towards a pile of rags in the corner of the room, Ana follows and when they get closer the rags move and the girls see a man covered in blood, Ana pulls back the covers and the smell of rotting flesh hits the girls noses, Brett goes to lift his top up and a gun shot wound is visable on his right shoulder, together the girls work to do the best they can for him but an infection and puss coming from the site doesn't give them much hope, the man is pale and sweaty but cold to the touch and his breathing is laboured and pulse racing Ana tells the men standing round that it doesnt look good when all of a sudden from the side door comes an army of rival gang members shots are fired and both Brett and Ana huddle together in the corner to avoid the bullets, 3 of them hit the man who dies instantly, 10 mins later half the crews on both sides are either dead or wounded and Brett and Ana are grabbed by Mateo and dragged out to the ambulance where a young boy not yet a teen is on the stretcher blood dripping from his left knee, Brett asks his name and he says "Raoul, it hurts" Brett and Ana get to work on the boy as two men get in the front and drive the rig further up the track to the old mill and once inside the men grabbed the stretcher and two men grab the medics, pushing them into the mill the men ask what other things Raoul needs and Ana replies " jeez, I don't know a GSW victim might need this novel thing called a hospital" Ana gets hit with the butt of the handgun for her sarcastic comment and she cries out in pain, Brett says "hey, I cant do this on my own so leave her alone, we need more gauze, tape and blankets, Brett is checking Ana over when suddenly Ana is pulled backwards and tied to a steel pole in the middle of the room, Ana is feeling dizzy and sick and knows she needs to stay awake in case of concussion, the men leave to grab supplies from who knows where and on the way remove the radios from the girls, Brett gets her hands bound infront with cable ties and left with a very much in pain Ana...  
Meanwhile back at 51 the firefighters have returned from an appartment fire and they missed their girls on scene and Max says " damn where's Coop and Brett at?" Henry checks in with Boden in case they had a new call out but nothing had come through so they call through to main to ask if they know where Ambo is.. Cruz and Kidd are talking to main and are told that 61 can not be reached and have gone radio silent, Marcus hears this and says "no way,not Coop,she toes the line but she's not that reckless, sonething isn't right" Ryan goes to get Severide at the same time Capp tells him that voight and Jay are outside all of the firehouse go outside and Jay says " we got word that there was gang retaliation and shots fired at the old warehouses on factory lane, so we want to ask you to be alert and if your medics get any GSW calls to alert us, Max shouts " that was their last callout and we havent seen or heard from then since its been 6 hours", Max walks off and gets Boden and in the kitchen Ritter asks Jones if he is ok? Max replies "nope,she's my ride or die, she knows more about me than anyone and I have an identical twin, she was the first person I came out to and she hugged me told me she loved me and we went out in canal street the gay district in Manchester and helped me tell Marc, I need to know she's safe" Ritter hugs Jones and they both lean in but before anything can happen Gallo appears and says " all units, lets go get our girls" everyone scrambles to their rigs and head off to the old warehouses.   
The crews arrive at the last known adress but they aren't there, they hear sirens and gun shots and getting in their rigs follow the noise and approaching the old mill see police carting people off in cuffs and an ambulance is arriving from the other direction, Severide is frantic as they get out and can hear singing coming from inside rushing in they hear Brett and Ana singing 'Always look on the bright side of life' 

Some things in life are bad  
They can really make you mad  
Other things just make you swear and curse  
When you're chewing on life's gristle  
Don't grumble, give a whistle  
And this'll help things turn out for the best  
And

Always look on the bright side of life  
Always look on the light side of life

If life seems jolly rotten  
There's something you've forgotten  
And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing  
When you're feeling in the dumps  
Don't be silly chumps  
Just purse your lips and whistle, that's the thing  
And

Always look on the bright side of life  
(Come on)  
Always look on the right side of life

For life is quite absurd  
And death's the final word  
You must always face the curtain with a bow  
Forget about your sin  
Give the audience a grin  
Enjoy it, it's your last chance anyhow

So always look on the bright side of death  
A just before you draw your terminal breath

Life's a piece of shit  
When you look at it  
Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true  
You'll see it's all a show  
Keep 'em laughin' as you go  
Just remember that the last laugh is on you  
And

Always look on the bright side of life  
Always look on the right side of life  
(C'mon Brian, cheer up)  
Always look on the bright side of life  
Always look on the bright side of life

Always look on the bright side of life

I mean, what have you got to lose?  
You know, you come from nothing  
You're going back to nothing  
What have you lost? Nothing

Always look on the right side of life

Nothing will come from nothing, ya know what they say  
Cheer up ya old bugga c'mon give us a grin (Always look on the right side of life)  
There ya are, see  
It's the end of the film  
Incidentally this record's available in the foyer (Always look on the right side of life)

Some of us got to live as well, you know  
(Always look on the right side of life)  
Who do you think pays for all this rubbish  
(Always look on the right side of life)  
They're not gonna make their money back, you know  
I told them, I said to him, Bernie, I said they'll never make their money back  
(Always look on the right side of life)

Songwriters: Eric Idle

Arriving inside Kelly runs straight to Ana, but Max is quicker and he is held back by Brett who says, she lost blood and maybe a concussion she needs an ambulance, Max goes to pick Ana up and she says "no, I'm not a baby,I can walk and Im not working control" Max ignores her and carries her bridal style to 61, whilst the second ambulance transports Raoul to med, Brett and Kidd work on Ana and drive her to med with a firefighter escort, Ana is rushed to get s CT scan which confirms a concussion and she is given anti sickness and migraine tablets, her cast is checked and she is told that she needs to take the rest of shift off but not be alone. Ana walks out and Brett drives them back to 51, Boden is stood waiting for them as they get out and summons Brett,Casey, Severide and Ana to his office, Boden asks for a full incident report and then asks what med said before Ana can answer Severide says " your benched,control or my office pick?" No-one sticks up for her this time as she is in pain and needs rest but looking after, but Ana's stubborn side kicks in and she says " Rig, I pick rig, you need to stop babying me on shift Severide, now permission to return to active duty?" Boden is about to respond when Ryan knocks on the door with Ana's discharge from duty paperwork and says "med faxed this Chief," Ana looks at Ryan with disgust and Boden says " your not cleared for duty Cooper" Ana winces and Severide throws her over his shoulder and drops her on his bed removes her shoes,places his trash can by the bed and turns the lights out he says to Ana, " I dont baby you,but I will protect you and I wont apologise for caring, get over it and you forget im stubborn too". Severide leaves the room, knowing he wont be getting much sleep he heads off for Coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Ana, ever have a normal non-eventful shift at work?  
> Will Ritter and Max have another moment together and is Kelly ever going to let Ana out of his sight after what happened?


	10. Rainy days make people crazy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana is back on shift, but is hiding something from 51, the UK 4 know what it is, and think its funny...  
> Ana has the busiest shift of her career so far and Kelly goes full big brother meaning Ana gets frustrated....

Ana ran from her car to the main door the weather was awful, dark grey sky, with icy water being thrown at them by the bucketful, Ana hears Brett calling and holds the door open for her and they both go to the locker room to get ready for shift, Ryan and Henry are talking to Cruz about a squad thing and Ritter, Max,Marcus and Gallo are talking about the weather and what excitement shift could bring, everyone heads off to the briefing room and Boden is all ready waiting calling everyone to attention he explains that the weather is making people forget how to drive and they have had a call from the water company that parts of the city sewers are at capacity and may burst, everyone feels that today is going to be a wet one and prepare to wear their rain gear, once dismissed everyone checks that they have the right gear and its a buffet style breakfast grab what you want, so once ambo has been checked, Brett and Ana go and grab food both picking up croissants and fruit and a glass of juice they go and sit down, Mouch walks past the girls with Herrmann who puts one hand on Bretts left shoulder and his other hand on Ana's right shoulder, when he touches her, Ana jumps at the touch and Herrmann looks worried, Ana says " Sorry, leftenant you made me jump" Herrmann brushes it off but sees the look that Kidd gives him and Severide walks in to the conversation happening across the room and asks Casey " what, I miss?" Mouch replies from his spot on the sofa, where he is stroking Tuesday and says " Herrmann put his hand on Coopers shoulder and she jumped a foot in the air" Ana without looking up says " Leftenant Herrmann scared me its all good and it wasn't a foot it was a slight jolt" Ana stands up and walks out of the room and on the way she smashes her right shoulder in to Ryan, Ryan grumbles "Damn Coop, Whats your damage?" And Severide says " Or where"s your damage now?" Max follows Ana into the showers and gets her to take her top off so he can add more cream and re bandage the large tattoo that starts on her right shoulder at the back and goes to her collarbone but is luckily hidden by her t-shirt at the moment, Max helps her out and says " you gonna be ok? I feel mean for making you get this tat," Ana looks at him and says " I lost the bet, first one to end up in hospital from an idiot injury had to get tattooed so I did it and the one you chose is very cute and apart from being in a little bit of contact pain i'm fine,thanks for doing this by the way" just as Max had finished the alarms sound TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3,ENGINE 51, BUILDING COLLAPSE, ST MARY MAGDALENE BOARDING SCHOOL, they run to their rigs and on the way Ana accidently flashes squad 3 as she is pulling the top over her bra luckily the bandage is hidden and Ryan says " aww that one looked good on my floor" Henry, Cruz and Capp look to see what Severide would do and Ana walks off missing the "Anderson, Mclean move your asses and stop staring at my sister and no part of her clothing will ever be on your floor again got it?" The men get in the rig and Capp says " so Mclean how many times that bra been at yours?" Severide turns from his front seat and says " enough about Coopers Bra and if your thinking of my sister don't,have a cold shower" the crews all arrive on seen and are greeted by the principle of the school who says " the roof collapsed on the older east side of the building and 10 students and the floor matron are still inside but the rain is pouring in on them, pleae help them please". Squad spring into action and Truck support them Engine starts pumping water from the rubble and the medics are ready with heat pads, heat blankets, blankets and warming solutions as well as the usual medical supplies, whilst they are waiting for the go ahead Brett asks " Cooper, whats really wrong with your shoulder?" Ana replies " nothing, its all good, promise partner" before Brett can respond they hear "Medic's" over the radio so they respond and enter the collapsed building finding 4 girls being escorted out with a few cuts and bruises and then they move further in and Mouch is helping Max free a girl with her ankle stuck under a beam asking if they need help Max shoos them on and going further down the corridor that is being battered by the rain they see squad trying to free 2 girls whilst truck free the matron,Severide shouts "Cooper this one here" and Brett goes to help Casey and the Matron, Ana approaches the chaos and asks for info and is told the left one is concious but the one on the right hasn't moved since we started rescue, Ana checks her vitals and is not happy with what she finds, diminished lung sounds, weak pulse and not responsive to pain so she says "not good, move fast" Henry and Ryan start adding cribbing and airbags and slowly they free the conscious girl first who is helped out by Capp and Tony and then as they go to free the second girl a deluge of water runs in from dislodging the roof more and Ana is soaked and desperate to release the girl and get her to hospital so with the final raise of the beam they get her out and Ana treats her and together they get her in the rig, Brett is happy to be reunited with her partner and they stabalize the patient ready for transport.  
Back at 51, Ana is hanging her turnout coat up to dry and looking for a hot drink when the alarms sound AMBO 61, MAN DOWN UNKNOWN CAUSES, 18TH AND MADISON, getting in the rig, Brett cranks the heating and they head to the location when they get there a man is lead on the floor a cut coming from his head, the man had slipped and bumped his head on the floor no blood is present but the man has a lump on his head so they get him transported to lakeshore.  
Before the rig has stopped Ana is out and looking for warmth she spots Henry sat at squad with the rest and knowing he drinks scolding tea she walks over grabs it and takes a gulp letting the liquid warm her from the inside out, before she can take a second gulp the alarms go off  
TRUCK 51, SQUAD 3, AMBO 61 POSSIBLE DROWNING LAKE MICHIGAN  
Ana puts the mug down as everyone scrambles to their rigs and soon they are by the lake where a woman is stood and says "my partner is a landscape photographer and he took pictures of the storm on the lake but the waves got higher and took him in, I said it was stupid but he didn't listen and now I cant find him and oh god I need him here with me, please find him." Ana is beyond cold and wet at this point but she goes to help the distressed woman and she wraps her in a blanket and sits her in the Ambo, Severide gears up and they have an agonising 10 minute wait as the man is found but it doesnt look good, Ana runs to assisst and she starts the AED whilst Brett wipes the man down they shock him 3 times and in between each shock Brett performs CPR, on the 4th round Brett is ready to call it and although Ana is freezing, wet and hungry she isnt ready to give up so she finds a strength and she pummels his heart the thump she gives him helps jolt his heart and the 4th shock makes it stronger, they rush the man Tim to med and raced back to 51, Ana jumps down and grabs Henry and Ryan and leads them to the locker room, her bandage has become stuck to her skin and its rubbed round the tattoo, both men help Ana take her top off and dry her shoulder and apply more ointment and re apply a bandage, then they help her put a dry shirt on and they walk back to the common room, Ryan has made tea for Henry and hot lemon and honey for Ana, he hands her the mug and as she sits down Marcus passes her 2 paracetamol to take for the pain in her shoulder and Herrmann notices and says "you in pain, Cooper?" A certain over protective officer with bat like hearing when it comes to Ana, looks up noticing the looks Ana replies " period pain" the men groan and look disgusted and the UK group all raise eyebrows and smirk at each other with knowing looks and of course this time Casey notices it and asks "Jones and Jones, that look what was it?" Twin telepathy came to the rescue " just remembering how bitchy, Ana gets, and if we have her sweet supply to hand" Casey walks away and Ana says "thanks" to the twins. Ana just finishes her drink when the alarms sound again TRUCK 51, SQUAD 3, AMBO 61 PIPE BURST, MAPLE LANE, GRANT PARK...  
Racing to their rig, Ana is worried she lives near the adress, arriving Ana and co see a neighbour that knows Ana and says " Ana thank goodness,it's you, Carrie hasn't made it out of the basement appartment she was visiting Bernard" Ana relays the information and all she can do is watch as squad and truck do their thing and engine pumps the water, 20 minutes laters Brett and Ana are being called into the apartment and the medics get to work warming the patients, with help from truck they get Mrs Baker out and squad help Mr Tooley out, once reunited Mrs Baker goes in to granny mode and tells everyone who is there how amazing Ana is and all the things she does for them, she then looks at Ryan and says, " You, are not the man she needs and if you want her, prove it not sneaking around late at night, A lady deserves flowers and candies not stones to the window for what do you young people call it a body roll?" Ana avoids the blue eyes she can feel on her and catches Kidd's eye who shakes her head letting Ana know shes gonna get it and maybe deserves it, but for now there is a job to do so Brett and Ana transport the pair to Med and once cleared they head back to 51, all Ana and Brett want is a hot shower, hot food and a rest for a while after being out in such miserable weather all day. Ana and Brett are greeted by an Angry Ryan and an even angrier Severide " Stop playing with her heart, you dont have the balls to date her properly all you want is a quick fuck and then to run back home leaving us to pick up the pieces, stop now before she gets hurt or I will hurt you!!!" Ryan replies " we are friends, sometimes friends do daft things together and we have fun, you do know what fun is right?" Max and Henry jump in " Ana, is a big girl and it is 100% her life and her mistakes to make and if you can't respect that then both of you will lose her" Severide replies " you act like her friends but let him treat her like shit and I know damn well she is keeping secrets again" Ana is furious and shouts at all of them " My house is open to anyone who needs it, my body is my buisness, no I'm not sleeping with him or anyone else but don't be such a hypocrite Severide, you slept your way round Chicago if I listen to the man whore gossip, Ryan you know better than to wind him up and Max I love you so much thank you, Ignore Severide you are a good friend, now if you don't mind, im going to have a shower on my own, grab hot food, have a hot chocolate and try to get some rest or do I need permission?" Not waiting for a reply, Ana storms of to the showers and once she has washed and dried and got dressed she goes to the common room with her first aid kit and approaches Max, Max turns to add the new dressing and add more ointment to the new tattoo, taking her right arm out of the top to make sure nothing is showing Max gets to work and thats when everyone sees the brand new purple and pink butterfly on a pastel blues stargazer lilly. Kidd tells Ana, "wow girl love the new ink, did it hurt?"Ana replies " parts of it but more the shading than the outline, it only hurts if you add direct pressure to it hence the wince this morning, I was the first person to have an idiot hospital trip, so I had to get a tattoo and this was the one Max designed for me and I love it. Ryan goes to the fridge as Severide walks in and the 2 men glare at each other before Ana shouts " Enough, grow up, neither of you own me, whatever game your playing leave me out of it", with that Ana walks off to the bunk room and flops down on her cot and puts her earbuds in and settles down to sleep. The following morning the weather is sunny and lovely and Ana is preparing her preworkout smoothie when Severide walks in and asks "What you doing? Plans for the next couple of days?" Ana refuses to answer and when she's done she walks past him and prepares for end of shift, Severide lets her go knowing shes still pissed at him, on the way to her car, Severide tries again and Ana gives him the finger and drives to the gym and her barre fit class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ana has a new tattoo and she showed how much of a badass she can be but will her and Kelly stop yelling at each other before next shift or will Boden threaten to lock them in the blue office to figure it out?


	11. Time to say goodbye...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana is hosting a house party to say goodbye to her UK boys and all of 51 are invited, Ana gets news that rocks her and the whole firehouse and she needs Kelly more than either of them realised.

After a normal shift where Ana avoided both Mclean and Severide and a very busy morning getting her house ready for the leaving party, Ana had hung all the fairy lights in the garden and didn't get one injury, she had warned the neighbours who were all elderly and they laughed and told her to have a good evening, Ana set up the dance floor and DJ Booth on her new decking and had a safe smoking area on her patio including the fire bucket so that the cigarettes can be put out in, Ana had set up the food and snacks in the kitchen and there were IKEA rubber storage baskets filled with alcohol in the garden, kitchen and living room where Ana had put the karaoke machine, at 8pm the house was full of her firefighter family both from Chicago and Manchester and they were all having fun, Stella and Sylvie had dragged Max, Marcus, Darren (Ritter) and Blake (Galllo) on to the dancefloor and Henry arrived with Ana to dance to 'Wannabe' when the song finished, Henry went for his 1st I only smoke when I drink break and the other 4 boys went to sing Journey's Don't stop believing, Ryan appeared and lead Ana upstairs to her music room where he said " I love you Ana, but I cant be the man you need or deserve but for some reason I can't quit you, but I have never seen you so happy and you belong to a family that love you and well Severide is a lot over protective but he loves you your both just to stubborn!!!" Ana says " I love you too, and maybe if you sort your life out and the stars align we get another shot" Ryan grabs Ana by the back of the neck and a tender kiss soon becomes hot and steamy, without thinking Ana's velvet long sleeve min black dress is on the floor and the belt on Ryan's jeans are undone before things become X-rated Herrmann knocks on the door saying " Severide has noticed your missing you may want to join the party downstairs and Ana replies " On my way,1minute" and Ryan says " cockblocking firefighters" and he follows Hermmann in to the living room, a few seconds later Ana arrives with kissed red lips and a bruise on her collarbone and a dress that is crumpled to which Capp shouts " Damn Mclean does everything Cooper wears end up on the floor when your around?" All eyes on Ana and Ryan makes her go for her favourite karaoke song and she loads it up and starts to sing Faith Hills 'This kiss' 

I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss (unstoppable)  
This kiss, this kiss

Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course, oh  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby, I'm forever yours

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss (unsinkable)  
This kiss, this kiss

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, or  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let every thing slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss (it's criminal)  
This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me darling, yeah  
It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss (it's criminal)  
This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me darling, yeah  
It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
After the song finishes with a flirty wink and blowing a kiss at Ryan the whole UK group put their song on   
One Directions 'Live while we're young'

Hey, girl, I'm waiting on you, I'm waiting on you  
Come on, and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the window's down

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met, but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight, let's get some  
And live while we're young  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
And live while we're young (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Tonight, let's get some  
And live while we're young

Hey, girl, it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't overthink, just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah, get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ooh  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met, but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight, let's get some  
And live while we're young  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Wanna live while we're young (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Tonight, let's get some  
And live while we're young  
And, girl, you and I  
We're 'bout to make some memories tonight  
I wanna live while we're young  
We want to live while we're young

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met, but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight, let's get some  
And live while we're young

Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met, but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight, let's get some  
And live while we're young

Come on, young (Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live)  
Wanna live while we're young  
(Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young)  
Tonight, let's get some  
And live while we're young,

Once the song ends the group ask the 51 crew to stand in their teams and then Henry and Ryan and Max and Marcus stand together and say " when firefighters leave to move to new stations we give parting gifts so to Engine although we didn't work with you this is for you and they give Herrmann a bobble head british firefighter that can live on the dashboard and they also have a selection of miniature scotches for the team to sample together, then Max and Marc give the crew of truck a gift bag of scotch, a guide to British sarcasm book and then Ryan and Henry give squad a selection of scotch and a how to swear posh book and then to chief boden they give him the special peat smoked 25 year old Glenfidich scotch and a Hamley's firefighter Teddy, then the men present a book to Sylvie when she opens it she laughs loudly and says " best gift ever, I'll share it with Stella and maybe the rest if they behave" then the group turn to Ana and say " Ana, you are doing amazing and are loved even when your stubborn and emotional and we are proud to be your UK family and anytime you want to visit your always welcome the door is always open, then Ryan says " Ana I'm not sorry for the time we have spent together or the trouble we have caused and its been fun to see the vein in Sevrerides head pop out, but I know your in safe hands and are loved so I'm happy to hand you over to 51" Max steps forward and hands Ana a gift box and says " Ana, you are the purest heart, I have ever met, you accepted me before I truly accepted myself and have never been anything other than amazing and I hate that we will be so far apart now but promise me we keep in touch?" Ana replies " June 1st Quakers me and you for Manchester Pride all the glitter and all the fun and all the laughter and maybe a cute boy?" And then they all hand her a big parcel wrapped in brown paper she opens it and bursts into tears its a black and white photo of her 4 UK boys and all of 51 stood round her with Kelly resting his chin on top of her head taken at Molly's for Henry's 30th birthday and it will take pride of place in her kitchen next to her photo of the boys from her graduation to join the firefighters. Henry tells Ana that she isn't allowed to hang the photo, Ana laughs and pulls her boys into a group hug. The boys then make Ana sing the first song she ever sang with them ...

When it's love you give, I'll be a man of good faith  
Then in love you'll live, I'll make a stand and won't break  
I'll be the rock you can build on  
Be there when you're old, to have and to hold

When there's love inside, I swear I'll always be strong  
Then there's a reason why, I'll prove to you we belong  
I'll be the wall that protects you  
From the wind and the rain, from the hurt and the pain, yeah!

Let's make it! (All for one and all for love)

Let the one you hold be the one you want, the one you need  
'Cause when it's all for one, it's one for all  
When there's someone that should know, then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love

When it's love you make, I'll be the fire in your night  
When it's love you take I will defend, I will fight  
I'll be there when you need me  
When honor's at stake, this vow I will make

Let's make it! (All for one and all for love)

Let the one you hold be the one you want, the one you need  
'Cause when it's all for one, it's one for all  
When there's someone that should know, then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love

Don't lay our love to rest  
'Cause we can stand up to the test  
We've got everything and more  
Than we had planned

More than the rivers that run the land  
We got it all in our hands!

Let's make it! (All for one and all for love)

Let the one you hold be the one you want, the one you need  
'Cause when it's (All for one, it's one for all) It's one for all  
When there's someone that should know, then just let your feelings show  
When there's someone that you want, someone that you need, let's make it

All, all for one  
And all for love

Then the whole room join together for one final song...

Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go  
And I just can't look, it's killing me  
And taking control

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
(It was only a kiss), it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go  
'Cause I just can't look, it's killing me  
And taking control

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibi  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

I never  
I never  
I never  
I never

The group says there good nights and Ana shuts everything down she looks up and goes to sleep...

Two days later the Monday Ana is up and ready for shift as she is getting ready to leave the door bell goes and Ana opens the door to a man in a suit and he asks Miss Anastasia Esmerelda Cooper? Ana replies "yes" he replies " "you've been served" and he walks away and gets in his porche 9-11, Ana is stunned throws the envelope in her bag and heads off to work, when she gets to work she does her usual routine then takes the envelope and going through the kitchen she stands on the bins and pulls herself onto the roof and opens the envelope inside is a court mandated summons that she will be a hostile witness for the defence team as part of her ex-uncles trial, shaking with rage, Ana let's out an almighty roar of pain and can't stop the tears from flowing down her face uncontrollable sobs rack her body and its Ritter who finds her when he takes Tuesday out before the start of shift and he goes back inside and before he can say anything else Boden calls them all into the briefing room and when Severide enters he looks at the empty chair and frowns and whispers to Matt " Where's Ana?" Matt shrugs his shoulders, just before Boden calls order Ana walks in her head down and sits in her chair as Boden fills the group in on the new candidate medic who will be doing a ridealong next shift Brett and Ana both nod at Boden and just before the meeting finishes, Ana stands and says " can all officers follow me to your office Chief it will only take a moment, the men follow Ana to Bodens office and she shows them the letter she sits down with her head down hands in her lap and waits for the men to stop reading, Boden tells Ana " you have the full support of this house and anything you need just ask, I will grant you the necessary furlough to see this bastard gets what he deserves and you are not a victim but a survivor" Hermmann says " "get your lawyer ready to help you with this kiddo and anything you need let us know" Casey says " whatever you need Cooper and if we can support you in anyway let me know" Boden dismisses everyone and going past Severide's office he grabs Ana by the arm and pulls her in and shutting the door says " what's going on, you Want to talk about it and can we be normal with each other again? I won't apologise for being protective of you and reacting when the men in this house see you half naked and make comments? Ana shakes her head and says" you need to rein the over protectiveness in when we are at work and I love you too and miss you but you need to let me live a little at times please and honestly this court case has my head spinning in all directions and I don't have a clue what to do, I want him to be punished for the crimes he committed but don't really want the whole of cook County or state of Illonis knowing my childhood, I processed this and got closure when he was arrested and who the hell even reported him because it wasn't me? What do I do if he gets to walk free Lelly? Kelly places Ana on his feet and kisses the top of her head telling her " your not alone and we will figure this out together and we get your legal team to do what they are paid for but you need to call your aunt Debbie too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ana has too face her ex-uncle in court, how will that go and what will a certain Leftenant's reaction be?....


	12. Facing her fears in court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana is facing her uncle in court and truths come out and healing can begin, 51 rally round and Severide makes the easiest promise of his life.  
> 51 meets the new medical candidate who gets on the wrongside of Severide.

Ana was awake before her alarm, her nerves and worry had got the better of her and she was overthinking again, Ana was prepared,she had spoken to Aunt Debbie who was also testifying and her legal council had prepared her well and her outfit was ready to be worn, giving a frustrated sigh, Ana gave up on sleep and got up,making her bed, opening the curtains and then she went to have her shower, Ana spent longer on her hair and makeup than nornal making sure her hair looked smart but casual with it half up, half down and she goes over her natural curls with her curling wand. Ana keeps her makeup natural with a copper colour on her eyelids and makes sure her foundation is blended correctly and then she goes downstairs in just her dressing gown and makes her tea and fruit toast and takes it on to her decking outside as its a cold but sunny day, Ana enjoys the nature sounds and the weak spring sun on her face and she stays outside until she's gone cold, going back in she does some light housework, and when her restlessness kicks in she goes back upstairs and finishes getting ready she puts her forest green satin wrap dress on and adds her silver jewlery, checking herself in the mirror Ana applies her nude matt liquid lip, twirls a curl into place and then grabs her all saints leather jacket and grabs her black Vivian Westwood clutch bag and her black Jimmy Choo slingback heels to put on when she gets downstairs, Ana fills up her hydro flask and because she can't wait any longer she puts her shoes and jacket on and grabs her bag, locks up the house and gets in her car heading for the coffee house near the court.  
Ana arrives and parks her car on the court carpark she gets out and walks to the coffee house to order her mocha iced coffee and a flapjack,Ana sits by the window and people watches as the world gets busier with work commuters and court officials arriving. Ana looks at her phone and notices she has 10 minutes before she needs to meet her council for the final briefing and decides to head into the court house, Ana places her bag and jacket through the scanner with her shoes and then walks through the metal detector she had just put her jacket, bag and shoes on when her legal council arrived and lead Ana to a briefing room where Ana will wait until she is called to the stand, Mr Jenkins her lead lawyer is an elderly, well dressed softly spoken man who doesn't say alot but when he talks you automatically listen to him and he checks in with Ana that she is OK and understands the process, Ana does and they wait for the court room to be called.

COOK COUNTY VS GREGGORY PARKER, COURT ROOM 4  
Ana waits 30 minutes before a court clerk comes to get her and they walk to the room in silence, Ana sees her ex-uncle at the Dock and avoids him, taking her place on the stand a different court clerk says..  
ANASTASIA ESMERELDA COOPER, DO YOU SWEAR TO TELL THE TRUTH, THE WHOLE TRUTH AND NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH?

Ana replies " Yes"

The lead defence attorney stands up and approaches Ana and says " what is your relationship to the defendant?"

Ana replies " he was my uncle by marriage, my Aunt is my mum's sister"

Attorney How long did you live with the Parker's?

Ana " from the ages of 2-6 or 1986- 1990"

What was your relationship like with your uncle?

" He was my uncle at the time, a firefighter who had a short temper that was as firey as the job he did, He would use his belt every time I did something wrong or that needed disciplining and he would use me as a human ashtray and when I started school he used a ruler on my bottom and when I went to touch an iron he held it against my stomach that never truly healed, the words he used were derogatory and cruel in nature."

Why did you never report him?

"How do you report something you think is normal?, would you want to receive more pain and punishment from talking like I had been threatened with since I was 4 going to preK?"

Who reported the alleged abuse in the first instants?

"My grade 1 teacher after she had seen the burn on my stomach"

Why did you keep quiet all those years?

" from 1990 until 2015, I lived the most amazing life with my paternal grandparents in England and they undid all the hate and pain Mr Parker inflicted on me." 

If Chicago was so awful why did you return?

"Chicago has never been awful, I have my parents buried here, my Guardian lived here, his son who is like my brother lives here and my maternal aunt that I saw all the way through my life lives here, so Chicago isn't at all bad, but like everything bad things happened here"

Why did you wait so long to report your uncle?

"I never reported him, I came back to Chicago for myself to make links with my American heritage and to build a bond with my auntie that was more intense than just summer holidays and I moved back into my family home and started my job with CFD, I didnt even know that Mr Parker still worked for the CFD and given the different surnames noone would know there may have been a familiar link, my records had been sealed in 2002 in the US,when I turned 18 and they got reopened in January when my current employer wanted to know why a threat was made in his fire house and the reaction it got from me, I told my side of this story to them and to Detectives Atwater and Burgess after a complaint had been made"

You didn't make the initial complaint?

" No"

No further questions.

Mr Jenkins stood up and said "Ms Cooper, as a paramedic with the CFD are you aware of signs, symptoms and protocol for reporting abuse?

Of Course, it's basic training all first responders are given.

Would you report abuse if you saw it?

I would report a suspicion or if I got a weird vibe or feeling from a call or a disclosure no matter how throwaway the remark could be, as a survivor of abuse I don't look for it, but would do anything I could to stop anyone else suffering like I did"

Ms Cooper do you give consent for your medical records, X-rays and photographs to be recorded into evidence for the court?

" Yes"

No further questions, your honour.

Ana was dismissed and a short recess was called, Ana went to the briefing room and collected her belongings before going to watch the rest of the trial in the gallery with her family from 51, Walking into the gallery, Ana saw a very distressed and shocked looking 51 who still couldn't get used to the history that little Ana had been subjected too.

Court was reconvened and Debbie took the stand she spent 10 minutes explaining to the prosecution her version of events and the relationship Ana and her now have, and then the defence team tried to blame her exhusbands actions on her which Debbie rebutted and categorically denied. Her last statement was..

" My Ex- Husband, Greggory is responsible for his own actions, I didnt report the abuse on the wishes of my Niece Anastasia Cooper but when she came to tell her firehouse her story I 100% supported her and will continue to be sorry she got hurt in my care and will spend a lifetime trying to make it up to her and wipe that monster from both of our memories"

Court is adjorned for lunch and the 51 crew go to the coffee house that Ana visited earlier and they kept the conversation light and left Ana to join in when she wanted otherwise she was very quiet.

Court was reconvened and they heard the court clerk announce   
MATILDA MORRISON DO YOU PROMISE TO TELL THE TRUTH,THE WHOLE TRUTH AND NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH?

Matilda replies "yes"

Mr Jenkins then stood and approached Matilda and said  
"MS Morrison, how do you know the defendant?

"I was his candidate and he was my cheif"

What was he like as a superior?

"He was my first chief and he was hard on everyone he would yell if a different battalion chief was in charge of a call out and he would make homophobic and derogatory comments about fellow firefighters, he was always making comments on what I wore of shift and would tell me the only job I should have is cleaning the firehouse not putting the fires out, then when I was on a call and got hurt and had to rescued by Squad 3 from house 51 he grabbed me by my arms leaving fingerprints on my upper arms and slammed me against my locker causing a concussion he wouldn't stop, the hits kept coming and when he put his hands on my neck is when I left that house and reported him to the police, I reported him to the CFD after I spoke to my new commanding officers who are tough and shout but never get physical and I am now a much better firefighter and have thrived under the right conditions"

The defence lawyer asked if her medical records could be submitted as evidence and Matilda said "Yes"   
He then asked " why did you speak up?"

Matilda replied " it wasn't right or acceptable and I remember my high-school teacher quoting Eleanor Roosevelt, no-one has the right to make you feel inferior without, your consent, I didn't consent so I reported him and if he did it to me how many others had he done it too and got away with it?"

The closing arguments then got spoken and the jury were dismissed to re evaluate the evidence and reach a verdict and court was adjourned for a while.  
At 4:57 court was reconvened and the jury announced they had reached a unanimous decision, Guilty

The judge sentenced Greggory Parker to 20 years with no chance of parole at Cook County Jail 

Ana put her head in her hands and took a moment to process what had happened and was relived it was finally all over. 51 waited for Ana and Herrmann announced first round was free at Molly's, everyone left to take advantage of the offer and that just left Ana, Kelly and Debbie, Ana and Debbie hugged each other and then Ana was wrapped in a giant bear hug and made to feel safe and secure and promises   
"No matter what life throws at us, we have each other and I will be your protector until my last day on this earth"

they walked out of the court and drive to Molly's.....

2 days later sees 2nd watch back on shift and the new candidate medic walks past the squad table and spots Ana going to the locker room and says  
" Damn,that a nice ass, it's gonna be fun working here"  
Capp, Tony and Cruz all look to Severide who is about to say something or throw a punch when Herrmann calls everyone to the briefing room..  
Boden goes through the usual morning briefing and then introduces the candidate "Robbie Smith" he is given a hey welcome to 51 and the group is dismissed, lining up for breakfast Smith is stood behind Ana and infront of Severide and he says

" Damn girl, what time do they open?"

Ana spins round and says

" what?"  
Smith replies 

"Your legs,what time do they open?, me and you could do some damage in the store room, you up for it?" 

Ana notices the whole house has gone quiet and knows the deadly look Severide will be giving the foolish medic and to avoid trouble says

" The store room? how disappointing I thought you might have come up with a more original location".

She then walked off with her hash browns and fried egg sandwich.  
Shift was slow with a few medical callous but they were easy fixes and Smith still hadn't taken the hint to not make comments about Ana and finds himself making another inappropriate comment infront of Severide and Casey,

"Damn Cooper, really is the full package,killer hourglass figure, nice rack, cute accent and brains, you don't see that much anymore, how many of you have tapped that?"

Severide replies  
" No-one in this house has 'tapped that' because Cooper is my little sister and the guys here know when they have crossed a line and one more comment about her will see you facing disciplinary action do you understand?"

Casey then says  
" Smith, my office, I think we need to go over rules and expectations with regard to staying at 51"

Smith follows Casey to the office as Ana walks past them and he can't help looking her up and down to the point that Ana pulls her jacket tighter round her body, and shudders once she is past him and goes to find Brett and Kidd who are sat with Tuesday on the sofa and she says 

"Smith, nice body and good medic but what a pity his head is filled with rocks and he is such a horny toad"

Stella and Brett give Ana a sympathetic look and know life isnt going to get easier with his mouth and Severides over protectiveness.  
the alarms sound   
TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3, AMBO 61, BATTALION 25, ENGINE 51 FIRE HIGH RISE OFFICES 826 MAGNIFICANT MILE MULTIPLE UNITS RESPONDING  
Everyone gets in their rigs and psyche themselves up for whatever they may face, when they arrive they are confronted by absolute chaos, people running out of the building screaming and one woman runs straight into Ana and says  
" fire started top floor photocopier there are 20 floors, 20 got down the elevator but it won't move past 18"

Ana relays all the information she has over the radio to all the responding units and then waits for Brett to give orders from the plan she has put together with chief, the 3 medics walk into the building and are called onto the 18th floor to support truck and when they get there they hear screaming and banging from the lift shouting help we need a medic, squad hear the banging and go to open the door as they do a hand grabs Ana and pulls her in before the door can be secured it closes and the lift moves and gets stuck between the 17th and 16th floor.Ana radios to say  
" we have 5 trapped in the lift one is bleeding from the head minor cut, one is suffering with mild claustrophobia and the worst one is a young woman 22 years old who is having an epileptic seizure, no known medication on them, possibly triggered by the stobe lighting effect and it's getting hot in here"

Severide radios " Stay put, we'll get you out a soon as we can"

Ana forgets to knock her radio off saying " where else can I go trapped in a lift,that I can't control, wanker" 

Laughter can be heard over Ana's radio and she swears   
" oh bollocks"

Ana turns to the woman seizing on the floor and asks the man who grabbed her (Jamie) how long she had been like this? She then gets to work on stabilising the woman and reassuring the rest that help will arrive soon and to keep calm, Ana can feel the ceiling above her getting hotter and she is worried that the group may get dehydration if they don't get out soon, so Ana makes the decision to check the roof of the lift asking the man who grabbed her to stay on the floor with the patient Hope and then she asks the tallest man to give her a boost, taking her boots off she stands on Paul's shoulders and lifts the hatch above her is the Car on fire and the cables are groaning under the heat, Ana jumps down and informs the crew what's going on. Ana puts her shoes on and looks at an escape plan but thinks its limited being in a hot tin can.  
Ana is sweating and her hair and shirt is stuck to her and she is worried about the rest of the group who have been in these conditions longer, just as Severide radios that help is on the way the cart lunges sideways and Ana bangs her head on the floor, she updates squad and Cruz and Capp tell her not to worry they will soon have them out and Brett and Smith are on standby to help, another 10 minutes pass and then the cart is brought to a stop on 15 and Squad and truck work together, Mouch holds the door open and Cruz and Capp get Hope out first with Jamie and then Casey and kidd coax Max the man with claustrophobia out and then Gallo and Tony guide Zara out of the lift, then Severide appears to get Ana out but she makes him take Paul first just as Ana is about to leave the cart jolts and Ana jumps and Mouch catches her.  
Once they all get back to 51, Ana announces she is going for a shower as she is sweaty and gross from being to hot and trapped in a lift and Smith asks 

"You need help washing your back" 

Ana flips him off and showers in peace,  
Once she is out she needs water she is dehydrated and feeling dizzy and if Lelly notices she will be on a drip at med, Ana grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, she is taking a sip when Tuesday comes running in from outside and knocks into Ana sending her flying straight onto Smith who catches her saying

"Cooper there are too many layers between us at the moment, but this position works for me, hell I don't even mind the audience, what about you?"

Ana pushes herself of him and says  
" Smith please enough, I'm to tired to play this game with you, save it for next shift OK?" 

The following morning sees Ana leaving 51 in her Lilo and Stitch sports bra and leggings ready to do her Barre fit class, with Stella,Matt, Kelly and Sylvie when Robbie catches up saying

"Yo, Cooper, I can give you a much better workout, it's good both horizontal and vertical and will work your thighs as well as get your heart rate pulsing, you up for it"?

Ana replies " Aww Smith, I'm sorry, I can't bang you, there is no room for me with your big head in the way"

Ana then turns round stands on Severides feet and kisses him on the cheek before saying bye to Matt and seeing Stella and Sylvie at the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ana thinks work is going to be fun with Robbie the medical flirt but will Severide keep him at 51?...


	13. Medics make the worst patients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith continues to annoy Ana, and an accident on shift sees Ana in the hospital and 51 not happy and a very distraught Severide

Ana waited to enter 51 as she had just spotted Smith walking in and didn't want an inappropriate comment so early in the morning, waiting a few minutes longer Ana leaves her car and goes to her locker where she meets Kidd and Brett and the 3 walk into the briefing room where Boden announces that a string of paramedics have been hit with a flu bug and 61 may have a crazy shift, Boden then tells everyone that the commissioner will be asking for a report on the UK team to be ready by the end of next shift. Everyone is dismissed and today breakfast is cereal and Ana joins the group with her oatmeal and smoothie and goes to sit down Smith walks in and says  
"Damn Coop, your looking fine today"  
Ana replies  
" erm thanks I think"  
Just then the alarm goes off  
AMBO 61 WOMAN IN DISTRESS  
they go to their rig and help the woman who needed an Epipen and taking to lakeshore to find out the cause of her allergic reaction.  
This quick call out sees the medics back at 51 very quickly and the rest of the house are deep cleaning, Smith stocks the rig whilst Ana and Brett help to clean the common room, Smith and Squad 3 walk in for lunch (meatloaf) as Ana walks in from the bins and Smith says

"Yo!, Coop wet Tshirt competition and you didn't invite me to judge it, remove your top and start again?"

Ana says  
"Smith, enough it's never going to happen I don't date in house it's complicated enough,stop please"

The Alarms go off again  
TRUCK 81,ENGINE 51,SQUAD 3, AMBO 61 HINCHLEY SCHOOL ,CHEMICAL FIRE  
everyone gets in their rigs and attend the scene luckily it's not so bad a few minor burns and smoke inhalation and the science teacher needs an overnight stay in Med for a minor concussion and everyone heads back to 51, not long after Ambo comes back and Ana is making a salad sandwich as she hates meatloaf she is just about to take a bite when the alarm goes again  
AMBO 61, SQUAD 6 ASSIST NAVY PIER 

Ana is impressed to see how this team work together and knows they are efficiant but does miss seeing Severide taking charge and so she can keep an eye on him, she is just as protective but doesn't show it as much in public, Ana as she is getting in the Ambo for a transport to lakeshore for a broken ankle, the leuitenat Riley Roberts asks for her number and Ana has his number ready to add to her phone when she gets back to 51, when they get back Ana goes to grab her phone and a slightly jealous Smith says to the whole house

"Ana won't sleep with me but will get the number of the lieutenant of Squad 6 what's he got that I dont have?"

The house all look to Brett who says 

"they talked that's all, it was a quick chat before we left for lakeshore and He has her number thats what he's got, and Smith her buisness is her buisness stop trying to cause trouble please, she is our team mate that's not cool" 

The house all go back to their jobs and Ana gets her sandwich from the fridge she goes to sit in Severides chair at squad table and watches her family work before she can help them the alarm sounds again  
AMBULANCES 61,18 AND 22, SQUAD 9, TRUCK 85, ENGINE 15 HIGHER WACKER FACTORY DISTRICT  
Ana is on her way to the rig when Severide stops her and tells her to be careful he has a bad feeling about this call, Ana squeezes his hand and runs to leave, when they arrive on scene Battalion chief Murdox is directing his crews Truck will vent the roof,Squad is doing a primary search top to bottom and a triage is set up most of the patients are walk outs and its mild smoke inhalation and a few cuts and bruises, Squad 9 ask for Truck on the 6th floor and medical support Murdox sends In 61 and are told by the squad lieutenant Ridley that a man is trapped under the rubble of the collapsed roof above, Brett checks him for crush syndrome and when it appears he is OK Squad proceed to get him out quickly using the hydraulic ram which causes the room to vibrate, Ana knows it not safe and gets Smith to grab an IV bag of fluids and tells Brett to make the morphine just as the roof gives out Ana pushes Brett out of the way and is trapped under the rubble from the floor above, Ridley radios main that they need additional support and 51 is dispatched when they arrive Murdox tell them what has happened and that a medic has become trapped they head to the 6th floor and find Truck 85 and Squad 9 removing the rubble from the man as he has been trapped the longest with more weight having been added and Brett is putting a line in Ana to administer Morphine and Smith is trying to rescue her,Squad 3 and Truck 81 work fast to help free the man and 30 minutes later Brett and Smith have him in the Ambo on the way to Med, the rescue mission then turns to Ana who is lead on her front with her legs and lower back buried under the rubble and her right arm had been pinned where she threw it over the man to protect him from falling rubble and debris, 45 minutes after she became trapped team 51 had her on her back and Ana whimpered in pain even with Morphine and they placed her on a back board with C collar and fastened to the gurney before loading her into Ambo 18 and watched her speed of to Med, engine put the fire out and help their firehouse complete overhaul but before firehouse 51 can leave the deputy commissioner Franklin arrives and wants a full incident report on what happened and Murdox and Ridley are taken to HQ to give statements, Casey knows Severide is losing control of his emotions and shouts  
"Tony, Capp, Cruz take Kelly and we will meet you at Med"  
Saluting the men get in squad and leave and moments later truck leaves too but Casey tells Boden what has happened on the way to Med.

At Med Brett and Smith are waiting for Ana to arrive and have already informed Will, Ethan and April of her arrival they have trauma team on standby and the alarm goes off that 18 is coming in hot, the doctors rush to greet the ambulance and the 2 paramedics explain that Ana has been responsive to pain but stopped breathing in the rig 3 minutes out from Med but she had a weak pulse and possible internal bleeding, Ana is rushed into trauma 3 and Brett goes to speak to Chad and Davis and has the news ready for when 51 arrive, 20 minutes after Ana arrived squad and truck arrive with Boden moments behind them and Brett tells them all the information she has and then Kelly says  
" what the hell happened in there?"

Brett replies "we were called in by Ridley to help with the man and to clear the rubble quickly they used the hydraulic ram, Ana could feel the vibrations in the room and told them to stop and use airbags and cribbing but chief Murdox told her to remember she is a medic and his rescue squad knew what they were doing, the floor above us started dropping more and more rubble and Ana told Smith to grab an Iv and told me to get Morphine so we were out of harms way as the roof came down on her and she went to protect the man,"

Starting to cry, Brett looks at all of 51 and says  
" Im so sorry I'm the PIC and should have been the one to get hurt but she saw what I didn't and it happened so fast, oh god its all my fault"

Casey gives her a hug and says

"No Sylvie its not your fault, Ana has firefighter training and would have noticed things you couldn't see"

Stella is holding Kelly who has the urge to punch the walls and is looking distraught he goes to sit down his right leg bouncing out of pent up energy and needing news and Matt sits next to him with Boden opposite and they have an agonising 2 hour wait before Will comes out to say  
" Ana has been sedated she did stop breathing on the way here and had to be intubated but that was shock and the intubation will come out tomorrow morning she has a double cannula in the back of her hands,a drip in her left arm and a catheter all these can be removed in the morning, she has a broken right arm elbow to wrist and we thought she had damaged her kidneys but a scan shows its just muscular and her calves are also badly bruised 8 weeks off work and she should be fine, there is no paralysis but she is on strong painkillers, I suggest you finish shift and come back in the morning"

Boden tells everyone to get in their rigs and when they get back to 51, he calls them all to the briefing room so they can come up with a game plan, Boden relives Severide of his command putting cruz In as acting lieutenant but Severide has to stay at 51 so they can stop him being foolish so he goes to his office to do more paperwork, truck and squad are called to an RTC and when they get back its nearing midnight, Casey goes to Severide's office and sees him staring at a photo of Ana that Sylvie had taken and Matt got framed its a picture of Ana at Molly's leaning against the bar on her elbows a mischievous glint in her eyes and a huge smile on her face, her tattoo on her shoulder is visable and her curls are tame and she is carefree and happy, Kelly notices Matt and says

" I hate that she is on her own and that she got hurt, why the fuck did they not listen to her and why the hell did she have to play the hero?, I don't know whether to throttle her or hug her!!"

Matt says  
"8hrs and we can go see her and I will get you a bag to stay with her and of course she can live with us whilst she heals, she will hate it but between us we should be able to convince her it's a good idea and make sure she rests etc and takes her meds"

The following morning as soon as third watch arrive and Severide has handed off, he is out of 51, with the spare clothes for Ana from her locker and asks Kidd to drive Ana's car back to her house where Matt is waiting to take her to hospital, all of second shift are in the waiting room when April arrives to tell them that 

"Ana is awake she has had the catheter and the cannula in her right hand removed and the left arm IV but she is struggling with pain so the left hand Cannula is still in, she is on anti nausea medication for a suspected concussion the intubation has been removed and she is already complaining she wants to go home, you can see her but in small groups"

Mouch, Herrmann,Cruz,Capp and Tony go in first and laughter can be heard, then Boden, Gallo, Ritter and Kidd go next and then Brett and Smith go in and they say

" Hey Cooper, How you doing? We were so worried for you and can't believe you did what you did, your so amazing and we can't thank you enough and I'm so sorry you got hurt"

Ana says  
" we are family and family protects each other, I could feel and see what was going to happen and I did what I had to do to protect you and the patient, how is he?"  
Brett replies  
" critical but stable and no apparent paralysis, we will let Severide and Casey come in now as Kelly is desperate to check your really ok"

Brett and Smith leave and then Casey and Severide enter the room and Ana says  
" hey Lelly, Matt, I'm so sorry please don't be mad at me, I know I was reckless but I had to protect family and I tried to make them stop but they wouldn't and my body hurts and I want to go home, please let me go home"

Kelly says  
" Ana,shh your not in trouble you were amazing saving Sylvie and Smith and we know you tried to tell squad 9 to stop, you have to spend today and tonight in hospital but hopefully tomorrow you can come home but you will be staying with me, Stella and Matt whilst you recuperate and so we can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't do too much to soon" 

Matt says  
" Ana you are my best friends sister your always welcome and I suggested it to Kelly,please come and stay with us we want to make sure you heal quickly and have help if needed and Sylvie will be around too"

Ana says  
" OK but I'm paying rent and if you baby me I'm going home, but yes I Will stay thank you, what's happening my eyes keep shutting and my sleepes now" 

Kelly had seen the look of pain on Ana and had used her morphine button to max her out and let her sleep she only had 2 mls of morphine in her which meant she didn't need alot to react to it and should make her medication cocktail easier, Matt left the room and Severide settled down to stay with Ana until she comes home with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ana is going to take a while to heal and Kelly seems to be excited to spend quality time with her....


	14. Sarcasm helps me deal with pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana spends a day in hospital with her boys and its lots of fun but her sarcasm kicks in when the pain increases and some wonderfully britsh insults fly out of Ana's potty mouth

Ana woke in a too white room and for a moment thought Grim had come to collect her, listening closely she heard the all to familiar sounds of a hospital the hum of the fluorescent lights, the beeping of machines and the drip of IV's and that was just Ana's room, she looked around but she was alone, she knew someone was staying over as her chairs had been moved around and Kelly's bag was next to hers on the floor on the right side of her bed, without thinking Ana reached over to grab them but the shooting pain in her right arm told her to stop more than the weighty feel of the cast, so Ana got out of the bed on very shaky legs and a dull pain radiated from her back to her feet but walking slowly shuffling her sock clad feet along the slippery floor helped and she got to her bag she opened it and saw her 2 sweat pants one pair is grey with white cursive Girl Boss written on the sides and the other is her purple unicorn and rainbows pair deciding on the grey pair she then looks for a top, all of her tshirts are tight fitting and won't go over her cast so she grabs underwear and checks Kelly's bag she finds his old never really worn but emergency only blue CFD tee so she slowly walks her drip to the ensuite bathroom and takes the longest amount of time ever to put a pair of knickers and sweat pants on, with a lot of bloody hells, oh shits and why is this so hard comments finally Ana's lower half is dressed, she then removes the gown and puts her borrowed Tee on she can do this, just put cast in first then the good arm it takes a little bit of time but Ana is finally in normal comfy clothes, finishing in the bathroom she shuffles her drip and self back to bed but bending to dress has made her lower back painful and is sending pins and needle sensations to her feet, something she should report to a doc but nope she isn't staying longer than necessary at Med.   
Ana decides to sit in the chair on the left which is higher than the right side one so she carefully lowers herself down have all her weight on her left arm she does it and there is a sweaty look on her face as a nurse walks in the tag reads Aioke and she is surprised to see Ana out of bed and even more surprised she is dressed and sat in a chair, nurse Aioke looks at the drip and connects Ana to a BP cuff and takes her vitals before she leaves again and Ana is desperate to read her chart but it's currently too far away at the end of her bed, moments later her door opens again and it's Matt and Kelly they have something hidden behind their backs, Ana inhales through her nose and says

"Alberon's on H?, you got the garlic and mixed herbs foccacia,ciabbata tomato and basil bruchetta, the chicken and bacon spaghetti carbonara and the classic spaghetti bollognese and pesto pasta" 

Matt stares at Ana like she is an alien and Kelly laughs saying

" damn girl that's a gift you have for Italian food how do you do that?"  
Ana replies

" I recognise good food and this is good food, you didn't need to go to Alberon's but thanks, I'm hoping at least some of this is for me?"

Kelly dishes up the kids portion of pesto pasta for Ana and gives her a slice of the garlic bread and she waits for Kelly to have his own plate of garlic bread, bruschetta and carbonara whilst matt has more garlic bread and bruschetta with the spaghetti bol, all 3 tuck into their meals and the room is quiet except for cutlery clinking, Matt is in the chair on the right and Kelly is kn the bed when the doc walks in a rather scary looking Doctor her tag reads Rivers and she is annoyed at Kelly being on the bed and the room smelling of Italian and says

"This bed is for patients only, funny looking Miss Cooper you turned out to be, move your feet and sit in a seat"

Matt is about to apologise for the food when the Doc smiles at him and says

" someone is much more respectful and understands hospital etiquette thank you"

Then she turns to Ana, 

" Miss Cooper if you want to leave here in a timely manner then I suggest you start to behave, no getting out of bed on your own, wearing own clothes is not a priority in hospital and hospital food is tailored to give you all the nutrients that a balanced diet should consist of to aid recovery, Medics really are the worst patients, now let's get you in bed", 

Ana is able to stand but getting into bed has her cry out in pain, the Doctor looks at her and asks

" miss Cooper, do you have radiating pain, pins and needle sensation in your feet or worse?"

Ana says

" pins and needles and it hurts when I move"

The doctor says

" all within normal parameters, and if it hurts to move, I suggest you don't move"

And with that she leaves the room,once the door closes Ana sticks her tongue out and grumbles

" the containers the food comes in tastes better than hospital food and, I would wear hospital clothing if it was flattering and my medical proxy wasn't my brother and his best mate and stupid doc how do you wee if you can't move? They took my catheter out!!!!, 

Ana then starts swearing in itallian she is so engrossed in the good words she fails to hear the door open and nurse Aioke walks back in and laughs at the language coming from the patient and the confused looks on the burly firefighters sat next to her.  
Nurse Aioke takes the syringe with morphine and adds it to the cannula in Ana's left arm and turns the drip up a little higher to add more electrolytes, Ana is protesting having more morphine but Aioke says

" Docs orders and we are adding an anti inflammatory drug to your cocktail to help with the swelling and make life more comfortable and who pissed Rivers off? She is normally grandmotherly but she was grumbling about lazy firefighters and medics who think they are doctors"   
Before Ana can speak she falls into an unplanned sleep.  
Ana wakes a few hours later to 4 voices talking quietly, Sylvie is the first to notice Ana is awake and says 

" Hey Ana, how you feeling?"

Ana replies

" like a toddler, I keep being made to fall asleep and I'm not tired yet, I cant go home if they make me take pain meds and force me to sleep its not natural" 

Just then the door opens and an orderly brings in her afternoon snack its crackers and cheese with a yoghurt and banana and Ana saves the crackers for later and offers the others her meal as she is still a little full from Alberon's, the tray is collected and Ana joins in with the chatting to Kelly, Matt, Sylvie and Stella they talk about life, and keep everything light and fluffy and easy and Stella asks Ana a question saying

" Ana what was Kelly like as a child?"

Ana replies   
" he was protective as a child always making sure I was safe and he knew where I was and he would let me follow him around and ask him questions then when we got older he got more frustrated with me always hanging round him and being his shadow and whatever he did or where ever he went I would ask him questions but no matter how grumpy he got with me he would always come in to my room to say night to me, then when we became teenagers he went back to being to protective passing me more layers to wear, checking in with me via text or call and would pick me up if I didn't answer it was embarrassing but I secretly love that he cares so much"

Sylvie says  
" what was your first tattoo and where?"

" my first tattoo was my left foot its lord of the rings themed and says ' not all those who wander are lost, but my favourite simple tattoo is the one on the back of my neck it's Lelly in purple took 10 mins to do but I love it"

The group settle down to watch TV with the boys in the room chairs and the girls in the visitors chairs and Ana in bed, they watch the old lion King and Ana is singing along to Hakuna Matata when she suddenly goes quiet and the group notice she is asleep her right arm across her body and her left arm is over her eyes, everyone continues to watch the film and they go back to talking in hushed voices, Ana wakes at 5:45pm and sees she is on her own and she needs the loo, so she lifts the covers with her left hand, sits up, turns her left foot on to the floor, then her right foot and then she stands grabs her drip with her left hand and slowly shuffles to the bathroom,the door is locked when she gets there so she heads out of the room and looks for the toilets on the observation ward she is on, it takes her 15 minutes to walk the 5 feet but she makes it does her buusness and just as she is finishing hears frantic knocking from Kelly saying

"Ana, you in there what you doing?"

Ana rolls her eyes and says

" What am I doing in the loo?having a wee don't be so nosey,someone was in my bathroom and rather than pissing myself I found a toilet"

Kelly waits for Ana to wash her hands and then helps her back to bed, getting to the room Ana notices the evening meal tray it smells vile and once she is back in bed Kelly lifts the lid on the tray tonight it's meat loaf boiled potatoes and green beans, there is a bread roll and butter and a chocolate pudding cup, Ana has never liked meatloaf and the thought of it in her mouth has her stomach churning so she takes the bread, butter and pudding and eats all of that and asks Kelly what he is having and when he is going home, Kelly replies

"Matt has gone to get us dinner and I'm staying here with you, Matt's going home later"  
Before Ana can protest that Kelly doesn't have to stay Matt arrives with a hamper that Cindi Hermmann had made for them, inside is bread, cheese,meats, pickles, coleslaw, potato chips, root beer, real beer, nut medley and pineapple chunks, Ana makes a coleslaw sandwich and eats some chips and then puts the nuts and pineapple at the side of her to nibble on later and she puts a root beer on the bedside cabinet too, she leaves the boys to eat and leans down to get her bag so she can get her book, Kelly glares at her and says 

"Ana, asking for help isn't a crime that's why we are here, just say hey could you pass me my book please, thanks"

Ana glares at him and says

"My bag was on the floor by my left side and I could get it on my own, my arm may be broken and my legs and back badly bruised but, I am more than capable of being a fully functioning human, I know your instinct is to wrap me in cotton wool but if we ever want to get out of here then Im going to have to do things for myself and monitor the pain and ask for help if it is truly to much"

The door opens and the orderly has arrived to take her tray away and noticing the main meal has not been eaten goes to inform the nurses, moments later nurse Layton walks in and asks 

" how you feeling, miss Cooper and why have you not eaten?"

Ana replies   
" Im doing OK, the pain is tolerable at the moment a dull ache in my legs and back and my arm hurts mostly if I put weight on it and I didn't eat the dinner as its vile, I don't like meatloaf, boiled potatoes are meh and green beans yuck"

Nurse Layton leaves the room and comes back with Dr Rivers who says 

"Miss Cooper, we will be discharging you tomorrow so we are taking you off the morphine now, but the drip is staying in place for a week so we can add electrolytes to boost healing and the medication you will receive intravenously are an anti inflammatory, muscle relaxant and pre made pain relief that will be administered by a Mr Severide? A light snack will be given at 7pm and the nurse will be back at 9pm to give you your night time meds and I shall see you in the morning to discharge you as an in patient and transfer you to out patient"

Kelly asked Dr Rivers if he would need training and a schedule of what meds when and Dr Rivers told him he would be doing the drip and medication in the morning before Ana could leave with him.

At 7pm the orderly came in with a trolley on it was toast butter and strawberry jelly, hot lemon and honey drink and a chocolate chip cookie for the 3 of them and once they had eaten, Matt stood up, checked Kelly was OK and kissed Ana on the head telling her

" good night, be good and I will see you tomorrow,Kelly if you need anything text me, bye guys"

Kelly and Ana played dobble although towards the end it took Ana a little longer to match the pictures until the nurse came in and turned Ana's sidelight and night light on and changes the speed of the drip to accommodate the meds then the nurse pushed through the cannula the anti inflammatory, the muscle relaxant and 10mls of pain meds she was then given a sleepy herbal tea and the main light was turned off, the nurse left and Ana turned to Kelly and said  
" Lelly, I don't think I've been in bed this early since I was little, is the night light a must have thing?"

Kelly laughed and then he made the chairs into a bed using the spare linens from the locker area and he added a blanket and pillow, went to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth and then he and Ana watched a real crimes documentary on the TV, Ana could feel the meds starting to work and she felt herself falling asleep and when the night nurse came in at midnight both Ana and Kelly were asleep, the calm didn't last much longer as Ana had her first nightmare about the accident and woke at 1:15am and forgot about her arm and bashed it on the bed in her hurry to wake up and move and she yelled out

" fucking, bollocky,bollocks"

This made Kelly jolt awake and check Ana was OK, Ana told him what had happened and he told her she was safe now and then tucked her back into bed and stroked her hair whilst Ana sucked her left thumb and once she was asleep again, Kelly followed after..

The following morning once breakfast had been eaten (a very healthy bowl of lumpy oatmeal that could have been used to put up wall paper) and Kelly had been shown how to change the daily drip and how to administer the meds through the right ports in her cannula they were give the all clear to leave but Ana had to be with someone 24/7 for the first 2 weeks, then a check up at 4 weeks and the cast removed at 6 weeks and then intensive physio for 2 weeks before she could be assessed to go back on duty, Kelly had taken extensive notes on his phone and the nurse Mayfield had made him a schedule and told him where to store the meds etc.  
Ana had managed to get dressed into her purple unicorn sweatpants and another one of Kelly's tshirts and then she had needed his help changing her socks and when she put her feet in slippers and had to walk more normally she gave a cry of   
"Oh piss flapping, cockwombling, buggering hell, this is painful, I hate feeling helpless and pathetic" 

Kelly was too busy laughing at the appalling phrases Ana had come out with to be much use or sympathetic and once Dr Rivers had signed the discharge papers and Ana was in the wheelchair they made their way to Stella's jeep which was higher and easier to get in and out of than either Kelly's or Ana's car.  
When they got to Kelly's, Matt and Sylvie were waiting for the 3 of them and Matt went to help Kelly get Ana settled on the sofa and Sylvie took care of the meds putting them in the correct places and Stella put Ana and Kelly's clothes in the wash, Matt brought Ana a cup of earl grey tea and some buttery toast and the rest had non lumpy wallpaper paste oatmeal and then they had a lazy day on the sofa, watching TV,movies,playing games and chatting and it was magical and Kelly made sure the meds were done correctly and Ana could start to heal under his care....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ana is going to be off work for a while, what could possibly go wrong?


	15. You make life interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana is spending her first shift on medical leave on her own but knowing how she is Severide has people to watch over and how much trouble can Ana get into with a broken arm and badly bruised legs and back?

Ana woke the next morning in Stella's room with a comforting chicken scratch note from Kelly saying

Morning Ana,  
Your meds have been added and a new drip put up, eat breakfast, text me when your awake and please please please stay out of trouble!!!   
Lel

Ana laughed at the note and then slowly got herself out of bed, took her drip for a walk to the bathroom once that was done she went to Kelly's kitchen and using his cling she wrapped her cast to make it waterproof and then went back to take a shower having to stand with her right arm out she managed to disconnect her drip and close her cannula and then after waking her hair with just her left hand she then got dried herself slowly and went back to her room to get dressed she put on her knickers and shorts and then sneaked into Kelly's room and took one of his tshirsts, she then went to the kitchen and noticed the boys had gotten her fruit loaf and earl grey tea and she remembered to text Kelly,

Good morning, Lel  
Thank you for the toast and tea not necessary but greatly appreciated and I dont go looking for trouble it just finds me, stay safe on shift and see you tomorrow   
Xo

She then made her breakfast and had just finished eating when her phone rings and someone knocks on the door, she grabs the door and sees her auntie Debbie holding a couple of shopping bags and she hugs her then answers the phone, it's a chief Walton asking to see Ana at HQ today, full dress uniform.

Ana asks Debbie to drive her to 51 to collect her dress uniform from her locker but before that csn she help her put a bra on and her hair into a regulation bun? Debbie agrees and they head to 51, Ana texts Matt,

Captain Casey,   
Sorry to bother you when I know you are busy but do you know a Chief Walton, I have a meeting with him at HQ once I have my dress uniform on and if possible can I borrow a dress shirt as mine wont fit over the cast? Please don't tell Kelly,  
Cooper 

Matt replies

I have left a shirt out for you in my quarters and we are on a call out at the moment,Walton is a fair chief tell him what you can remember and then let me know, I wont tell Sev, yet  
Casey

Ana arrives at a very quiet 51 and she leads her auntie to the locker room wigh a quick stop to Caseys quarters where she gets her dress uniform out and Debbie helps her get dressed and Ana just to mess with Kelly hides her photo from his quarters and let's Tuesday sleep on his bed, Debbie helps her get in the car and they make their way to HQ, once there Ana is taken to a private conference room and is introduced to chief Walton,

"Medic Cooper, I would like you to recount the incident that happened in which you got hurt, take your time, use your own words and if you need to take a break or are in pain let me know"

Ana tells Walton everything that happened and answers any questions that need more clarity then once the information has been gathered Ana is dismissed and she meets back up with Debbie and they head back to Kelly's once back Debbie helps Ana get changed into her tshirt and shorts and then they ordered 'Grease burgers' and as they waited for the amazing food they chose a film to watch and Debbie gets Ana settled on the sofa with a throw and a drink and then she answers the door for the delivery and they put the food on the coffee table, Debbie ordered the beast which is 2 beef patties, bacon rashers, hash brown, cheese and salad with on a toasted brioche bun with chunky fries and Ana ordered the ploughman's burger which is a toasted sesame bun with salad, relish and cheese with a side of hash brown fries and they have the lemon and lime freezie slushies, both girls settle down to watch the devil wears prada and eat the food and at some point Ana falls asleep and Debbie left after tidying the food away.

Ana woke a while later to her phone ringing and trying to wake up properly she answers without looking at the ID and says   
" Hello"

Casey is on the other line and says

" Hey Ana, how you doing? Kelly is going crazy that you haven't checked in and is threatening a squad drive by and is pissed someone let Tuesday on his bed, you don't know anything about that do you?"

Ana laughs and says  
" I'm good,I've eaten had a nap, maybe caused a lil mischief but that can't be proven and I shall spare squad an unnecessary drive by and phone Kelly now, thanks for the warning Casey, stay safe on shift, see you tomorrow, bye"

Ana phones Kelly and says   
" hey, Lel, guess your on call, hope you stay safe, sorry for not calling I had a nap and ate my lunch and haven't been in any trouble, and I watched a movie with Debbie, call me when you can, love you"

Ana then decides to pay both boys back for their hospitality so she stupidly decides to go food shopping heading to the local Walmart, Ana grabs a trolley and pushes I with her right hand and uses her left to put everything in, Ana grabs fruit, veg, meat, potato chips, beer and then she decides to make her own pizza for tea and when the trolley is full she goes to pay, bag it all and gets a taxi home meanwhile Kelly has done a drive by after the last call and is more than a little pissed that Ana isn't home and when Tony uses the horn to indicate Ana is back he's even more annoyed as she walks in with all the shopping bags and says

" where the hell have you been? Jeez Ana how hard is it to stay put, answer your phone and behave? Do you know how worried I have been about you?"

Ana replies 

" Kelly, I phoned you to explain why I hadn't phoned sooner and wanted to do something nice for you and Matt to say thank you but no you get an idea that I'm obviously a damsel in distress and go all knight in shinning armour on me but back of Kelly or I won't be here when shift ends"

Ana then goes to put all the shopping away refusing to turn round and engage Kelly in another fight, before Kelly can respond his radio goes off and Tony blasts the horn, he tells Ana

" stay put and be here when I get home" 

He then leaves to continue his shift and Ana sends the same text to Stella and Matt

Hi, just a heads up, Kelly is pissed that I had left the apartment to go shopping when he did a random check in and we may have had a fight, sorry if he is in a foul mood the rest of shift  
Xo Ana

Stella responds  
We know he's on scene and not taking shit from anyone and he's snappy and pissed, why didn't you stay put? You know how protective he is of you especially when your ill or injured, maybe try and talk when you both calm down? X 

Casey puts  
" Anastasia, I asked you to behave, I know what you did came from a place of love but you took yourself of your drip, left the house and went shopping days after being crushed and staying in hospital, we both said avoid trouble and you found it"

Ana texts casey back with a   
" no good deed goes unpunished right, I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay and for being so amazing whilst I'm out of action, I wont be a bother anymore"

Ana then texts Stella,  
" thanks for the use of your room but you can have it back now, I've sorted alternative accommodation, I'm safe, well looked after and should make like easier for you all" 

Ana then cleans the apartment so it is gleaming and washes all of the clothing the boys have in their hampers and also the tee's she has stolen from Kelly and she food preps once she has finished cooking and put everything away and re tidied the kitchen, Ana goes to pack up her belongings and is just heading for the door when Cindi Hermmann is on the otherside seeing the state Ana is in she just holds her in a hug and the dam bursts and Ana is crying on cindi the only words cindi hears repeated are

'Screw up, send me away, trouble and heartbreakingly unlovable' 

Cindi sits Ana down on the couch and phones Sylvie who fortunately can answer the call and Cindi explains the scene in front of her and Sylvie walks Cindi through administering a mild sedative through her cannula and reattaching the drip and changing the speed to make up for Ana taking it off for an extended period of time, Cindi vows to check back in with Ana and then decides to give 51 an update on the medic and a few home truths.

Cindi arrives at 51 and calls everyone to the common room, What's going on here? your all the rejected dwarves from snow white Mopey, moody, snappy enough now,

Capp says  
" I miss Ana the kid is entertaining and her take down of Severide is hilarious"

Cruz, Mouch, Hermmann and Tony say  
" we miss the treats she bakes and my goodness her potty mouth is awfully funny" 

Brett says  
" I just miss my partner"

Cindi looks at Casey, Severide and Kidd  
And says to them, I've just been to see her and let me tell you the woman I saw before me, she is in pain not just physically but mentally she does idiotic things at times and yes coming off her drip wasn't her smartest move days after a hospital stay but she wanted you to come home to decent home cooked meals, she's cleaned your apartment and clothes as her way of saying thank you, I had to sedate her after the state she was in bags packed ready to give you your lives back, 

"Stella,she wants you to have your partner back and not feel like you can't even be in the apartment, she hates thats she is in your room but when she falls asleep on the couch and wakes up in your room it's confusing for her"

"Matt, you used her full name basically saying how disappointed you are with her and that she is repeatedly screwing up and she hates that you think that but also how much havoc she has caused in your life too, taken your best friend away from fishing, smoking, drinking and has this annoying presence in both your professional and personal life"

"Kelly, you are the positive link she has with a horrific past but every negative comment or text or jibe takes her back to that moment, today that broken woman said 4 things over and over   
Screw up, send me away, trouble and unloveable, she tries so hard to be good because she is scared at any moment you will reject her or kick her out of your life and you can't say it won't happen because it did Kelly, she was so badly hurt by that man's actions that to keep her safe she was sent away not just a different state but country it was done with so much love but she was sent away, she managed to have a meaningful relationship with her aunt and Benny but from a distance and then yet again he left her and another person who would always be there went away another promise broken so yes she did talk about not coming back to 51, transferring out and making a clean break before you all decide she's to much trouble and send her away and worst of all Kelly you turn your back on her and make her feel unlovable.  
She is an amazing woman and so strong but she's been through so much and therapy and techniques and affirmations will never cancel out the words and worst the actions of the people sworn to protect her, her own parents couldn't do that so why would any one else?"

"Now I'm going back to see her and make sure she eats and has her evening meds but I spoke to Sylvie and thought it would be nice if we had 2 collections happening one is the boot for Ana she needs cast easy clothing bless her and the other is this jar that will be filled by you guys everytime you say an Ana swear and this will go to help children of abuse here in Chicago, stay safe on shift and I will see you all soon, bye guys"

Kelly went to his office once Cindi had left and stared at his phone, never would he want to make Ana feel unloved or unworthy of being loved he adored her from the day he met her and loves having her physically back in his life and not just a holiday meet up, he wanted to call her but knew she needed sleep and wanted to avoid another shouting match so he started on his never ending pile of paperwork.

Matt had gone to his office and was looking at the last message he received from Ana and can hear her voice as he reads it but knows its the voice of a terrified 6 year old not the 36 year old tornado he has come to love who completley changed his life but it happened so fast he can't remember her never being there.

Stella is talking to Sylvie and says   
" in giving Kelly and Ana space to bond,I broke her and I dont want that, I like her she's funny, vibrant and a hell of a team player you want her on your side all the time, I need to talk to her just us girls maybe a weekend away?" 

Sylvie says   
" her and Kelly need time together first and then yes a seperate boys fishing and girls fun filled weekends no phones, no worrying just laughter and making new memories" 

That evening as 51 were sitting down to dinner both Severide and Capp were the first to add money to the swear jar, Severide with a very Ana   
"Ah piss flaps"   
As he squirted mustard on to his shirt an moments later capp bit his own tongue and went   
" Fuckin, cockwombling arseholes"   
The whole house went quiet and then roared with laughter each imagining the blue eyed, brunette who looks like a doll but swears like a sailor saying these things and each vowed to show her how much she is loved by them.  
Gallo asked the question why cockwombling what even is that?   
Noone had an answer it was just an Ana thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ana managed to cause chaos on her first 24 hrs alone, things are going to be interesting and keep the boys on their toes.


	16. You and me gotta whole lotta History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a rocky start after the day before but once they are calm, Ana, Stella and the boys share a lazy day at home, Kelly and Ana make plans for a weekend up to Benny's cabin...

Ana was stood at the stove she was making scrambled egg, bacon and toast for the boys when they got home,  
Ana had stayed the night after Cindi came back to check on her and administer the night drugs and let Ana sleep on the sofa, and her bag was still packed by the door ready to leave.

Just as Ana had finished cooking the lock clicked and the door opened and in walked Matt, Stella and Kelly, Ana plated up the food and poured the coffee making it exactly how each person liked it and then Ana moved out of the way, the whole time she hadnt said anything or given eye contact, she went to grab her own tea and toast and Stella says

" Ana, thanks for breakfast, I'm so sorry about yesterday and I have been talking to Sylvie and once your fully healed we are going on a girls weekend, please stay here your more than welcome to use my room, I sleep with Kelly anyway"

Ana nodded at Stella but didn't respond to the comment about a girls weekend away, Ana finishes eating and as she goes to wash her pots her phone rings, she answers it and steps out of the apartment and talks to Debbie on the other end telling her about yesterday and how she didn't know how to be around them its weird, uncomfortable and I'm one wrong step away from being abandoned again, Debbie talks to Ana and manages to calm her down before she gets to worked up,once the call is finished Ana walks back in to the apartment and says 

" look, thanks for offering to let me stay but it's probably better for all of us if I just head home, I can look after myself and life can get back to normal for you all"

Matt and Kelly both say

" No, Ana, we want you here, you matter to us and yes things got heated between us but that's not a good enough reason to give up on each other, we love you, please stay"

Ana still feels weird but agrees to stay and the boys leave her to go to sleep just like Stella did so Ana grabs her book and reads using her right arm as a sort of book stand and starts to feel more relaxed, Ana finds herself waking up on the couch and can hear the others talking quietly in the kitchen about what type of sandwich they want, Ana stands a little easier than the last few days and walks to the kitchen, she grabs the bread and toasts it then she grabs the cheese and tomatoes and turns the stove on to make a cheese toasties and the rest of the group ask for a grilled cheese too so Ana makes 4 cheese toasties and then blends the tomatoes and some olive oil and makes her own tomato sauce to dip the toastie in it, the rest of the group tuck in and they eat in silence, once the meal had been eaten and everything was put away the group sat on the couch and they watch TV, Ana stays quiet and makes sure she is away from everyone so that they all have space, Kelly tries to get Ana to talk but she won't speak and finally Matt turns the TV off and says

"This gets sorted now,Ana we love you and want you to be happy and healthy and safe and yes that means sometimes we are going to be mad at you when you do stupid but thoughtful things like go shopping with a broken arm and disengaged your drip, we are not getting rid of you and would never stop loving you."

Kelly then speaks up

"Ana, I love you, your the link to my childhood and my dad, you had a relationship with him so much more loved and tactile than I had, you matter to me and I am NEVER getting rid of you from my life, and to prove it to you, on Friday after shift me and you are going to spend the weekend at Benny's cabin quality time me and you"

All Ana can do is burst into tears and between sobs says   
" I'm so broken, I act all tough but I'm really always just a terrified 6 year old scared that if I do something wrong it will lead to physical punishment or I'll be sent away, I know Benny got me out of Chicago to protect me but him dropping me off with grandma and grumps hurt, like I was a problem that needed getting rid off and I know taking on a troubled 6 year old with a 9 year old wouldn't have been easy but did he ever think to let me live with you? Please don't get me wrong my grandparents were amazing and I miss them everyday and I had the best child and adult hood because of them, but even they left me in the end, yes I have a Councillor and love therapy and most of the time these thoughts don't enter my head But when I'm sad or hurt the feeling of being worthless and broken take over, I have never been suicidal though I never wanted to leave this earth earlier than planned" 

After Ana's speech she went to phone Maxie in England and ask how they made his cast waterproof when he broke his leg 2 days before going to benidorm for a week, she makes the call explains her injuries, listens to the protests of the incapable squad team and reckless chief and then tells Ana how to make it, as she is getting ready to add the waterproof layer to her cast she sees Stella watching and says 

" Stella, do you want to get dirty and help me make this cast waterproof?"

Stella agrees and they have fun making the gloopy mixture go on the cast, once that is done, Stella helps Ana prop her arm up so the cast can set harder and become waterproof, she sits Ana in the recliner and then comes back with all the snacks you can eat, nachos, breadsticks,chips, dips, nuts, sweets, chocolate, root beer and beer and they pick at the food whilst watching 'Bones'on Disney+ everyone helps themselves and the day becomes a lazy one the only sounds are food being eaten and the T.V.   
At 8PM a good few hours after they started watching the show and half the food had been eaten Stella looks over and sees Ana and Kelly have linked little fingers and Stella takes a sneaky photo, Ana asks the group if they want to make quick and easy pizzas?

They all say yes and Ana leads them to the kitchen she grabs the naan breads, pizza sauce (Homemade tomato, garlic and basil puree) the cheese and then all the things you might want on a pizza the dough because it's naan has herbs and coriander all ready in it and they have fun making their concoctions,

Ana places her very simple veggie feast pizza on a tray it has red onion, peppers, sweetcorn and sweet chilli.

Stella makes a medley pizza it has peppers, sweetcorn, sweet chilli and she adds chicken slices.

Matt makes a lovely looking cheese and tomato naan pizza.

Kelly doesn't use the pizza sauce he uses the BBQ sauce and adds chicken and bacon, red onion, jalapeños and sweetcorn.

Ana puts them in the oven for 10 minutes to cook and let the cheese melt and then she puts them on plates and gives them out she puts ranch, mayo, mango chutney and salsa out as pizza condiments and the sounds her family make as they eat make her laugh, when everyone has finished they continue to watch T.V. and just enjoy each others company .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ana and Kelly are heading out to the cabin for a weekend together.


	17. If these walls could talk...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana and Severide spend a quality 36 hrs at the cabin and Ana tells Kelly a secret she's never told anyone and it's Huge!!! 
> 
> Trigger warning talk of still birth at 22 weeks gestation

Ana had just finished packing her bag and had tried and failed to get her cannula taken out of her hand, Will had conceded to remove the drip and was happy Ana was improving and laughed when he saw she had made her cast waterproof,but nope the meds had been packed in the cool bag aswell as the food and drink they would need and her aunt Debbie had kindly brought all the gear and bags and Ana over to 51 ready to go once Kelly had finished changing out and handing over, Ana was stood out front when Capp and Cruz and Gallo all walked out of 51 they saw Ana and Capp wolf whistled saying

" aww, Cooper when you coming back this house ain't the same without you here and wow looking good in those jeans"

Ana laughed and Kelly shouts

" Down Capp, jeez enough and Ana did you have to wear that outfit?"

Ana is wearing her black kick flare jeans, the basic long sleeve white tee both from all saints and her purple leather harley Davidson biker jacket teamed with her purple Docs and says

" what I'm completely covered and had to wear a cute outfit to try and get my own way and it seemed to only work on Capp which is unfortunate and believe me I'm desperate to come back to work, but a certain leuitenant is stubborn when it comes to me!" 

Kelly grumbles and says  
"Ana say goodbye and get in the car please whilst I pack it" 

Ana laughs says bye and gets in the car shaking her head at the behaviour of the men in her family and then before Kelly notices plugs her phone in so the music will play rock music when he starts the ignition, Kelly says bye to Matt and has a private moment with Stella before he gets in and once he does he checks that Ana has her seat belt on and when he turns on the ignition and Meredith brooks 'Bitch' blasts out of his speaker all eyes look at him as Ana screams along to the song

I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet

Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way

Straight after that 4 non blondes comes on and Kelly groans out a "help me"

What's Up?"

25 years and my life is still  
Tryin' to get up that great big hill of hope  
For a destination

I realized quickly when I knew I should  
That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man  
For whatever that means

And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed  
Just to get it all out what's in my head  
And I, I am feeling a little peculiar

And so I wake in the morning and I step outside  
And I take a deep breath and I get real high  
And I scream from the top of my lungs  
"What's going on?"

And I say, hey-ey-ey  
Hey-ey-ey  
I said "Hey, a-what's going on?"  
And I say, hey-ey-ey  
Hey-ey-ey  
I said "Hey, a-what's going on?"

Ooh, ooh  
Ooh  
Ooh, uh huh  
Ooh, ooh  
Ooh  
Ooh, uh huh

And I try  
Oh my God, do I try  
I try all the time  
In this institution

And I pray  
Oh my God, do I pray  
I pray every single day  
For revolution

And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed  
Just to get it all out, what's in my head  
And I, I am feeling a little peculiar

And so I wake in the morning and I step outside  
And I take a deep breath and I get real high  
And I scream from the top of my lungs  
"What's going on?"

And I say, hey-ey-ey  
Hey-ey-ey  
I said "Hey, what's going on?"  
And I say, hey-ey-ey  
Hey-ey-ey  
I said "Hey, a-what's going on?"  
And I say, hey-ey-ey  
(Wake in the morning and step outside)  
Hey-ey-ey  
(Take a deep breath and I get real high)  
(And I scream)  
I said "Hey, a-what's going on?"  
And I say, hey-ey-ey  
(Wake in the morning and step outside)  
Hey-ey, yeah yeah yeah  
(Take a deep breath and I get real high)  
(And I scream)  
I said "Hey, a-what's going on?"

Ooh, ooh  
Ooh  
Ooh, uh huh

25 years and my life is still  
Tryin' to get up that great big hill of hope  
For a destination, mmm

Before the next song can come on Kelly disconnects the Bluetooth and puts his CD back on which is old school rock and both of them scream along to Queen, The Rolling Stones, Deep Purple and others and they made the 2 hour drive to the cabin, when they arrive at the cabin Ana has gone stiff from sitting and her back is protesting when she tries to move from sitting to standing and she let's out a groan of pain that has Kelly demanding she needs her meds, Ana shakes her head at him and goes to grab her stuff when Kelly swats her hand away and he grabs her bags too, Ana enters the cabin and is instantly hit with the smell of Benny and history and she takes a look around both remembering and rediscover parts of the cabin she forgot, Ana takes her jacket off and goes to make coffee knowing Kelly will want a cup and she grabs the food from the cooler and makes sandwiches adding chips and sodas and homemade brownies for lunch and they go and sit on the sofa and eat together then Kelly goes to chop Wood for the fire as it still gets cold at night as it is early spring, Ana puts everything away and then explores the single storey log cabin that has 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom a huge fire and no TV something both Ana and Kelly have complained about but love it now and know the reception is patchy here too,  
Ana is outside on the decking that leads to the lake and is turning on the hot tub when Kelly appears again wondering where she is and they sit on the deck listening to the water lapping and the occasional bird singing and crickets chirping in the brush nearby both are happy in there own company they stay there until the light fades and they go in Kelly lays the fire and Ana makes dinner tonight they are having Ana's pizza sauce pasta, garlic bread and mississippi mud pie, they eat at the table chatting about last shift and Kelly finally notices Ana isn't on a drip and she pouts saying

" Will wouldn't let me have the Cannula out but I dont need the drip, I'm doing well and he will see me next week about my back and then my cast 6 weeks later but I really want to come back to work sooner if possible"

Kelly tells her to   
" slow down and let your body heal, but maybe before your due back you can have a couple of desk duty days"

Ana washes and Kelly dries the pots and then they both get in their swimwear and they get in the hot tub, Kelly is in the tub first and Ana arrives with a beer for Kelly and a sparkling water for her, Kelly winces when Ana gets in and the bruising on her back is visable again and it's a mixture of deep purple and green as it heals, Ana and Kelly both let out an appreciative moan as the hot water soothes aches and pains and they sit in silence for a while, Ana gazes out across the water and watches the fireflies twinkle in the dark and laughed, Kelly looks at her and says   
" you and lightning bugs, I forgot how much you love those"

Ana looks at him and says

" They made me feel safe in the dark, that they will always lead me home, to safety, to you"

Kelly looks at her and shakes his head, then they got silly and started a splashing game and when it got too much they both got out and went inside to get dry and dressed.  
Once that was done Ana came back into the living area and started looking for an evening activity that they could do and whilst looking she finds a photo album that has all the pictures of her and Kelly throughout the ages and she is so engrossed in the trip down memory lane that she doesn't hear Kelly and jumps when he looks over her shoulder at the picture from that night together, 

" wow, look at us back then, the summer after you turned 18 and you convinced me to take your virginity, I've never regretted it you know Ana, For a while you were the standard and once ir twice at the academy and 51 both Andy and Matt heard me shout your name when pleasuring myself or a woman and they would give me shit about the woman across the pond" 

Ana looks at Kelly and says  
" You have always been the standard Kelly."

Kelly takes the album from Ana and a small square photo falls out, Ana tried to grab it but Kelly is quicker he turns it over and looks at the scan picture, he is confused where it came from until he reads the information on the left side of the image  
Anastasia Esmerelda Cooper   
19/ 09/ 2003  
12 week dating scan  
Kelly looks at Ana and says   
" what the hell, Ana why, why didn't you tell me? Do we have a teenager running round? I need answers to these questions"

Ana replies   
" I found out in the August and did everything I needed to do to make this pregnancy safe and healthy and went for the 12 week scan, told my grandparents and then informed Benny as I didn't know how to tell you or make you feel pressured, I got to 22 weeks and got awful abdominal pain during the night and woke my gramps to take me to hospital at 5:05 in the morning of December 1st I gave birth to our son, he sighed and died in the same harrowing moment, I named him Cooper Severide and he was issued a birth and death certificate for the same date, he is cremated and I have some of his ashes, some are scattered in England and some are here"

Ana stands and goes to the chest to take out the small wooden box and the little urn too and hands them to Kelly, Ana leaves him and goes to sit on the decking again to watch fireflies and talk to Benny.

Kelly looks at the little urn and then opens the box and sees a hand and foot print from a very small child, a lock of dark curly hair and a photo of a small baby boy in Ana's arm and sees a photo of Ana with a visable baby bump her hand cradling the bump top and bottom a smile on her face and then Ana is holding a baby vest over her bump with 'my daddy is a firefighter' and a baby book that Benny had filled in with all the information Ana told him and Kelly found himself grieving a child he had never known existed until an hour ago but loved with all his heart and the life they could have had together, Kelly dries his eyes and goes to find Ana with 2 more questions for her.

Kelly sits next to Ana and says   
" Why didn't you tell me, you are the most important person in my life, I loved you all of your life and you kept me from my child and missing out on you growing our child, our son, I would have given up everything for the 2 of you"

Ana looks at him and says

"That was to high a price for you to pay Kel, we both wanted to follow our dreams in very different fields in very different countries and let's be honest I know you would have resented me eventually you would have loved our son 1000% no doubt in my mind but you wouldn't have been happy with me, we fight too much, are both to stubborn and could you watch me date another man or potentially carry their baby knowing we couldn't make it work, it would have killed me if you had that with another woman, we have always been more brother and sister and one magical moment in 2003 doesn't undo that relationship, God Kelly, I am so sorry, sorry for not telling you, sorry for not trying to contact you, sorry that you found out like this, and selfishly sorry I have ruined our relationship." 

Kelly grabs Ana's hand and asks 

" I'm hurt you kept this a secret like you were ashamed of me but you are probably right that we wouldn't be able to stand each other now and I can't not have you in my life and I'm so sorry you did this all by yourself god Ana I don't know how you get out of bed sometimes with all the shit you've been through and yet again someone you love let you down even if I didn't know I had done it, do you have any videos of you pregnant I could watch?" 

Ana stands and offers Kelly her hand which he takes and they go indoors to the living room and Ana grabs her laptop and the memory card labelled Cooper Severide and she loads it up so Kelly can experience her pregnancy and birth for the first time, 

The first clip is Ana showing the camera the positive pregnancy test and then her talking to her still flat stomach that she loved her bug and daddy would love bug too but it would take a little while after bug was born for daddy to see them,

the second clip is the dating scan appointment with Ana and her grandma sat looking at the screen and Ana arguing with the sonographer that being 18 makes her an adult and as someone qualified to look after children makes her a better parent than most as she sat an actual exam to look after them and had common sense, Kelly laughed at that, 

the next clip is Ana cursing Kelly because her favourite jeans wouldn't fasten any more and she was only 14 weeks pregnant 

" oh bollocks I'm gonna be late why the fuck did I think sex with Kelly was a good idea?,he's huge and I'm gonna look like a dwarf giving birth to a giant, Hey Bug, your getting bigger, daddy is tall and must have passed that on to you because my jeans won't fasten and I'm only showing if I try to wear actual clothes not just sweat pants, mummy needs to get a handle on her potty mouth before your first word is a potty word and great mama shouts at me"

The next clip is Ana at 16 weeks, hearing the heartbeat for the first time and she is crying saying how much she loved her bug and thanking Kelly for making this happen,  
The 5th clip is Ana shopping for maternity clothes at 18 weeks her bump was getting bigger and nothing fit so her and a woman are in the maternity section of a clothing store putting together a new wardrobe, Ana is at home stood in the mirror wearing a new maternity wrap dress in cobalt blue talking to bug " so what do you think? You like this one bug or are you gonna wriggle around and make me feel sick until I take it off again? I can't just wear daddy's tshirts I only stole 3 and I do have to wash them so please behave in there" 

Number 6 is Ana having her 20 week scan and telling the sonographer not to search for the sex its going to be a surprise as everyone is betting on her bump making her feel a little annoyed, the sonographer confirms the pregnancy is progressing well and bump is measuring slightly large but still within normal range and she is doing well with this pregnancy, that night Ana is talking to her bump in the bath her body is covered and Kelly gets to watch his son move in the water and see a clear imprint of his foot poke out of Ana's belly 

Number 7 is Ana in pain giving birth her grandparents are there and Ana is amazing she pants and groans and there is no screaming or shouting and she doesn't swear once during the delivery and when Cooper makes his entrance in the world and is placed on Ana she sees a carbon copy of Kelly and cries, the room is crying with her and when Cooper opens his blue eyes, sighs and closes them again Ana let's out a strangled cry that only a mother grieving a child can make and she is allowed to hold him and name him and both her grandparents hold him and tell him how loved he is and that the Severide family would have loved him and will love him forever.

The final video is Ana on the day of the funeral she still looks pregnant and dressed in the wrap dress from the previous clip she talks to the photo of Cooper on her dresser telling him how much today hurts but knowing she got to hold him for a few hours and carry him for 22 weeks and will love him forever makes it easier and she tells him to give grandma and grandad a big hug up there and to save a space for her when one day she sees him again then she turns to the mirror and says 

" Im sorry I couldn't carry you to term, I'm sorry daddy wasn't here or knew about you and I'm sorry that it's the wrong order children Bury parents not this way round, I love you Cooper Severide in this life and the next"

Kelly is sat looking at the screen and has tears rolling down his face and Ana can't make it right or take away his pain so she goes to her room leaving him his private moment with the son he never got to hold but who has just taken up space in his daddy's heart.

Kelly gets himself together and knocks on Ana's door and he walks in and gives her a big bear hug telling her how amazing she is and thanking her for making him a dad even if he didn't know it, he then asks Ana if he can have the box and urn and will she tell him about the photos?

Ana replies " of course he is always going to be your son and I will add more photos to the box for you with all the information on the back and do you want a copy of his birth and death certificate? I have a cast of my bump if you want to see that?"

Kelly says that he would and then he kisses Ana on the head and goes to bed.

The following morning sees Kelly and Ana sat on the sofa one is drinking coffee the other is drinking tea both have had oatmeal for breakfast they are both doing there own thing, Ana is reading and Kelly is completing a crossword when Kelly suddenly says   
" I wanna visit Cooper"

Ana says   
" OK when I go to England in June come with me and I will show you where I lived, carried our child, gave birth and set him free and my stomping ground if you want to see it all, maybe invite Matt and Stella and Sylvie too? We could make a proper trip of it being tourists in my own country and town"

Kelly agrees and then he announces they are going out on the boat so he can fish and Ana makes a picnic and adds water, sunscreen,bug repellant and a book for Ana, then she changed into a pastel rainbow tie dye bikini and tshirt and shorts and put her cabin flip flops on and gets in the boat, Kelly and Ana spend the day on the boat and when they get back in the evening and make dinner where they work together to make Mexican nachos and fajitas and Kelly asks another random question

" which tee's did you steal and wear whilst pregnant?"

Ana pauses in her veggie frying to say

" erm random question and I still wear them now your black music notes one, the plain white fitted one you wore that day and your original blue CFD candidate shirt all of them are stretched now and stopped smelling like you years ago but they make me feel safe and the dwarf to your giant stature"

They finish cooking and eat together and then once everything is washed, dried and put away Kelly makes one more request about Cooper and says

" Ana, I wanna see my shirt, I wanna see what Cooper looked like on your clothes"

Ana agreed but the clothes are at her home but if he wants them back he can have his shirts back, she then asks I he is going to tell everyone about Cooper and Kelly says   
"No, it's private the people who need to know are in this room, we love each other like brother and sister and nothing anyone says changes that, we deal with this together privately"  
They spend the rest of the night completing a 500 piece jigsaw puzzle and talking about Benny and his life and the sayings and funny things he did and they laugh and get back to normal,that night on the way to bed Ana says  
" im glad these walls can't talk, imagine what they have seen and heard?!!" 

The next day on the drive home they both know their relationship is stronger and they have an unbreakable bond now and a secret that only the 2 of them will ever share.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ana dropped that news on Kelly.


	18. It itches and I'm bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 weeks have passed since the accident and cabin trip and Ana is having a couple of desk duty days to break her in being back at 51 a couple of days before her cast comes off and Ana has an itchy arm and is bored a bad combination

Ana was in the briefing room, Boden was talking about Ana being back on desk duty and to not let her anywhere near a rig, the group are dismissed and Ana heads to the desk in front of Bodens office at the desk that used to be Connie's so that she can be watched but not know its happening, Cruz comes to tell her that breakfast is served and Ana follows him to the common room she sees that breakfast is pancakes and fruit and her arm is itching and spotting the wooden spoon picks it up and uses it to scratches her itchy right arm and Capp says   
"Woah Cooper, your gonna break the spoon doing that, gently scratch it"

Matt takes the spoon away from her saying  
" stop Cooper, your going to lose it in your cast and then have to explain it to Med and Sev"

Kelly walks in at that moment and says   
" explain what to me?" 

Capp speaks up 

"Cooper is using wooden spoons to scratch her cast arm"

Kelly responds 

"Cooper behave yourself please for me and stay out of mischief whilst we are on calls please"

The alarms sound  
TRUCK 81, AMBO 61, SQUAD 3 ENGINE 51 FIRE AT MIDDLETOWN SCHOOL  
Everyone scrambles to their rigs and Ana is left home alone with a very itchy arm and seeing Severide's pen left on the table and she uses it to scratch but accidently let's go and the stupid thing lands in the thumb section of her cast and trying to dislodge it makes it get wedged further, so Ana being rational human being goes looking for something else to get the pen out and spots Casey's office door open shooing Tuesday of his bed she spots a 30cm ruler on his desk and grabs it using it to scratch the arm and has the itch under control when the phone rings on her desk and startled she drops the ruler into her cast, Ana takes the call and leaves a message for Boden on his desk and then waves her arm around to try to dislodge both stationery items and wondering if by the time the cast comes off she will have enough supplies in her cast to open her own shop,   
Ana is pacing round the office trying to follow the advice on Google all of which tell you to leave the cast alone and take an antihistamine if needed, which as a medic is the first thing she should have thought off and she feel stupid for not thinking of it first, Ana has got her head back in the game and is busy typing up a report that both Casey and Severide need to sign and a report for Herrmann when she hears her boys arriving back and goes to give the commanding officers their reports and forgetting she has Sevrrides pen gives Herrmann his first, and on her way back to her desk sees Casey sat in his office and knocks to give him his report and then leaves she then knocks on Severides door and leaves his report, 20 minutes later Ambo arrive back and Ana startles all of 51 by running like a bat out of hell to find Brett and when she sesz her drags her into the back of the Ambo and says  
" Sylvie, please I'm desperate you gotta help me, my arm is itching like a bitch and I may have not listened to Kelly and I need an antihistamine please but inject it not orally please, please,please, Sylvie?!! Sylvie agrees and injects Ana, they both leave Ambo and see Severide looking for his favourite pen with squad helping him, the common room is also looking for the pen and Ana goes to grab a water and head back to her desk but Sylvie drags her by the arm to laundry with a stressed looking Stella and says 

" Okay, Cooper spill it where is the pen? You look guilty and said your cast was itchy so what did you do?"

Ana shows her cast and says

" Its in here, Kelly left it on the table, I scratched with it and then dropped it and it's stuck in my thumb part and I may have got our Captains ruler stuck i there too and oh god, it's really itchy and I'm bored I need to be back doing my job not pencil pushing or pen scratching, he's going to murder me, why do I have an inability to behave myself, I swear I look for trouble just to watch him get mad!!"  
Sylvie and Stella both laugh at Ana and tell her how much they have missed her because she causes trouble without trying and is a hell of a medic, the women leave the room and rejoin the frantic searching and chaos around them when Capp sees Ana and says

" Cooper, you haven't moved Severide's things just to mess with him have you?"

" No, how rude, I mess with him by getting into trouble not by touching personal property, have you looked everywhere?"  
Ana could feel eyes on her and knew it was the girls trying not to laugh but unfortunately they were caught laughing by the Captain who looks over at Ana and knows she's done something stupid so says

"Cooper, my office now please"

Mouch hears this and after they had left bumped into Severide in the common room checking the couch and says

" What did Cooper do know to end up in Captain Casey's office, Lieutenant?"

Severide looks at Mouch then at Brett and Kidd and says   
" Brett, Kidd, what did she do?,oh for fuck sake she used my pen to scratch didn't she?"

Before they could answer he stalked off to matts office and knocked on the door,

" what did trouble do now Captain?"

Ana glares at Severide and says  
" cast itch is a bitch and I may have used your pen to scratch my arm and then I may have dropped it and got it stuck in my thumb and full disclosure I used your ruler Captain and that is also stuck in my cast but I have now had an antihistamine shot so hopefully the itching stops, crisis averted the house can relax now the pen mystery is solved and can't you use a different pen for a couple of shifts till I get my cast off?"

Severide looks at Casey and together they look at Ana and tell her to go and tell the house and Ana looks at Casey and says

" Please Captain Casey, don't make me tell the house,it's embarrassing that the medic forgot how to stop the itching and dropped stationery down her cast in the process, can't we just say that our Leuitenant is dramatic?"

Casey laughs, Severide glares and together both say

" nope, go and tell the house now"

The 2 friends both look at each other and shake their heads at Ana and her toddler like attention span, then they leave the office to see what the house thinks of the news.

Ana calls everyone to the common room and tells them that her cast is itching and she used the pen and a ruler and got them stuck in her cast and she has had an antihistamine now but the cast is still itchy so if you see me with something near my cast take it off me or report me to a commanding officer but if you could avoid leuitenant Severide that would suit me better, the whole house laugh at the crazy medic and promise to help her not steal supplies or personal belongings, just then the alarm sounds again and Ana is left alone again. 

Ana cleans the whole house, stocks the trolley with medical supplies for when they get back, cooked lunch baked potatoes and fillings cheese, bbq beans, tuna mayo, coleslaw for the group to make them selves and she organises the boys offices making them all look tidy and clean and organised and she tackles the locker rooms and bathrooms and she then goes to her desk and blitzes the filing putting things back where they haven't been before and even makes a new streamlined system for Boden so he can find things quicker and she removes old forms and updates everything, Ana even puts a food order I online to have it delivered and she has walked Tuesdsy round the neighbour hood so she should be exhausted but nope her arm has started to itch again and knowing how bad it is she goes looking for a good scratcher this time and using a pallette knife from the kitchen she goes onto the roof to scratch in peace.  
Ana watches her family come back so she gets down from the roof and goes to serve lunch that will have the perfect potatoes now, truck, squad and engine are tucking into the meal when ambo comes back and Ana goes to stock up the ambulance for Brett so she can eat, Ritter is first to notice how clean and tidy and organised the house is and says 

" Cooper really needs that cast off, she is putting all candidates everywhere to shame, she cooks, cleans, orders, files and organise everything and has walked Tuesday as she is asleep and now she is restocking Ambo"

Everyone suddenly notices the house and Boden comes in asking where Cooper is as this new system is better than when Connie was here, but needs to know where the old forms are now, Ana walks back in and tells Boden,

"All paperwork is filed in the blue office, its in a labelled box and has date it went out of circulation to make life easier, I sorted out my boys forms too"

Boden nods and before he can leave Gallo notices a knife is missing as he is the one drying the pots and says

" Chief, we have a problem a knife is missing from the block"

before anyone can speak, Casey looks to Severide and says 

"Cooper what you done with it?"

Ana tries to look innocent and says 

" Why you blaming me, Captain I don't have a knife on me or in my cast"

Ana looks like she is about to cry but Severide who knows her better than herself sometimes says 

"Anastasia Esmerelda Cooper, bring me the knife you've probably hidden on the roof now please" 

Ana leaves and returns moments later with the knife but before she hands it over she begs

" please Lelly, er Lieutenant Severide, Captain Casey and Chief Boden its the perfect scratching took it fits in my cast but can't get stuck the handle means I can pull it out, please this itch is the worst, haven't you ever broken a bone, have some compassion please?"

Casey turns to Brett and says

"was your cast this bad for your arm?"

Brett says 

"It is really itchy but no I didn't go around scratching my cast with household items, but I'm not Cooper either"

Severide replies

" what you are politely saying is you have self control and not the attention span of a gold fish and needing constant supervision like a toddler?, unlike a bored medic relegated to a desk job currently trying and failing to sneakily scratch her arm, Cooper your hopeless at being bored and entertaining yourself, how do you cope off shift?"

Ana stops scratching and says 

" I have exercise, cooking, cleaning, shopping, books and t.v. at home, everything I need to tire me out, here I'm relegated to a boring job for me and left to my own devices and I either cause mischief or scratch my damn arm, give me jobs to do, help a medic out please?"

The whole house start shouting jobs out for Ana and she walks off and returns moments later with a to do list and gives them the paper and a pen, 6 things have been written down when the alarm blares again sending everyone but squad out the door, squad go to their card table and Severide goes to his quarters to work through his never ending paperwork and Ana sees that removing gunk from the roof gutters is first on her list so she changes into her boring CFD approved bra top and leggings and goes out back to clear the gunk out of the gutters using the bins to help her, after an hour she has just made it round the front and Capp happens to notice the medic has clinged her cast so nothing nasty can get in it and that she is wearing an outfit that shows off her tattoo's and body, and he nudges Cruz and Tony who all stop to stare and they are enjoying the graceful movements of the medic as she silently works when engine, truck and Ambo arrive back together and wonder why squad are staring at the roof, Mouch, Herrmann, Gallo and Ritter are looking at Ana too and Kidd and Brett are watching the boys,   
Ana meanwhile is completely oblivious to what's going on below and needing to cross over to the otherside of the building Ana just walks across squad and trucks rigs and continues her task, and Casey seeing what Ana just did goes inside shaking his head and that's when Severide notices how quiet it is as he grabs another coffee and seeing the expression on Casey says 

" now what she do?" 

Casey replies

" you have no idea do you? She is currently on the roof in her CFD approved work out gear taking the shit out of the guttering and of course all the boys are enjoying the view of Cooper's tattoo and body because let's be honest any one with a pulse has noticed her body and she used truck and squad rigs to cross over the roof, time saving and effective but not the best way to use such expensive resources, she has wrapped her cast which means she isn't scratching now so that problem is solved, now we just need to work on her feline roof skills"

"And encourage my little sister to keep her clothes on at work so the crew can stay focused on the job we are paid to do"

"And not the one they may service themselves with later?"

Kidd and Brett say that together as they walk in and the horrified look on Severide's face has him nearly breaking his mug in his vice like grip and he grabs Casey as the senior officer demanding the team so anything but think of Ana or watch her body work.

Casey sees the men are still watching Ana and says   
"full team PT 5 minutes go, go,go"

5 minutes later all of 51 are doing a PT drill rescuing the dummies and hose reeling and keeping there bodies busy and Ana happens to finish and walks past truck, engine and squad all sweating and swearing and having no idea about what's happened she goes for a shower and to start dinner for her extended family.

Ana has just put the sausage casserole in the oven to stay warm and she made her own bread and apple pie and custard and they are cooking when the teams all grumble on the way to the showers where they are stinky sweaty messes and Ana sees Kidd and says 

" who pissed the liutenants and captain off?"

Kidd looks at Ana and says   
" you, you have no idea do you about your guttering activities, the whole house stopped what they were doing to watch you and most importantly your body work and a certain Lieutenant we know and love asked a certain Captain to tire everyone out so they A won't watch you and B won't think about you in the shower if you know what I mean?"

Ana replies 

" eww that's gross, and why stare at me I don't get it? Capp makes comments just to piss Lel off but its just harmless banter" 

Kidd replies  
"that's the worst bit, you don't see what we all see, damn girl even I stop and stare when your moving your body and your tattoos are on show, you have no idea how gorgeous you really are" 

Kidd leaves a very confused Ana standing in the kitchen, some time later when everyone has showered and changed into their second kit and the group are ready a very quiet and still confused Ana dishes out the food and let's the house eat, when they are all happily munching Ana slips outside and phones Maxie

Ana, what's up girlie?

Maxie, I'm confused, Kidd told me the house all stared at me today as I was clearing the shit from the gutters in my CFD approved active wear and apparently I am the house's go to hand reliver but I don't get it I'm just me, my tattoo are cool but my body it's damaged and full of scars and I'm not a model I'm hourglass curved woman,help please

Max takes a deep breath and says

" Ana I'm gay and even I have noticed you, you move like a cat, every movement is delicate yet strong, your body is healthy and amazing you have a body that could stop a truck and you have a strength in that body not seen through your clothes, your tattoos are a work of art and the tree moves when you do, captivating you and drawing your eye in and you have an innocence about how you look because you only see the scars because you know your body,but Ana you are amazing both inside and out, I love you and don't stop being you" 

Ana walks back into the kitchen and moments later she hears Maxi talk to her phone and says play Natural by S club and her phone does it 

Woo  
Oh yeah  
Loving you is not just luck or illusion  
It's in the make up of our DNA  
It's not by chance we make the perfect solution  
Don't fight it baby, you know that it's just destiny's way

Baby loving you,  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for, it's all in the chemistry  
Baby loving you, is how it's meant to be, it's something that is all so natural to me

We've got the answers but there's no explanation (no explanation)  
We've got each other baby come what may (come what may)

It's in the sciences genetically proven (genetically proven)  
'Cause when you touch me the reaction, it just blows me away  
Baby loving you  
Comes easily to me

It's what I'm living for, it's all in the chemistry  
Baby loving you, is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is all so natural to me  
Natural  
Baby, baby  
Turn off the light, lay your head next to mine (next to mine)  
Take it slowly, a step at a time (step at a time)  
Come on get close, closer to me  
It's all so natural  
It's all so easy to see

Baby, loving you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for, it's all in the chemistry  
Baby loving you, is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is all so natural to me

Baby, loving you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for, it's all in the chemistry  
Baby loving you, is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is all so natural to me

Baby, loving you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for, it's all in the chemistry  
Baby loving you, is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is all so natural to me

Then he says OK play bang bang by ariana and Co 

She got a body like an hourglass  
But I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac  
But I can send you into overdrive (Oh)  
(You've been waiting for that)  
(Stop, hold up, swing your bat)  
See anybody could be bad to you  
You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute, let me take you there (Ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (Ah, hey!)

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute, let me take you there (Ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (Ah, hey!)

She might'a let you hold her hand in school  
But I'ma show you how to graduate  
No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk  
Just come and show me what your momma gave ya (Oh, yeah)  
I heard you've got a very big (Shh)  
Mouth but don't say a thing

See anybody could be good to you  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute, let me take you there (Ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (Ah, hey!)

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute, let me take you there (Ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (Ah, yeah) (You know what, girls?)  
(Let me show you how to do it)

It's Myx Moscato  
It's frizz in a bottle  
It's Nicki full throttle  
It's oh, oh

Swimming in the grotto  
We winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so

Kitten so good  
It's dripping on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could go

Batman robbin' it  
Bang, bang, cockin' it  
Queen Nicki dominant, prominent

It's me, Jessie, and Ari  
If they test me they sorry  
Ride his uh, like a Harley  
Then pull off in his Ferrari  
If he hangin' we bangin'  
Phone rangin', he slangin'  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singin' (Uh)

B to the A, to the N, to the G, to the uh (Baby)  
B to the A, to the N, to the G, to the, hey

See anybody could be good to you  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind (Your mind)

Bang, bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (Ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (Ah, hey!)

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (Ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (Ah, hey!)

Bang, bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)

Yo, I said  
Bang, bang  
Bang, bang, ba-bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, ba-bang, bang

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (Ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (Ah, hey!)

And then he says last one play woman like me Little Mix

I always say what I'm feeling  
I was born without a zip on my mouth  
Sometimes I don't even mean it  
It takes a little while to figure me out

I like my coffee with two sugars in it  
High heels and my jewelry dripping  
Drink and I get all fired up (Hey, hey, hey)  
Insecure but I'm working with it  
Many things that I could get rid of  
Ain't about to give it up

I made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly  
I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve  
My mama always said, girl, you're trouble  
And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me

And every time we touch, boy, you make me feel weak  
I can tell you're shy and I think you're so sweet  
Spending every night under covers and  
Still I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me (A woman)

Woman like me, like a woman like me  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me (A woman)  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me

And baby, just be mine for the weekend  
We can get a takeaway and sit on the couch  
Or we could just go out for the evening  
Hopefully end up with you kissing my mouth, ayy, ayy  
You got them blue jeans with a rip up in them  
My hair with your fingers in it  
Love it when you turn me on  
'Yoncé with a little bit of  
Love Drunk in the middle with it  
Get down to our favorite song

I made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly  
I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve  
My mama always said, girl, you're trouble  
And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me

And every time we touch, boy, you make me feel weak  
I can tell you're shy and I think you're so sweet  
Spending every night under covers and  
Still I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me (A woman)

Woman like me, like a woman like me  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me (A woman)  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me

Yo, woman like me, yes a woman like me (Oh)  
Soon as I brush up on him I could tell he like me (Oh)  
You know all them mandem, a try fi swipe me (Kyuh)  
Knotted up, he could afford to ice me  
Tell 'em there's a bad Trini bitch inna your area (Uh)  
But the more bad bitches, then the more merrier (C'mon)  
Baddies to my left and to the right a little scarier (Uh)  
Rude boy, tell me, can you handle all this derrière? (Da derrière, rrr)

Uh, a million I'm getting my billi' on  
Greatest of all time, 'cause I'm a chameleon  
I switch it up for every era, I'm really bomb  
These bitches really wanna be Nicki, I'm really mom (Uh)  
Apple cut the cheque, I want all this money  
Seven Up, go grip the TEC, and leave all this bloody  
I-It's the Queen and Little Mix, skated on 'em, sorry  
My daddy is Indian (Swish), a-all this curry (Mhm)

Woman like me, like a woman like me  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me

I've made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly  
I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve  
My mama always said, girl, you're trouble  
And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me (Like a woman, like me, yeah)

And every time we touch, boy, you make me feel weak  
I can tell you're shy and I think you're so sweet  
Spending every night under covers and  
Still I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me  
(For a woman like me)

La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me (Oh, woman like me)  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me (Uh, na, na, na, na, na)  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me (I said woman like me)

Young Money, rrrr

Ana texts Maxi back with a quick thank you and hadn't noticed the house watching her dance round the kitchen singing along to the songs and feeling happier again that her body is amazing and if people wanna watch give them a damn good show, Severide had witnessed the kitchen show and Kidd saw him and goes over to him saying 

" she really has no idea, what her body does when she moves, she is amazing and mesmerising to watch, no wonder she gets asked out by a lot of people boys and girls have slipped her there numbers and that's just at Molly's, you gotta look out for and make sure she stays safe Kelly, our girl doesn't know how amazing she is both inside and out" 

The house went back to normal and Ana is sat on the couch next to mojch playing with Tuesday when she hears Severide giving squad shit for this afternoons staring competition and Ana gets up to listen

" she is my sister, she could dance around naked and you shouldn't notice, I don't get it, your either married or old enough to be her father, it's creepy and weird and I know how amazing her tattoo's look and how blind she is to her body and the looks she gets from gen pop but here she is one of the guys get it, leave my sister alone or I will replace all of you on squad with gay men understood?" 

Ana can't help adding fuel to the fire by saying  
" I phoned Max Jones earlier and he is gay and even he has noticed me so hot blooded people with a pulse cannot be on squad guess your going to have to work with corpses, Lieutenant" 

And she walks away shaking her head at the obserdity of it all that one body cause all this fuss.  
Everyone is in the bunk room a few hours later and Ana is disturbed by her cast so she has snuck out to grab the pallette knife and sneaky scratch whilst everyone sleeps and is having a good dig down in her arm when she is caught by Casey saying  
" you really are a toddler come on let's wrap your arm so that you have skin left when you get the cast removed"   
Casey then puts Ana to bed and kisses her on the head like an older brother and tells her to have sweet dreams and see her in the morning, Ana puts her thumb in her mouth and drifts of to sleep moments later, the following morning second watch are very confused to see the cling box empty and Ana wearing most of it on her arm shoulder to thumb but they grab their things and leave shift all knowing Ana is back as one of them next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ana is back on shift as the medic how does 51 welcome her back and can Ana avoid trouble on her first shift back?


	19. Girl, puy your claws away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana is back at work but she gets on the wrong side of Maggie the new office manager why? Because Ana is Ana and Maggie wants Severide or Casey and Ana is obviously the problem to that plan....

Today was Ana's first day back on shift and she is nervous that maybe she has forgotten how to be a medic and as weird as it sounds she misses her cast the comforting weight on her right arm and maybe a little part of her misses being at Kelly's apartment even though she loves her house and freedom....

Ana is in the common room and Severide is drinking his coffee talking to Casey and he grabs a granny Smith apple and is about to take a bite when Ana sees her opportunity to annoy her brother so she stands on his feet kisses his cheek and bites half of his apple in one bite, Walking away to sort out her bunk she giggles to her self and Casey and Severide both smile and shake their heads at her antics just happy to have her around again both have missed her at the apartment, Everyone is in the briefing room apart from the Chief and Ana and they are wondering where she is when all of a sudden Ana walks in and sits next to Brett she shakes her head when Brett asks her a question and nods towards the rig telling her she'll let her know later, then Boden begins the briefing not much is happening and then he turns his attention to the red haired woman near him who he introduces as the new office manager Maggie, everyone says welcome and then they head off to grab breakfast, Brett grabs Ana and Kidd and they sneak to the Ambo sat in the back Ana tells them what happened

" Maggie has decided I'm a threat she wants an officer and I'm standing in her way, you are a bad ass firefighter Stella and you Sylvie are the darling of 51, me I'm the trouble making threat, Kelly and me are too close and she thinks I'm screwing both him and Matt so I have to go, she complained to Boden about me not respecting the commanding officers by standing on Lel's feet and eating half his apple, Boden just told me to show respect round them, and stay out of trouble or in his words don't go lighting matches in a firehouse, I don't get it though I'm wearing a uniform I don't know what makes me threatening to her?" Stella and Sylvie share a look saying

" you have a body to die for curves in all the right places and curly brunette with gorgeous blue eyes and an accent that makes you want to listen not to mention your a badass she just thinks your a pushover at the moment, so what you gonna do Coop?"

" me?, I'm going to do as I'm told and wait for her to make the spark, who is going to notice the change in attitude and find out what's wrong?"

The girls laugh and leave the Ambo and go to grab breakfast this morning is boring cereal and fruit but its filling and quick so they go in the common room and grab a bowl Ana is stood behind Maggie who is grabbing coffee and Severide sees Ana and says

" Cooper, you wanna make me a coffee?"

Ana replies 

" of course leftenant Severide, Captain Casey would you like one also?"

The whole house stops eating to stare Ana always makes them coffees but Severide normally gets a sarcastic comment first adding to the amusement for everyone, Ana refills their mugs and places them on the table and sits away from them at the other end of the table, Maggie sits near the officers and says

" With that British accent I expected a cute little curtsey, is the accent real?"

Both men nod and then Maggie says

" OK gentlemen, I will see you around the house today and if you need me just ask,have a good shift" and she walks away

Herrmann approaches Ana and says

" Cooper why didn't Chief welcome you back? We missed our sarcastic medic, it's nice to have you back in the uniform but what's with the submissive attitude?"

Ana replies   
" leftenant Herrmann, its been brought to my attention that I do not show total respect to the commanding officers of firehouse 51, and my actions could possibly make other members of this house feel uncomfortable and I may have got a reputation for behaviour unbecoming of a woman, now if you would kindly excuse me Leftenants, Captain I would like to do the job I'm employed to do" 

Ana walked away to sort out the rig and a few minutes later Brett arrives saying

" well you don't light matches more like powder kegs, the boys want to know what's going on and a certain someone very close to you is incredibly pissed off, I hope we get a callout soon or he may become unbearable"

AMBO 61,TRUCK 81,ENGINE 51 SQUAD 3

all crews scramble to their rigs and arrive at a blazing inferno at the port where a tug boat has crashed into an oil rig and its a mess, everyone gets to work doing their jobs and getting things undercontrol and Ana and Brett are working on a patient and getting ready to transport whilst squad, truck and engine finish their jobs and then as Ambo left a port fireboat officer by the name of Jenkins asks how they are getting on with Maggie?

"She is notorious for sleeping with firefighters hoping to bag the officers and will do anything she can to target a female she thinks is getting all the attention she won't care who the officer is and may even play you against each other so sleep with a lieutenant and go back for a Captain or vice versa or between the pair of you, she doesn't sleep with married men that's the only good thing about her, she chosen the female yet? My money would be on the stunning brunette on Ambo but I'm a brunette fan, married to one for 2 years, good luck with her and just support the one she is trying to belittle" 

Squad and truck arrive back first with engine needing gas and the crew walk into the common room it's nearly lunch time and they want to know what's on the menu, engine and Ambo arrive back together and join the others in the common room, Maggie announces she has cooked the meal her speciality chilli and rice with banoffee pie for pudding, Ana hates kidney beans well all pulses and lentils always has since an infant being weaned and is epipen allergic to bananas so avoids them at all costs, Ana grabs her pop tart and apple and sits at the table, everyone is eating and then Maggie says   
"So who is the sweet tooth of 51?"   
The whole house shout "Cooper"   
Maggie looks at Ana and brings her a slice of the pie and says

" Medic Cooper, have a slice of my mom's famous pie"

AMBO 61, DOMESTIC CALLOUT

Ana and Brett run to the rig and drive off and Brett says   
" would you have eaten it,knowing it could make you very sick or kill you?" 

Ana replies  
" honestly I didn't have a plan the lunch and pudding both made me want to vomit and I would have done it and then dealt with the consequences or needed you to administer my epipen, and have a lovely visit to see my contemporaries at Med, Kelly is gonna be pissed at me when we get back he was the last one to administer it after making me a smoothie when I was 20 and nearly killed me, God Benny was so pissed at him for being reckless and then if my memory is right he ripped me a new one for not wearing my medic alert bracelet and for not speaking up and then Kelly yelled at me for him getting in trouble"

Ambo pull up to the address and see police ready on site, the domestic is a known family and guns are on site, just then a shot is fired and a woman screams the police rush in and they hear medics over the radio and then Brett and Ana see a 3 year old bleeding from the stomach and a woman who at 20 weeks pregnant is going in to labour a man is in custody, Ana and Brett get to work but soon realise the little boy is in a lot of trouble and the woman is going to deliver the baby early so loading them up they speed off to Med and Ana is covered in his blood and moments after they hand off they hear the devastating news that he didn't make it and the woman has been taken to delivery and whilst Ana is cleaning up, Brett is informed mother and baby didn't make it either, Ana is very quiet on the way back to 51 and Brett let's her go,   
Ana climbs onto the roof and sits cross legged and cries, cries for the toddler, cries for the mother and cries for the baby and for Cooper, Ana sits there too long and her absence is noticed by a few people, they are all in the common room when Maggie is the first to ask the question

" Where's medic Cooper, I haven't seen her anywhere and wondered if she wanted her slice of pie now?

Brett says 

" we had a bad call, Cooper just needs some time to deal with it and maybe leave her alone Maggie, and no she won't want pie anytime soon, eat it if you want it"  
and she walks off to the bunk room and Maggie tries to talk to Boden but he directs her to Casey so Maggie goes to Caseys quarters she knocks on the door and says

" Excuse me Captain Casey, I would like to voice a concern I have about Medic Cooper, I don't feel Anastasia is the right fit for this house, she doesn't respect the chain of command, she is hostile to new staff who try to do nice things she never tried my chilli or pie and noone has seen her since her last call and from what I have heard she is always walking around half naked and flirting with all the men here at the firehouse" 

Brett who had heard everything from her bunk walks over and says

" are you serious right now? I tell you we had a hard call and you run to a commanding officer to get her transfered out of 51 because she wouldn't eat chilli that she hates and pie containing an ingredient she is allergic too and not being respectful what a Croc of shit, sorry Captain but Maggie is toxic and doing the same to Ana that Hope did to Stella" 

Maggie replies 

" Oh Brett sweetie, if you had a hard call I'm so sorry but if Anastasia can't handle the job maybe it's the wrong one for her"

Severide appeared and said   
" Brett what was the call?"

"A domestic violence call the 3 year old boy died at the hospital and the mother who was 20weeks pregnant died after delivery and the baby boy was stillborn, Ana was the medic giving treatment"

Severide looks at Brett and says

" usual spot Sylvie?" 

A nod from Brett has Severide going to find Ana on the roof, he sees her sat cross legged and he just wraps his arm round her shoulders and they don't need to speak both of them are thinking of their little boy.

A while later Severide and Ana go back inside, Ana looks better and you cant tell she has been crying and they enter the common room where Maggie happens to be and she walks over to Severide and rubs her hands down his arms and says

"Lieutenant Severide, let me get you a hot drink your freezing, dinner is a cheese and onion pie and chocolate pudding which should warm you up nicely"

Kelly turns to ask Ana if she is OK but Maggie interrupts him and says

" Medic Cooper, I think your more than capable of making your self a hot drink and I would like to know why you have been gone for such a long time, if your not up to the job I can ask for you to be transfered out, I know the call was a tough one but unfortunately people die, if your soft about it then maybe you need a new occupation"

Everyone stops what they are doing to see what Ana will do and she doesn't disappoint she stands to her full height and looks the woman in the eye and says

" Maggie, I dont know what I ever did to hurt or upset you but let me make one thing clear if you want to screw casey and severide ask them or better yet ask Stella is she wants to share my brother with you?!!"

Maggie responds 

" your brother? I read your file and didn't see brother listed"

Brett answers  
" so you deliberately tried to make Ana either very sick or kill her knowing she has a serious epipen allergy what type of person does that?"

"If you want to stay here at 51, you need to stay away from me, I don't care about your slaggy Maggie reputation but don't put that on me, now if you'll excuse me I am going to get something to eat as the lunch meal wasn't really up to my standards"

Ana walks past Maggie and heads to the kitchen to grab a slice of pie and pudding and then sits at the table and Kidd asks 

" Cooper what's a slag?"

Ana says 

" it's a woman who likes to sleep around and it is quite a nasty slur, something I shouldn't have said to Maggie no matter how much she provoked me and I promised Chief I'd behave myself"

After they have eaten, Casey and Severide are called to Bodens office and asked to explain what has happened the men explain the behaviour of Maggie and how she had targeted Ana and wanted to stake her claim on a commanding officer and they had been warned earlier today about her behaviour but didn't know how serious to take it and she knowingly tried to hurt Ana by reading her file and getting her to eat bananas.

Boden says " Matt, you need to talk to Ana and make it known how to report workplace harassment and make sure she is OK please and then file a report, I'll handle Maggie and get a new office manager lined up" 

Casey goes back into the common room and says 

" Cooper a word in my office please"

Casey shuts the door and they go through all the details of the day including what was said in Bodens office in the morning and the promise she had made to Boden about being respectful to her commanding officers and then asks Ana if she is OK after a bad call and then she is allowed to leave.

Ana goes back onto the roof and phones Maxi needing to speak to her best friend and tell him about her day, the phone rings but it goes to voicemail so she leaves a message asking him to call her back when he gets the message, she sits outside for a while longer and watches the city lights twinkling in the distance and then the alarms sound  
AMBO 61 DRUG OVERDOSE DRAKE HOTEL  
Ana climbs down the roof and runs to the rig and they set off to the hotel, once they have the patient secured and have admininsterd narcoset they transfer her to Lakeshore and they return to 51, when they get there they see Maggie being to friendly with both Severide and Casey and before thinking Ana walks over to severide and says 

" Hey Big brother, how would you feel about me doing something stupid?"

Before he can reply, Ana turns round and hugs Matt and he hugs her back pulling her in a little closer and then says in her ear   
" please get her away from me, she won't leave us alone,"

so Ana pulls him in and they have a mini makeout session and then turns round to Maggie and says

" sorry Margaret, should have staked your claim sooner, excuse us my brother, boyfriend and I need to talk your quarters Matt or Lel's?"

Ana then takes Casey and Severide by the hands and walk them to Casey's office where she says 

" so do you think she got the message?, sorry about that boys I didn't know how else to make her leave you both alone and she backs off if she knows your taken apparently"

Ana leaves the office and a stunned Matt offeres Kelly a cigar and they head out for a smoke And chat and Matt says 

"Sev, that wasn't planned, I hope Maggie got the message but it was totally unexpected, I dont make out with people's kid sisters are we OK?"

Kelly replies 

" don't make it a habit but yeah we are good, I get why she did it what about you, your not catching feelings are you?"

Matt groans and says   
" No Sev most me and Ana will ever be is friends" 

They finish their smokes and go back inside to see a very flustered Maggie being escorted out of 51 by Boden telling her to

" never darken my firehouse again, your not welcome and you need help, I have suggested mandated therapy and a house that isn't busy" 

Ana says   
" bye Maggie, nice meeting you but leave me and my family alone, do you have your pink transfer slip or should I get a new one signed for you?" 

The rest of 51 cheer and Capp picks Ana up and spins her round saying 

" welcome back Coop, We missed you and your sarcastic mouth, don't be respectful all the time it's boring, you good?"

Ana replies   
" yeah I'm all good now,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ana put Maggie in her place and next chapter is a girls weekend drama free, new tattoos and dancing and dressing up


	20. Girls gone wild with a tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana, Stella and Sylvie are having a much needed girls weekend, filled with fun, laughter, dancing and a cheeky matching tattoo...
> 
> Ana has an idea planted in her head that she hadn't considered until it was voiced...

Ana was bouncing in the hallway as she knocked on Severide's door, she had just come of a 52 hour shift and should be exhausted but she got good news before the end of shift and couldn't stop being excited...

51  
Severide, casey and Cooper follow me to my office, the 3 look at each other and follow Boden to his office where they are greeted by Chief Morton and he says

" Wallace tells me both of you are attending the firefighter federation event in New York City next week?, good and you Cooper I believe you have the elite firefighter training so we are sending you so that we can form an elite team here at 51, you will receive more details when you attend and my goodness miss Cooper are you well?"

Ana had a huge smile on her face and the thought of shopping in NYC was making Ana very happy, Severide caught Ana talking to herself about asking Mr Finley to transfer funds from her saving account and severide stands on her feet to focus.

"Ow leftenant stand on your own feet, sorry Chief I am just very excited for this opportunity and to visit New York and maybe do a little sightseeing and shopping, but 100% the elite course is my top priority" 

The group are dismissed and both Casey and Severide laugh at the infectious grin on Ana's face.

Casey opens the door to the hyperactive medic and shakes his head as she is so excited so he shouts

" Stella,Sev, sort Ana out I can't cope I'm too tired off a 28hr shift and she did 2 shifts back to back, I need sleep"

Sev, is laughing at his crazy little sister who is so full of energy even after such a long day and kisses her on the head before he also goes to bed for the day leaving Stella to calm the woman down and hide coffee from her, and after grabbing her bag she shoos Ana out the door and into her jeep so they can go and collect Sylvie.

10 minutes after collecting Sylvie, Ana is fast asleep in the car and Stella and Sylvie chat quietly together so they don't disturb Ana, they are approaching milwakee when Ana wakes up and she apologises for falling asleep which makes Sylvie and Stella laugh, they pull up at the spa hotel and grab their things and head inside.  
The hotel is a modern building with a marble floor, big glass windows and reception has leather recliners, a coffee cart and a bubbling water feature, there is a sign saying cellphones are not permitted in communal areas as the main theme of the hotel is to relax and enjoy your stay. Once checked in the girls make a game plan of what they wanted to do, Ana really wants to go swimming and Stella agrees to go with her to the pool whilst Sylvie takes a nap.

Ana and Stella are having a leisurely swim no competition, just enjoying each others company and chatting about life and this upcoming firefighter federation conference next week and all the shopping Ana is hoping to do, Ana and Stella had just got out of the water and were headed for the Sauna when Sylvie joins them and they have a relaxing time in the steaming hot room, once they have finished they head back to the room and get changed for an early dinner and a movie night. The girls are in their pj's sat on the super king size bed and they have put burlesque on as the movie and they are singing along with Christina pretending they are going to sell out arenas around the country or world and they dance along too just having fun and being silly.

The next morning the girls are booked in for a full body massage and they dont talk as they embrace the massages and they come out feeling relaxed and less tense, Sylvie wants to explore milwakee so they go shopping and exploring the city and they go to burger bar for lunch where they feel all the toxins going back into their bodies but it tastes so good, they then phone the hotel and book in for nail treatments and foot massages they then have to drag Ana out of the sweet shop and panic that when she goes to New York she may get lost in a sweet shop,  
Heading back to the hotel the girls are greeted by Helena, Amy and Andrea and they are taken into the beauty bar the girls pick the colours they want for their feet, Sylvie goes for a baby pink, Stella choses midnight blue and Ana asks for purple, the girls are having so much fun and it's easy to talk and be silly and forget Chicago and the demanding jobs they have and just enjoy themselves, when Amy tells them that tonight is ladies night in the hotel bar and drinks are a dollar and its normally a really fun night, Stella thanks Amy for the advice and once they have finished having their feet made pretty they go back to the room and get ready for girls night, Sylvie is the first one dressed in a black and silver sleevless skater dress with her black satin pumps and silver jewlery and clutch and her hair down and Stella is wearing a grecian style emerald green jumpsuit with her green ballet flats and her hair is in a messy bun with tendrils framing her face and then Ana appears she is wearing a sapphire blue bodycon dress with silver jewlery, bag and shoes and her hair is down and the curls are tamed, they head for the hotel bar, Stella and Sylvie order the speciality cocktail called the tranquility which has tequila, guava and passion fruit in it topped with sprite and Ana has the virgin version guava, passion fruit sprite and they find a table to sit at and do some crowd watching, the girls hear atomic kittens cover of ladies night come on and Ana drags the other 2 onto the dance floor

Ooh oh yeah yeah, Oh what a night  
It's ladies night

This is your night tonight,  
Everything is going to be alright  
This is your night tonight,  
C'mon girls

Girls, we've all got one  
A night that's special everywhere  
From New York to Hollywood  
It's ladies night and girl  
The feeling's good

[Chorus]  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
And the feeling's right  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
Oh what a night (oh what a night)

Oh yes, it's ladies night  
And the feeling's right  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
Oh what a night (oh what a night)

This is your night tonight, everything' s gonna be alright  
This is your night tonight, everything' s gonna be alright

Romantic lady, ooh oh yeah, single baby  
Mm sophisticated mama (woooooh)  
Come on you disco baby, yeah, yeah  
Stay with me tonight

If you hear any noise  
It ain't the boys, it's ladies night, shhh, uh huh  
Come on girls

Gonna step out ladies night  
Steppin' out ladies night

Gonna step out ladies night  
Steppin' out ladies night

[Chorus]  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
And the feeling's right  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
Oh what a night (oh what a night)

Oh yes, it's ladies night  
And the feeling's right  
Oh yes, it's ladies night  
Oh what a night (Oh what a night)

On disco lights your name will be seen  
You can fulfill all your dreams  
Party here, party there, everywhere  
This is our night, ladies  
You got to be there

This is your night tonight,  
Everything is going to be alright

This is your night tonight,  
Everything is going to be alright

Oh ladies night

This is your night tonight,  
Everything is going to be alright

Then Alicia keys girl on fire comes on and Ana and Sylvie sing it to Stella who just laughs at her friends,

She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

Oh, oh oh oh oh  
She got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
She got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Looks like a girl but she's a flame  
So bright she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls, say

Oh, oh oh oh oh  
We got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Everybody stares as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her as she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

She's just a girl but she's on fire

The next song that comes on is Megan Trainor me too

Ow!

Who's that sexy thing I see over there?  
That's me, standin' in the mirror  
What's that icy thing hanging 'round my neck?  
Um, that's gold, show me some respect, oh

I thank God every day (uh, ha)  
That I woke up feelin' this way (uh, ha)  
And I can't help loving myself  
And I don't need nobody else, no, uh

If I was you, I'd wanna be me too  
I'd wanna be me too  
I'd wanna be me too

If I was you, I'd wanna be me too  
I'd wanna be me too  
I'd wanna be me too

I walk in like a dime piece  
I go straight to V.I.P.  
I never pay for my drinks  
My entourage behind me

My life's a movie, Tom Cruise  
So bless me, baby, achoo  
And even if they tried to  
They can't do it like I do

I thank God every day (uh, ha)  
That I woke up feelin' this way (uh, ha)  
And I can't help lovin' myself (wooh!)  
And I don't need nobody else, no, uh (baby)

If I was you, I'd wanna be me too  
I'd wanna be me too  
I'd wanna be me too (oh, ayy)

If I was you, I'd wanna be me too  
I'd wanna be me too  
I'd wanna be me too

Ow!  
(Turn the bass up)  
(Hahaha!)  
Turn the bass up  
Ow!  
(Turn the bass up)  
Let's go

I thank God every day (say to thank God)  
That I woke up feelin' this way (uh, ha)  
And I can't help loving myself (ow!)  
And I don't need nobody else, no, uh, baby

If I was you, I'd wanna be me too  
I'd wanna be me too  
I'd wanna be me too (oh)

If I was you, I'd wanna be me too  
I'd wanna be me too  
I'd wanna be me too

If I was you, I'd wanna be me too  
I'd wanna be me too  
I'd wanna be me too

If I was you, I'd wanna be me too  
I'd wanna be me too  
I'd wanna be me too

They go and sit back down as the next song that comes on is ABBA dancing queen which is a good song but not what the girls wanna dance to,   
then the queen of girl power comes on and the girls are instantly back on their feet to Whitney's 'how will I know'

There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of  
Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above, mmm-hmm  
Oh, I lose control, can't seem to get enough, uh-huh  
When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love

Ooh, how will I know (don't trust your feelings)  
How will I know  
How will I know (love can be deceiving)  
How will I know

How will I know if he really loves me?  
I say a prayer with every heartbeat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you what you know about these things  
How will I know if he's thinking of me  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  
Falling in love is so bittersweet  
This love is strong, why do I feel weak?

Oh, wake me, I'm shaking, wish I had you near me now, uh-huh  
Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love

Ooh, tell me how will I know (don't trust your feelings)  
How will I know  
How will I know (love can be deceiving)  
How will I know

How will I know if he really loves me?  
I say a prayer with every heartbeat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you what you know about these things  
How will I know if he's thinking of me  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  
Falling in love is so bittersweet  
This love is strong, why do I feel weak?

If he loves me  
If he loves me not  
If he loves me  
Ooh, if he loves me not  
Hey, if he loves me  
If he loves me not

Oh, how will I know, how will I know  
How will I know  
Hey, how will I know

Ooh, how will I know if he really loves me?  
I say a prayer with every heartbeat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you 'cause you know about these things  
How will I know if he's thinking of me  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  
Falling in love is so bittersweet  
This love is strong, why do I feel weak?

How will I know (how will I know)  
How will I know  
How will I know (I say a prayer)  
How will I know  
Ooh, how will I know (I fall in love)  
How will I love, hey, how will I know?

The last song of the night has to be the classic cindi Lauper ' girls just wanna have fun  
I come home, in the mornin' light  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh momma dear, we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun...  
The phone rings, in the middle of the night  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh daddy dear, you know you're still number one  
But girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have  
That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the workin' day is done  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Ho hoo girls just wanna have (girls) fun (they want)  
(Wanna have fun)  
(Girls)  
(Wanna have)

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest o' the world  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Ho hoo girls just wanna have  
That's all they really want  
Is some fun  
When the workin' day is done  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have (girls) fun (they want)  
(Wanna have fun)  
(Girls)  
(Wanna have)  
They just want, they just wanna (girls)  
They just want, they just wanna (girls just wanna have fun)  
Oh girls  
Girls just wanna have fun  
(Just want, they just wanna)  
They just wanna, they just wanna (girls)  
They just want, they just wanna (girls just wanna have fun)  
Girls, girls just wanna have fun  
When the workin'  
When the workin' day is done  
Oh, when the workin' day is done  
Oh, girls  
Girls just wanna have fun  
They just want, they just wanna (girls)  
They just want, they just wanna (girls just wanna have fun)  
Oh, girls  
Girls just wanna have fun  
(They just wanna, they just wanna)  
When the workin'  
When the working day is done (they just want, they just wanna)  
Oh, when the working day is done (oh, girls)  
(Girls just wanna have fun)  
(They just want, they just wanna)

The night is filled with dancing, drinking and fun, no responsibilities and it was amazing then out of no where Sylvie asks 

" Ana, do tattoos hurt?"

Ana says 

"depends on body part style and size why?"  
Sylvie says 

" I want one and think we should all have matching tattoos, some where only we know and that is little to commemorate this moment and our new friendship" 

Ana and Stella look at the slightly wasted Blonde in front of them and the sad puppy eyes she gives them and both women crumble 

" OK, let's get inked"

They leave the hotel and walk to the nearest tattoo shop that is clean and open and all 3 decide on the same tattoo and they get a forget me not flower in CFD blue on their left wrist and Ana asks the tattooist to add a flame with 51 in the centre to celebrate her new family and then they head back to the hotel.

The next morning a very hungover, skull splitting headache and nauseous Sylvie wakes and the only thing she can think about is pain killers and water the thought of food and coffee sends her a visable shade of green, Stella is the next one awake who luckily has a higher alcohol tolerance and is happy to eat toast and coffee in the restaurant for breakfast and Ana joins her with her usual tea and toast and they decide what to do with their last few hours in wisconson before driving home, they check out of the hotel and put their bags in the car ready for later and they go for a walk to the local park where they sit on a bench and soak up the faint spring sun and listen to nature, Sylvie is really struggling with her hangover and asks Ana if she will navigate for Stella so she can sleep and of course Ana agrees, they head back to the hotel carpark and they head for home, Sylvie falls asleep instantly once they head for home and Ana and Stella get to talk, 

Stella asks Ana

" do you really only think of Kelly as a brother?"

Ana says

" wholeheartedly he is my brother if I could make it official I would, I love him of course I do but I'm not in love with him, I will always be in his life no matter what happens, we are each others constants"

Stella then says  
" can you believe Sylvie made us get tattoos do you think she will remember it's her idea?" 

Ana replies   
" im more impressed she hasn't brought up everything but her memories after the amount she put away last night, she was a walking brewery on her own, I thought the DJ was going to get a shoe to the face when she stated pole dancing at his Booth,"

Both women silently laugh and have fun together until they get home and it isn't fun waking up a still slightly hungover but now hangry Sylvie who is snappy and grumpy and needs a couple of slices of toast, water and early night, Stella and Ana say bye to Sylvie and hope they will see her in the morning on shift and that she is sober enough to drive the Ambo, Stella then drives home where Ana left her car and she says goodbye and gets in her volvo and drives home, Ana is making a pizza when her phone gets a text from Stella saying

'Kelly knows about the tattoo and seems to like seeing me inked so good job Sylvie lol x' 

Ana smiles and is so happy she finally feels like she belongs with a work family she loves, a brother she adores and friends she never thought she would have and with that she settles down for a lazy evening in front of the TV and prepares mentally for her shift tomorrow...

The next day a much happier Sylvie greets Ana and Stella in the locker room and thanks them both for a much needed girls weekend, and they all walk into the boiling hot briefing room,   
Boden walks in and is an foul mood saying "  
the cooling and heating system has failed and the house is stuck at 32 Celsius, engineers are coming to fix it but until then don't complain and deal with it"  
He then tells 51 about the upcoming trip to new York and that Cruz will be acting leuitrnant on squad and Stella will be taking charge of Truck and Smith will be returning to assist Brett which makes Ana give her an apologetic look they are then dismissed to try and keep cool, Heading to the common room, Hermmann asks if the girls had a fun time away and if they got up to mischief? Ana feels all eyes on her and says  
" wow, I don't go looking for trouble, and this time the mischief was caused by the   
Princess of 51 and Kidd and I went along for fun, and she got steam roller drunk, pole danced and nearly lost a shoe a true sign of a good night out, don't be jealous because these girls know how to party"  
Ana grabs an apple and her trying to stay cold iced coffee and sits next to Gallo and because of the heat she removes her jacket and reveals her new wrist ink and Mouch says  
" ha both our Leuitenant and Captain have their work cut out for them making sure Cooper here doesn't get any more ink or into trouble"

Kidd and Brett both say

" or gets lost in a sweet shop or blow all her savings on a shopping spree round the big apple " 

Ana sticks her tongue out at her girlies and then turns to the group at large and says

" ha if they can figure out what I'm going to do they understand my brain better than me, things just happen when I'm around and I just go with it, hell I could end up married or something on this trip," 

Seeing the look from both men she says  
" jeez, relax I was kidding, kind of..." 

The alarm sounds calling TRUCK81 AND ENGINE 51 to a factory fire.

Ana and Brett stock the Ambo and check the supplies and hand in an order to Lexie the 55 year old, temporary office manager who has agreed to stay on permanently as she is a no nonsense but motherly figure and brilliant fit for the house, and she has a little gossip with the medics and tells Ana

" you enjoy yourself, your too beautiful to be single, you and the Captain would make a beautiful couple, stunning babies too"

Before Ana can reply the Alarm goes off  
AMBO 61, SQUAD 3, RESCUE MISSION BOATING INCIDENT, LAKE MICHIGAN  
Both crews scramble to their rigs and whilst on the road, Ana says   
" well, Lexie got the wrong pair together, it's you and Casey, I see together once you both get on the same page, you have shared moments I've seen it"  
Brett replies

"Matt and I are better as friends, it's to weird me and him I dated his brother in law and he was married to my best friend, Lexie was right you and him would be good together, you bring out the fun side of him and he keeps you grounded and you would have beautiful babies"

The call out is long and complicated trying to free the man from the anchoring component of the boat without causing him any more pain, his chest had already suffered some damage is not easy and by the time he is free and on his way to lakeshore its well past lunch time.. 

Back at 51 lunch was well underway a charcuterie board made with meats, cheese,dips and salad not a true version of one but cold food was needed 51 was far to hot, and Squad grabbed plates and were all sat eating when Ana and Brett arrived back and they went to grab food, seeing Casey made Ana panic and she grabbed her food and went to sit on the roof with a quick excuse of

" it's too hot in here"

Brett shook her head as Ana left and Kidd said

" well Ana probably had the right idea, sit outside to avoid the heat and smell of sweaty bodies" 

After lunch Lexie appeared handing out the paperwork for the upcoming trip and said   
" you are all booked in to the conference, your flights are booked for the 9am flight, your room is booked and miss Cooper is in the single room adjacent to yours, here are your itineraries and try and have some fun, Captain I know that you and Miss Cooper have the Thursday afternoon off so I have added a tour guide of things to do." 

Severide and Casey take the booklets from Lexie and before Severide can give Ana her pack the alarm sounds  
SQUAD 3, SQUAD 4, TRUCK 91, RAILROAD INCIDENT

Casey takes the packs from Severide and puts his and Sev's in his office and then goes to find Ana who is still on the roof, he climbs up using the bins and then sits next to Ana and says  
" What's going on in that head of yours?"

Ana replies

"It's stupid, something Lexie said has made me freak out and its not worth talking about just my brain being weirder than normal, what you got there?"

Casey hands her the pack and she opens it and says

" im so excited for this trip, I loved the elite training in Manchester and might even be better at something than Lel, we have a free afternoon on Thursday that shall be my shopping day I think, or we could be tourists and sightsee, I haven't been to New York in forever and I do love that city, its busy but makes me feel safe maybe because of all the films they pretend are made there, oh jeez I'm rambling, sorry" 

Casey laughs at her and says

" it's refreshing that you share thoughts and feeling's and say what's on your mind, never change Ana,"

Lexie appears outdoors and says

" I'm so sorry to interrupt your moment together, I need your incident reports from last shift, please" 

Casey climbs down first and then he helps Ana, holding her waist as he lifts her down earning a 

" I can do this myself, I climb onto the roof alot, but thank you very much Captain" 

The rest of the shift is slow so Ritter, Gallo and Ana prepare dinner together,they are making a chicken and chorizo risotto and they are having homemade sorbet to go with it, the meal is nearly ready with all of 51 in the common room ready to eat when Cruz says   
" Damn you 3 will make someone very lucky and very fat with all the meals you make."  
Ana laughs as Severide says

" the food is the peace offering for all the trouble Coop, finds herself in on a daily basis, but she's worth the trouble and whoever gets her is a very lucky man but will have to get through me first"

The house settles down to eat and much later that night when everyone else is sleeping, Ana is awake and thinking about the Captain in the room nearby and how she can get Lexies words out of her head before Tuesday when they go to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ana and the boys are off to NYC what could possibly go wrong? Will Ana do more than shop?....


	21. Take a bite from the big apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt, Kelly and Ana are at the firefighter federation elite teams, conference and training week, Ana gets to show her skills, shop till she drops and have an unexpected but rather nice moment with Matt, steamy shower and I dont kean the temperature....

06:00   
Ana is up, showered, dressed, packed and waiting for her cab, she followed the itinerary exactly and is excited for the week, Ana is currently wearing her born to shop tee-shirt under her oatmeal coloured hoodie and sweatpants with her winnie the pooh vans, Ana always wears comfy clothes to fly in no matter the distance, Ana has her Hades back pack, matching carry on and suitcase ready by the door and is going to be an hour early for her flight but she loves people watching at airports,her cab arrives, and grabbing her things, making the house secure she gets in the cab and it'd off to O'hare

07:15  
Ana has checked her luggage and made it through security the benefit of having dual nationality means she can travel freely in the US and UK, Ana is currently people watching in Starbucks whilst she eats her toast and drinks her tea and them she wants to visit the walgreens and grab some snacks a drink and a magazine, her ear buds are charged and waiting to be used in flight, Ana checks her phone there is still no message from the boys.

08:00   
The gate has been announced and is on the departure board but Ana knows she has time and she is watching the planes take off on the runway next to her, Ana's phone beeps and Kelly's name comes up as a text she opens the message to find he wrote

Morning, Ana  
We have made it past check in and security and will meet you at the gate

08:15  
FIRST CALL FOR ALL PASSENGERS ON THE 0900 FLIGHT O'HARE TO JFK WE WOULD INVITE FIRST CLASS AND THOSE WITH PRIORITY BOARDING TO COME FORWARD AT THIS TIME, 

08:25  
WE WOULD INVITE ALL REMAINING PASENGERS ON THE 09:00 FLIGHT O' HARE TO JFK TO NOW APPROACH THE GATE PLEASE HAVE YOUR BOARDING PASS AND IDENTIFICATION READY THANK YOU

08:40 FINAL CALL FOR ALL PASSENGERS ON THE 09:00 FLIGHT O'HARE TO JFK PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO DEPARTURE AND HAVE BOARDING PASS AND IDENTIFICATION READY

Ana,Kelly and Matt are in the middle seats at the front of the section next to the doors so there is alot of leg room, Ana is in the middle giving both men more more with the aisle seats, Ana stows her belongings under her seat and then fastens her seat belt so tight she almost loses circulation and grabs the safety card so she knows what to do, to the left of Ana a woman with a toddler aged son and a baby take their seats just behind the door, a couple behind Ana groans that the children will be a nightmare and why do they have to do morning flights, Ana undoes her seatbelt and grabs her backpack she then takes out the duty free bag from the chemist and grabs the chewy sweets she bought she speaks to the woman Sarah and offeres her assistance if its needed but she knows how strong this mama is, the little boy Arran is excited by the sweet and just as Ana is making friends with the baby Lydia, cabin crew approach and ask Ana to go back to her seat, she complies and then they hear 

"GOOD MORNING, LADIES AND GENTLMEN, WELCOME ON BOARD FLIGHT 52 O'HARE TO JFk, FLIGHT TIME IS 45 MINUTES, TODAY ON THE FLKGHT DECK WE HAVE CAPTAIN GAVIN SHORE AND FIRST MATE TINA RYDER, PLEASE PAY ATTENTION FOR THE SAFETY DEMONSTRATION AS WE TAXI, THANK YOU.

Once the plane is in the air and the seat belt sign has gone off, Sarah approaches Ana and says

" im so sorry to dump my baby but Arran needs the potty,"

Ana gladly holds Lydia and stands up rocking her in a way all women and especially mums seem to know how to do, once they are back Ana hands Lydia over to mum and Arran asks if Ana will read him a story, it's 'The Gruffalo' by Julia Donaldson and Axel Scheffler  
Ana sits on the floor and begins to read...  
' A mouse took a stroll through the deep dark wood, a fox saw the mouse and the mouse looked good...'

Another little boy called Ben had come over to listen to the story and by the time Ana had fully described the Gruffalo a little girl called Katie had joined Ana on the floor, the children never made a sound and when the seatbelt sign came on they quietly went back to their seats each with a chewy sweet for the desent and Ana fastened her seat and when they landed a couple in the aisle next to them said

" you boys are very lucky to have such a wonderful woman, she'll make you both very beautiful babies, it's nice to see more modern families, enjoy New York" 

And then they left and Matt and Kelly look at each other and Ana laughs, they make it to the terminal and baggage claim and then they are in a taxi heading for the hotel, it's a central location hotel across from the convention centre and they go to check in, the room isn't ready yet as it's only 11am so they drop their bags in storage to be taken up when the rooms are ready and they head out, Ana takes them to the convention centre where they can register for the week and get all the things they need before their first day tomorrow.

Ana's itinerary   
Tuesday   
9:00- welcome and ice breakers  
9:30- moda training   
11:30 practical assessment   
12:30- lunch  
13:30- retrain in confined space defribulation  
14:30- practical task set with your team  
15:00- dismissed for the day  
Wednesday  
9:00- Rock climbing/ caving rescue with your team  
11:30 incident report writing   
12:30 lunch  
13:30- water rescue  
14:30- practical task   
15:30- dismissal  
Thursday  
9:00-pinned in techniques   
9:30- practical assessment   
10:30- medic recertification  
12:00- lunch and dismissal   
19:00- night time rescue with your team  
22:00- dismissal  
Friday  
9:00- exam rules and handouts  
9:30- theory exam  
11:00- coffee break  
11:30- practical exam  
13:00- lunch  
14:30- results published  
17:00- graduation if completed successfully  
19:00- graduation ball

Ana is happy that her timetable has both action and downtime and gets to spend time with her boys during the conference, she approaches the next desk and has to say her name and she is given a welcome pack containing her uniform for the week, her name badge a water bottle with her initials on it and a notebook, binder and stationery set, it all comes in a drawstring bag, once everyone is registered they leave the centre and head to a Starbucks for lunch,   
all 3 have the cheese and tomato pannini, millionaires shortbread and Matt and Kelly have coffee and Ana has the caramel frappe,they people watch for a while and then make a gameplan on what do next, it's only 12:30 so they go for a walk to the nearest bodega and grab snacks,drinks and sweets and they walk back to the hotel, the hotel has a pool and gym that can be used by the public so they all hit the gym, Ana watches Matt and Kelly warm up on the treadmill and see they have a steep incline set which Ana would never do so she just sticks to what she enjoys and once she has warmed up she heads for the rowing machine and as she is working her arms she watches Matt and Kelly who are both shirtless using the weights and seem to know how to push their bodies and work in sync with each other when Matt helps Kelly do sit ups and Kelly helps Matt do press ups and then the 2 sweaty men approach Ana and ask her

"Ana, do you weight train?"

Ana says

"Sometimes and I use resistance bands as part of my cardio routine at the gym and I'm flexible thanks to Barre fit, but no I hate weights, I perform my job well and keep myself in shape but no im not bench pressing you Lel."

Once the group had finished in the gym they went downstairs and they could now go into the room and the porter took them up to floor 6 room 621 for Matt and Kelly and room 622 for Ana, all of their belongings have been brought up and they tip the man, Ana locks the adjoining door and looks at her room the carpet is mocha coffee coloured, the walls are cream, the furniture is chocolate brown the bed is a queen size and the throw on the bed is a knitted patchwork in different shades of brown from beige to dark and Ana unpacks her belongings making sure she hangs her dress uniform, her gown for the ball and her dress for tonight and puts her suitcase away and then unlocks the connecting door and Kelly walks in,

"Woah, Ana how'd you get such a good room, me and Matt have double beds same colour scheme as yours and the room is clean and nice but you bagged the big bed"

Ana hits Kelly on the head and says

" you dork, a room is a room, hows home, Stella missing you yet?"

"Think they are missing you, Stella said Smith was being his usual inappropriate self making comments that meant Capp had to step in"

" wow it must have been bad for Capp to defend my honour, he's normally inappropriate too"

Matt walks into the room and says

"Wow, Ana you got the good room, what's your view like?"

Matt walk over to the window and you can see time square but it's not too near, Ana invites the boys to watch TV with her and they all continue to watch 'Bones' and they nibble on pretzels, soda and peanut butter M&M's and then at 5pm, Ana kicks Matt and Kelly out of her room so she can get ready for the evening, Ana has a shower to freshen up and does some last minute shaving to make sure her body is confident in her dress and then she brushes her teeth,gets dried and puts her body lotion on and then she puts on her black backless bra and matching thong and then puts on her stocking with the garter belt, Ana then wears the hotel provided Teddy bear dressing gown and she sits to do her makeup she is wearing rose gold jewlery and accents tonight so her eye makeup is copper coloured and her lip is Charlotte Tilbury pillow talk, she then French plaits her hair and tucks the base of the plait underneath so she makes a sort of chignon hairstyle, Ana then goes to the wardrobe and puts her black satin dip hem, halterneck dress with cowl neckline, the front comes down to the knee and the back touches the floor she then puts her rose gold diamond chandelier drop earrings in with matching bangle and teardrop necklace and then grabs her copper pashmina, puts her lipstick and room key in her copper and rose gold clutch and has her black and rose gold stilletos ready to put on at the last second as they are high And kill her feet but make her look good.  
At 18:40 Kelly knocks on her actual door and she is greeted by the boys in tuxedos with crisp white shirts and they are both wearing booties, Ana puts her left hand on Kelly's shoulder to put her shoes on and checking she has everything she then shuts the door and the men escort her to the ballroom in their hotel, when they arrive they are offered a glass of champagne which they take and mingle with other firefighters, Ana notices a stunning 5'10 blonde woman coming towards them and she introduces herself as Sophia or Bilslow and she is from Nevada and is a medic joining her 6 other team member elite team, Ana and Sophia chat for a little while and then a gong sounds and they are asked to line up so they can be seated at their tables, Ana,Matt and Kelly are at table 6 and Sophia is at table 9 and the only other female is at table 15, Matt is sat on Ana's right side and Kelly is next to Matt and another firefighter from Chicago Dean, the 2 start talking about their houses and seem to be getting on well, next to Ana on her left is Richard from Rockford who makes Ana feel very uncomfortable and is polite but doesn't engage him in much conversation preferring to people watch and see which states are represented at this event, the room is called to order by a deputy commissioner and then the whole room stands as the commissioner for New York City, walks on to the podium and makes a short speech welcoming everyone to the event and then the first course is served its a starter of prawn cocktail with a chilli thousand islands sauce and for Ana its salad with the chilli dressing, then the bread rolls and butter are brought out and the starter plates are cleared and the minestrone soup is placed in front of them, Ana takes her roll and butter and Richard makes a comment on Ana's figure implying she has an eating disorder which is appalling behaviour, Ana reaches for a second roll from the basket she is sharing with the loud mouth man and he takes her roll meaning he had 3 and she had 1 and Casey and another man Derek notice this and offer her half of their rolls, Ana happily accepts from both men and Derek asks Ana about her accent, the loud mouth man tells the table at large that it must be fake the UK would never let women join the service to which Ana bursts into laughter saying   
" wow how uneducated you are sir, we had the first female firefighter join the London fire brigade in 1982, please fact check before you speak its not my job to educate, and must you keep making damaging remarks on both my appearance and eating habits and my eyes happen to be on my face as they have been all my life"   
Casey notices he is starring at her chest still and doesn't like it and Derek laughs saying   
" damn, Ana you know how to take care of yourself and that accident is cute" 

The main course arrives and it's a plate filled with roasted parsnips and potatoes and stuffing, with carrots cauliflower and broccoli and then meat is offered and gravy Ana declined the meat but enjoys the meal and once her plate has been cleared she excuses herself to talk to Sophia before the dessert course arrives, Ana is happily chatting to the members of the Nevada firehouse 22 oblivious to the comments that Richard had made to Casey asking him

" so does she service you all in the truck after a fire or a bad day, body like that bet you've all had a ride?!" 

The whole table hears the comment and Sophia nudges Ana telling her 

"Trouble at your table"

Ana excuses herself from Sophia and puts a hand on each of her boys shoulders one to calm them down the other to let them know he's not Worth it,

desert arrives a medley of small cakes one is lemon drizzle, the other is carrot, the third is coffee and walnut and the final one is chocolate medley cake, Ana makes some rather provocative noises as she eats the lemon drizzle and when she eats the coffee and walnut she closes her eyes and moans making both Richard and Casey react, one has a greedy I want a crack at her look the other a shocked get your self together look, both are missed by the rest of the table and once desert is cleared away the waitors go round with coffee, Ana politely declines and excuses herself for the second time to go to the ladies room, Derek makes conversation with Matt and Kelly and asks more questions about 51, the team and the sarcastic Medic, Ana returns a few minutes later to see Richard has moved to talk to another table so she sits down and sighs in relief, the firefighters are told the bar is now open and can socialise a little easier, Ana is about to go and mingle again when Richard stops her saying

" well, pretty lady, I think you and me should head back to the hotel and have a night where you make those noises again?!" 

Ana politely declines and tries to move away from the man who just won't get the hint and that's when Sophia warns Matt of the potential trouble Ana could be in so he goes over to her and says 

" Ana, Chief wants us to check in on how today has been so far and make sure you and your brother are doing OK, should we head out now and phone him?"  
Richard looks at Kelly and decides Ana isn't worth having his face rearranged so he steps out of Ana's personal space and Matt escorts Ana up to their rooms, Once they are outside the door Ana thanks Matt for getting Richard away from her and Matt says   
" Anytime Ana, good night"

and walks into his room, Ana goes into her room but finds she can't undo the zip on the bottom of her dress it's got caught in the material or something so Ana just uses the connecting door to walk in and hears water running she calls out and then knocks on the door, Casey opens the bathroom door and is surprised to see Ana stood there but she explains about her dress and asks Matt to help her out of it, Matt turns Ana around and he tries but needs the top halter part to be opened so he can manipulate the dress a little easier and then he manages to get the zipper to go down and before she can stop it the dress falls away leaving her stood in her bra with the dress round her waist and Matt can't help but stare at her, Ana goes to walk away but Matt stops her and crashes their lips together in an unplanned steamy makeout session, when they both pull apart panting, Ana tries to apologise and leave and makes it back to her room and has just removed her dress fully and is in her very skimpy lingerie when Matt appears and says  
" this is probably the best and worst decision of my life but I need you and want you and can't get you out of my mind, and then they are making out again tongues fighting for dominance, Matt backs Ana up against the door and when she wraps her leg round his waist pushing his hips against hers he remembers the shower and Ana lowers her leg, takes him by the hand and walks them through the rooms to his shower where the room is now steamy and the water is scolding and soon Matt has Ana naked and her right leg is round his waist and her left leg is trying to stop her slipping and with one look and nod of permission Matt thrusts into Ana making her moan with pleasure and then he increases the speed and kissing Ana to stop her screaming with enjoyment and much faster than Matt would like but not surprising given how pent up he has been since Ana ate desert he comes hard triggering an orgasm from Ana that nearly has her slipping in the shower, once they have come down from their high they dry quickly and borrowing the towel Ana runs back to her room with her lingerie in her hand and gets dried and dressed in her bambi pj's and then she places her dirty clothes in the bag she has to seperate clean from dirty and removes her makeup, un pins her hair and takes the towel back to Matt, hoping it will be dry before morning for Kelly, Matt goes to speak and Ana says  
"Shower sex between 2consenting adults is what happens on occasion, I don't regret it and we don't have to worry about feelings or relationships, she then kisses him and goes to her room before it can become more and round 2 is started"

The next day Ana has been for a swim, had a shower, eaten breakfast got dressed and is now attending the ice breaker, she tells the group   
" hi, I'm Cooper, elite firefighter paramedic since 2018, trained in the UK and was based in Manchester, joined Chicago Fire Department in 2020 and was assigned to fire house 51 as the medic, I have been asked to join the house's elite team and here I am...  
The group then split with Captains and non squad lieutenants doing boring commanding officer training and the rest do Moda training, Moda is a new system that will analyse terrain, patient, conditions and survival probability and will help assist the elite rescue team in how they proceed wants the training and practical has been done and lunch eaten boring salad sandwiches, chips, and a cookie she is with the medics doing defribulation training in a confined space and she loves being sent into tiny places to shock the dummy and see how different environments effect the use of the machine, then she joins back up with Matt and Kelly and they are set their task for the team work test and they are given lift entrapment how will they rescue the dummy from the lift and they spend the remaining time mind mapping potential scenarios, Matt and Ana are the same they have always been and there is no weirdness between them, last night was just good shower sex.

Wednesday sees Ana facing her much hated fear of heights in the rock climbing activity where she has to copy Kelly and make it to the top and once she is on line and has her safety sorted she follows Kelly and Matt follows Ana, when they get to the top,Ana takes the lead and then once the patient has been secured in the stokes basket and vitals shared with the medical training officer they then abseil down to the bottom Matt goes first and the patient line is then fed to Matt whilst Kelly and Ana have to work together to get the patient down and when they get to the bottom Matt unhooks the patient whilst Kelly and Ana come off line and then they have to write the incident report using the new elite forms that Ana can complete making in theory the same amount of paperwork for Kelly and Matt as before, after lunch they reconvene in their hotel pool and rescue weighted dummies, as a member of squad Kelly finds this easy but one of the things about elite is having the medic with you and Ana finds Kelly being over protective in the water scared something could go wrong, Matt has to assess the risks and decide how to proceed and they complete the task but Ana feels it could have gone better if Kelly let her do her job, then they had to complete the stuck in the lift activity which they did in record time by doing a reenactment of the situation Ana found herself a few months ago,  
Thursday is recertification which they all find easy and then Ana and Matt are dismissed for the day until evening so the pair of them change in to civvies and go and become tourists, they take the open top bus and admire the skyline going over the Brooklyn bridge and visiting Queens and the bronx and when they get back to the start they go for a walk round time square and Ana does some shopping but is actually very well restrained then it's back to the hotel quick dinner of pasta and into the uniform and then they do a night rescue on the conference centre observation deck and then its straight to bed fir the busy and most important day tomorrow,  
Friday Ana sits the theory paper behind her job and the new additional role with all the facts and data being written down and then she shows that knowledge in the practical test and then it's the agonising wait to see how they did and they go back to their rooms to put their dress uniform on, Ana has just finished getting ready her hair in the required low bun when Kelly walks into the room and they all go down to find out their scores and fate, Squad results show Kelly scored 98, leadership show Matt Scored 95 and Medic showed Ana scored 100 and she set the new USA medical records the 51 team are the distinction elite team and they all get to graduate, when each others names are called they cheer loudly and once they have been dismissed they ring 51 to tell them how well they did and then its time for the ball, Ana is wearing a strapless, backless pewter sweetheart neckline floor length ball gown that isn't to puff bally and she is wearing her silver vivianne Westwood heels, silver clutch and silver jewlery her hair is curled to the left and held in place with the silver hair combs her mum wore on her wedding day and Ana's makeup is subtle with a nude lip and a grey smokey eye look, once they enter the convention centre ballroom they find their seats and listen to speeches,make toasts and then the buffet banquet is open to help yourself so that's what Ana does and enjoys everything she eats and when the food has been cleared away the band starts and instrumental versions of songs are played Kelly and Ana dance to 1000 miles by Vanessa Carlton 

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And wonder if you ever think of me  
Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong  
Living in your precious memory

Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight

And I, I don't wanna let you know  
I, I drown in your memory  
I, I don't wanna let this go  
I, I don't

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you, oh, oh

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you tonight

Then Matt asks Ana to dance and the instrumental version of 1000 years by Christina perri is played

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Then the 3 of them head back to their rooms, change I to pj's and watch ' Bones' and just enjoy each others company not trying to brown nose and just enjoy the last moments in NYC before its back to reality on Monday....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that happened, next chapter the elite team show 51 and 16 what they can do....


	22. Let me show you what we can do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana, Matt and Kelly, are called to use their elite team skills on a tricky call and Ana loves her new uniform...

Ana is back on shift after her week in New York and she is excited to see Brett and Kidd and catch up on the gossip, she walks into the locker room and sorts herself out for the day, she does her usual routine of putting things where she needs them and then heads to the briefing room, she greets Kidd with a smile and a finger wave and sits next to Brett and asks how she got on with Smith and Brett replies

" it was along 24hrs, Cruz and Capp both lost it with him talking about you inappropriately and he nearly killed a woman giving her too much adrenaline at a cardiac callout, so I am definitely glad your back not just as my friend but as my partner"

" Oh No Sylvie, I am so sorry and I promise I will behave myself today and not make your job harder" 

Boden walks in with a big box and calls the room to order, he explains about the elite firefighter status Captain Casey and Lieutenant Severide now have and the additional duties Medic Cooper can perform and when the Elite team could be used but told the group normal duties are always the first priority and then he said but they do get some perks..  
" Captain Casey, Leuitenant Severide please come and get your new turnout coats and Medic Cooper you get a full new uniform paramedic top and turnout coat to reflect new status but you still report to your PIC or any commanding officer" 

Ana takes her new kit and goes to change her top its the same blue but the insignia is EMCFD and her turnout coat says Elite Paramedic Cooper, she puts her new coat in the rig and checks stock and cannister levels and then goes to have her oatmeal with golden syrup and her iced coffee, she is sat at the table just chatting away when they hear the Alarms   
AMBO 61, DIABETIC DISTRESS  
the girls leave and Casey and Severide answer questions about the conference and the training and what trouble Ana got into, Ambo returns fairly quickly.

51 is having a relaxed morning when the alarms sound again  
TRUCK 81,ENGINE 51, SQUAD 3, AMBO 61 BASEMENT FIRE, HOTEL VICTORIA  
the crew scrambles to their rigs and they head off to the location, when they arrive each team does what they do best, Squad is sent in to do a primary search and Truck assist and Engine are ready to go with the hose and Brett and Ana are on standby, Cruz and Capp bring out one woman who needs help in breathing and then Gallo and Mouch assist a male who has a burn on his right arm and then Kidd and Casey help an conscious male who appears to have become unconscious from a head trauma and burns on his legs and then Severide is out after his final sweep and engine open up the hoses, Brett and Ana work together to help stabalise the man and make sure the other patients get checked at lakeshore in additional ambulances and then Brett and Ana transport the man to Med.

When Brett and Ana get back to 51 the rest of the house had started on lunch today it was Casey's famous corned beef as he wanted to treat the house, Ana ( has the veggies happily) and Brett grab plates, and join the rest at the table,Boden and Lexie join them too, the meal is the usual chatting and then Lexie asks how the training went and how NYC was and all 3 say 

" It was good, the training was useful, we had a good time, went sightseeing, and one of us was top of the class and 51 came first in the elite teams assessment "

Lexie then leaves the table and comes back moments later with a sealed A4 brown envelope and hands it to Casey saying   
" Captain this is for you, it arrived earlier"   
Casey opens the envelope and its 5 photos from the event the 1st is their first night formal dinner and it has Ana in the middle in her copper dress and casey and severide either side of her, tge next 3 are all of them in their dress uniforms with their graduation certificates and the last one is the graduation ball and its Ana and Casey stood next to each other and Severide behind them, apart from her picture Ana likes the ones of the boys and says that too them Capp makes his usual 

" Cooper, we need to talk about how gorgeous you look in girlie clothing maybe we could change your uniform here?" 

Severide replies   
" for fuck sake, Capp enough" 

Alarms SQUAD 3, SQUAD 4,TRUCK 22 AMBO 66 TRUCK 81, AMBO 61, PARTIAL COLLAPSE AT THE WASTE WATER FACILITY PLANT, 

Running to their rigs they hear over the radio that firehouse 19 is the assisting team and they race to help them, when they get there its chaos no-one is taking charge, the plant workers are confused the manager isn't really concerned and very vague and when chief Hadleigh called Boden for back up and then a worker comes running out saying that the water was running out of the holding area and the holding area can't handle that much weight, Boden and Hadleigh ask what that means and the manager replies its where the sewage goes in and then is filtered and then the holding area releases the siphoned water in to the chemical treatment area but it can only hold 7ft of siphoned water at a time its sent through every 20 minutes for it to be holding that much something is stuck in the holding tank or filter system, Squad 3 & 4 do a primary search and Truck do an assist, Boden sets up Moda and it runs a diagnostic of the situation and then Gallo and Mouch arrive with a worker who is covered in sewage and needs his airway stabilising and 66 take the lead, then the floor shakes and a burst of water appears running out of the building followed by Cruz announcing its bad in there 2 men are trapped one is easy to get if they work together the other is stuck in the tank he went to fix the filter and he is now wedged and its all hands on deck, the information is fed to Moda and elite is dispatched Ana didn't know the new turnout coat emites a whistle and she swears   
" shit me that's loud"  
Boden then tells her she is needed as elite and to follow Casey and severides orders, firefighter paramedic Lochlan from 19 relives Ana and she runs into the plant.  
Casey and Severide leave their teams dealing with the man trapped outside the tank and they assess the worst man and Severide suits up to dive and then checks the man he is well and truly trapped and its a tight fit so Ana is going to have to be the one to free him, which he isn't happy about even though he knows she is fully qualified, Ana is quick to suit up and she dives under the man is stuck in the filter and the water is keeping him there and he is going to struggle to breath if more water lands in the holding tank its already groaning,so she resurfaces and asks for an oxygen line which she then dives down with it to give the man, Ana then talks her self into undoing the safety grate which will release the man but could suck them into the system which could kill them so Ana makes the split second decision to remove her tank and wedge it in the grate and she then pushes the man away and knowing his right arm is in bad shape she elevates it as she pulls him to the surface and gasping for a much needed breath of fresh air she is able to give our medical commands and they talk about the quickest and safest way to get him to Med, Ana tells Casey to get the c collar and she adds a line into his left arm and then Severide and Casey help Ana get him to 61, Brett is ready for them and Ana is happy to hand the reigns back to the PIC and take directions, she hands over all the information about the man and she takes vitals whilst Brett gives him morphine and then they stabalise him as much as possible for transport and then they bundle him in the Ambo and speed to Med....

After the incident,51 are impressed by what they saw and ask if Ana is basically just thrown into tricky situations because she is small and too stubborn to quit and tough?   
Ambo arrives back and Ana gets out and heads to the showers freezing water that may have been in contact with sewage makes her feel icky and gross and she wants a clean uniform and a hot drink, when she gets dry and dressed she is greeted with a mug of hot chocolate and 2 chocolate chip cookies, curtesy of Brett and they both sit on the couch together, the rest of shift is fairly quiet but Ana has a weird feeling in her stomach that something isn't right and she can't shake it, so going to bed that night Ana struggles with sleep and was awake too much so she sneaks into Severide's quarters and sees he is sleeping and 'borrows' a cigar she takes it on the roof and watching the stars and city lights she smokes in peace something she only does once in a blue moon and then as dawn is breaking on the horizon she gets down from the roof, uses her solitude to freshen herself up and she makes a cup of tea as food is making her feel sick, everyone else starts to wake up and start their morning and end of shift routine, 30 minutes later they are all leaving as 3rd watch had arrived and Ana gets the call she had been feeling about

" Hey, Ana, shitty way to do this but you need to hear it from us, Hamish was bluelit to hospital, it's his heart Ana, I dont know if your on shift or not but if you can make it home then do, text me your plans, love you Maxie"

Ana phones Max  
" Maxie I'm on my way see you in 9 hrs love you, keep me posted"

She then heads to her car as Kelly shouts her but she speeds off to pack and get an emergency flight home to England, Ana has the fastest packing and ticket booking time and is soon racing back to O'hare to board the 10am to Manchester she only packed her cabin case and back pack because of the trip and has 36 hrs to turn around this trip, she turns her phone off as she enters security and doesn't turn it back on instead opting for her tablet to listen to music or watch a film, she hits the shop for snacks and water and then she is sitting in her seat on the plane waiting to take off and make sure this nightmare doesn't get worse, Ana lands at 10pm that evening and races to Wythenshawe hospital and seeing how late it is tells the receptionist

"I apologise for the late arrival but I'm commander Hamish McDonald's daughter and I've just flown in from Chicago, I'm Anastasia Cooper"  
The receptionist allows her 10 minutes with Hamish then she will have to leave until the correct visiting hours and Ana is happy to see that Hamish is alive and his vitals are strong from the Machine in the corner of the room and he's not on oxygen, she leaves the room and thanks the receptionist and then she heads to Max's flat near the station and heads to her room and for the first time in 11 hours turns her phone on and texts Max first

'Babes, I'm here seen him, crashing in my room, hope that's OK? See you tomorrow Xo '

Then she sees 7 texts from Chicago 

Sylvie 

'Hey, Ana,hope your OK, you seemed a million miles away when you were leaving here if you need me xx'

Kelly

'Ana, what's going on?, something bad happened text me'

Stella

' Hey Ana,missed you at Barre hope your OK?Kelly is worried text him back, Ana x

Kelly

' come on Ana, text or call me back please'

Kelly 

' Ana,call me now

Matt  
' Hey Ana, what's going on? Please call either me or Sev, back we want to make sure your OK and that your safe, get in touch'

Kelly

' Ana, answer your phone now!!'

Exhausted Ana sends all 4 of them the same message its fairly vague and really heavy on details and knows Kelly will be pissed at her

' Hi, sorry for the late/ early text, I'm safe and not in Chicago, will explain next shift  
xo'

Ana sleeps like the dead and when she wakes in the morning she feels more refreshed and she has a shower changes into her black jeans, biker boots and long sleeve black tee and throws her wrap round cardigan on too, Ana then makes her tea and toast and adds an apple, whilst eating she looks at her phone to see that all 4 have text her back 

Sylvie

'Text me if you need me xx'

Stella 

' hope it's a fun trip? I will talk to Kel, see you next shift x'

Kelly

' Phone me we need a proper chat, you explained nothing, where are you? '

Matt

' Ana your in England right? Hope everything is OK phone or text if you need anything '

She then makes her iced coffee and goes to the hospital where she is told Hamish had a good night and she can go in and see him, Ana is excited to see Hamish awake and she spends the morning with Hamish pleased by his progress with recovery and then at midday she is kicked out as its lunch time for the patients, Ana heads back to Maxies'house and they ordered pizza from pinocchio's and watch crappy TV before Max drives her back to the airport and she flies back to her American home....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ana, went to England but how will Severide react?.....


	23. This is my island, my home, beware the weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana and the boys are going to England and in a couple of weeks more of 51 are joining them, is Ana going to keep both homes seperate or will her two worlds collide?...

Ana was back to being the energetic, slightly hyperactive pest, Kelly has known all his life and he is watching Matts reaction to her at the airport where she sits for a moment,then goes to check the departure board, then wonders to the window to watch the plans, all this is done on a loop every 5 minutes, Matt says  
" she's an excited little whirlwind today, for someone who was just went to England"   
Kelly says  
" I know, I'm not sure if she's nervous or excited, or both, but a 9 hour flight with that isn't gonna be fun, New york was short and I don't like it's her stomping ground, she is in charge and I'm not keen on taking orders from my lil sister" 

Ana bounces back to her chair and hands Matt and Kelly a cup of coffee just the way they like it and both thank her and then Matt takes a sip whilst Kelly tries to take Ana's iced coffee of her, the last thing any off them need is a caffinated hyper active Ana, Ana refuses to let Kelly have her cup and Matt takes Kelly's so hot coffee can't be spilt and when Kelly puts his hand near Ana's mouth she goes to bite him and Kelly flicks her on the nose which stuns her and she giggles and hands the drink to Kelly, he then takes the coffee back from Matt,   
Ana starts her wandering again but cheers when she sees their flight has a gate and rushes back to grab her belongings, and grabs Kelly by the hand making him laugh as he is dragged along, they reach the gate and Ana is literally radiating excitement and when they start to announce the flight Ana has to be made to sit down with a hand in both shoulders from Matt and Kelly as first class get to board first,  
then they announce buisness and Ana is off like a rocket and greets ground crew with a smile and her passport and boarding pass and getting on the plane she touches the door on entry says good evening to the crew and takes her seat  
she is sat behind the Boys and is seated next to an elderly man who pulls out a copy of the wall street journal and doesn't look up, Ana stows her belongings in over head compartments and then she puts her tablet, music and book on the tray and she puts her noise cancelling headphones on, grabs her blanket and pillow and puts her thumb in and drifts off to sleep.  
Ana is woken halfway through the flight by cabin crew asking if she would like a drink,Ana politely asks for a water and then she watches Matilda and reads a few chapters of her book ' disney villans reflections' she then gets up and takes a wander up the cabin going to the loo and when she gets back to her seat she notices a bag of pretzels and a pack of wine gums and she eats those and then she falls back asleep, she is woken at 5:30 in the morning local time, Kelly wakes Ana up so she can have breakfast she smiles sleepily at him and sorts herself out for breakfast today it's croissant with butter and jam and orange juice and a cup of breakfast tea, Ana politely declines the hot meal she is too excited to eat.

The plane lands and group disembark and join the lines for baggage claim and once they have their luggage they go to passport control, Kelly pulls Ana to stand with them in the other line but Ana laughs pulls out her UK passport and sails through customs with nothing to declare and waits for her boys, 20 mins later they are heading for arrivals where Maxie is waiting fir them with a sign saying ' WELCOME TO THE UK CAPTAIN AND LIEUTENANT OH AND WELCOME BACK PEST!!!'  
Ana drops her bags and she runs into Max's arms where he swings her round whispering into her ear making her giggle, they all follow Max out to his Nissan Juke and Ana jumps in the front next to max while the Boys sit in the back, Ana puts her feet on the dash and Max draws circles on her right knee, he pulls into the station carpark and they all get out, Max leads them into the station and suddenly a tiny, dark haired girl comes squealing down the corridor and runs straight to Ana who picks the girl up and puts her on her left hip, saying  
" Hey Willow your growing like a tree, how you been munchkin?"

Willow replies   
" Annie, I missded you, did you missded me?"

Ana replies  
" of course I miss you munchkin, I never left you behind, I left to take care of my brother he's bigger than you but needs lots of help and only a little sister could do it"   
Willow then notices the strange men and burying her head into Ana's neck said  
" my only wickle and these mens are so biggerer than me"

Willow then turns to both men and say   
" who dis?"  
Ana says " this is Captain Casey and this is my brother Lieutenant Severide, he's the one who needs me"

Willow looks at both men and signals Ana to put her down she does and Willow shakes hands with both men saying  
" my Willow Hope Tree aged free, my daddy is firefight Alex Tree and Mummy is Grace Tree but she not here she got a bump check, cause I was a poorly baby they not want my bumpy to be poorly too, tum on let's go to the Annie Wall.

She takes both men by the hand and leads them down the corridor, talking at 100 miles an hour saying how amazing Ana is and says

"leftytent, you looks after my Annie, you needs to feeds her and Huggle her and be nice to her and make sure she sleeps and that her inky is not too much or she not ables to helps me but she does always helps me since I was a baby,I have luke em ia and Annie gives me good blood to helps me that's why I'm still so wickle, dis is the Annie Wall all the good things go here then the not so goods and then all the fun photos",  
they bump in to Ryan at the wall and he says  
"hi, Leuitenant Severide, Captain Casey welcome to Manchester Where's trouble? And hey munchkin",  
Willow stands to her full height of 3'3 and says

" My not your munchkin, you made Annie goway, you couldn't keep it in your pants" all eyes look at her and suddenly a male voice of   
"Anastasia Esmerelda Cooper"

can be heared and she appears from the locker room in her uniform and in a voice fooling noone says

" Hey Tree, what's the matter?"  
Before he can respond Willow says

"Daddy dis is leftytent sefried, and capin Casey, they looks after my Annie and you no shouts at her daddy, or she goes way gen and I has to make sure that they looks after her properly and feeds her and Huggles her she is my bestest fwiend and mummy told me all about Ryry when she phone Annie in chitgo, Annie got in trubs for doing hokey cokey with Ryry in the store room, but mummy said my not allowed to do that till I all growed up but she never said why?"

"Annie you know why I can't do it?"

Ana can feel all eyes on her and she gets down to Willows height and says

" Munch, there isn't a lot of room in a store room and for a good hokey cokey you need lots of space and whilst your still a little poorly it's definitely not something you can do and the older you are the more fun the hokey cokey is"

Willow puts her hand on her hips and says  
" daddy you needs to be nice to Annie and polgize, Ryry you stays away from Annie and the hokey cokey, capin Casey my likes you, you could be my best fwiend after Annie and you Leftytent sefried needs my helps with Annie she's a handful tum on let's make rules for Annie my talk to write, tum on, tum on,tum on,"

She then takes Kelly by the hand and leads him to the common room leaving Matt to formally introduce himself to Tree and is given the tour of the station,

"this is the Cooper Wall she is tough as nails but doesn't always think before she acts she's won medals, commendations and awards but also been disciplined for reckless behaviour, endangering her life and insubordination, I can only imagine how she's been doing at 51, we knew a little bit from our boys seeing her a little while ago so we know she's still the same Ana but she's happier than I've seen her in forever and a big part of that is that you made her part of the family and she is reunited with her family, she adores him you know? And from what Max has said she has a special place in heart too"

Casey replies  
"She makes life interesting and we love her too very much and she is part of the family in a way we didn't even know we needed, but I know she makes Sev, have a heart attack whenever we are all needed on a call, her first ever call saw her climbing a tree to rescue a baby getting the candidate to help her."

Tree laughs and they head off to the common room where they see Willow sat on Kelly's knee with her talking animatedly whilst he writes what she says and Marcus, Max and Henry are in the kitchen ordering the lunch for everyone, Ryan is sat on the sofa playing xbox and Tree asks

" Where's trouble,littlest?"

Willow looks at her daddy and says  
" with Jamie and duck they went for med chat, usual spot"

She then goes back to Kelly and when he looks at Tree for an explanation she makes him look at her and says

" Oh tay, let me splane, Annie drives a ambus, and when she was here she drove it with Jamie and when she left Duck took over but Annie knows Duck so they have gone to the roof to talk,"  
She then gets serious and says

" leftytent sefried we has lots to talks about if your going to looks after my Annie, Capin casey you look sensbull tum listen as I splane to sefried about my Annie too,is dat tay daddy?"

Tree nods and goes to place his order for lunch and making sure Willow has something to eat too...

30 mins later sees the food arriving and Willow climbs down off Kelly's knee and goes to the comms and says  
" feeding time,"   
More people enter the common room and take their white polystyrene trays and start to eat their chippy orders, Marcus gives Matt and Kelly a plate and say   
"we got fries, sausage, fish, pies, bread, curry sauce, gravy, mushy peas, ketchup,mayo help yourselves,"  
Ana walks in and Willow shouts   
" Annie, my aving a Wigan kebab and chippies"  
Ana grabs chips and bread and butter and makes a chip butty with ketchup but then puts mayo on the side to dip her chips in and goes to sit with Willow.  
Kelly and Matt have the chips, pie and ketchup and they all make polite chat about the flight, Chicago and the difference in jobs, when lunch is over Commander Rimmer tells the Station they are back on active duty and to be prepared everyone gets ready for a call and Kelly is given the trainee rescue uniform and Matt is given the engine trainee uniform and are introduced to their teams Matt is working with Max and Marcus and they are serving under Mike Johnstone, Kelly is with Henry, Paul stonwell and a new trainee too and they are serving under Ryan who says  
" welcome on board Srveride and here's the other member Cooper"   
Kelly looks at Matt knowing he has to listen to Ana as she outrank him here and the final member arrives and Ana shouts   
" Hey Wolf, came to the dark side whilst I was away? Good for you, looking good in your squad gear".

Everyone meets by the rigs and stand shoulder to shoulder in a circle with a table in the middle of the circle with a candle and matches when everyone is assembled the candle is lit by commander Rimmer and they all bow heads and say the firefighters prayer 

When I am called to duty, God,  
Wherever flames may rage,  
Give me strength to save a life,  
Whatever be its age.  
Help me embrace a little child  
Before it is too late.  
Or to save an older person  
From the horror of that fate.  
Enable me to be alert,  
And hear the weakest shout,  
And quickly and efficiently  
To put the fire out.

I want to fill my calling,  
To give the best in me,  
To guard my friend and neighbour,  
And protect their property.  
And if according to your will  
I must answer Death's call,  
Bless with Your protecting hand,  
My family one and all.

\- unknown  
Then they all look to the photo on the wall of the only firefighter they ever lost in the line of duty Christopher Mitchell and either cross them selves or blow him a kiss or a 2 finger salute.

Then it's straight to buisness and the siren sounds the doors go up the crew scrambles to their rigs sirens go on and the traffic lights change to red to allow the vehicles out safely they are headed to a warehouse fire in the northern quarter, when they get there they see one of the old mills has smoke billowing from the top and the stone warehouse next to it is all ready an inferno, Mclean (Ryan) and Johnstone (Mike) make a game plan and split into 2 teams Rescue takes the warehouse back and engine takes the front,  
Casey is shadowing Johnstone and the twins Max and Marcus (Jones) go together as the pair,  
Severide is shadowing Mclean,Anderson ( Henry) has 'Wolf', Ana is allowed to team up with them,  
they mask up before they enter the building and the heat and zero visibility make it almost impossible but together they call out and engine makes the first rescue with the Jones' bringing out the first victim a male with smoke inhalation and they get him out to the ambulance team that have set up triage and the rapid responder is on scene taking charge additional ambulances have been dispatched and additional crews are in the water to tackle the blaze, the next team out is Anderson and Wolf who have another male with severe burns to the right side of his body and he is taken straight to hospital, the next team out is Casey and Johnstone who confirm the front is clear, then Mclean and Severide arrive but Ana isn't with them so an order to respond is put out over the radio and they hear

"Cooper, reporting in, I'm in the back East quadrant I have a male in respiratory distress and trauma and I'm gonna need an assist fellas if you could make yourselves dirty for me?"

" Cooper, Mclean and Severide are coming in for you, hold tight set your distress alarm off if you need to we are on our way, Johnstone you are incident commander and our data is logged on BAEC"   
The 2 enter and work quickly to find Cooper and the victim and the 3 of them manage to get him out and medics Smith (Jamie) and Chen (duck) Take over from the team and they drive off to North Manchester Hospital  
whilst the rest leave the remaing crew to put out the blaze.

They arrive back at the station and Ana is summoned to Mcleans office where she is given an incident report to write up to explain what happened, Ana goes to her bunk and starts on the report and is halfway through, when the siren sounds again and everyone scrambles to their rigs and they are called to the Trafford center where there has been an accident at the go ape themed adventure area,   
Back in their rigs, Mclean turns to warn Ana to behave and she nods in aknowledgment, when they get there the victim is stuck in the webbing near the zipline and Ana is sent up as the lightest so that they can ground support her, Ana is rigged and climbs up to the top platform and she assess the woman Stacey who is an employee doing an equipment check and got tangled in the webbing when she was climbing higher to check the wire on the zip line, Ana knows the woman has broken her leg and will need a splint so she radios

" IC Mclean, this is Cooper, have Smith on standby with the airpak splint and the only way to get there down is to zip across if you can support me on the other side?"

" Cooper this is IC Mclean, you are go for rescue and medics are on standby"

Ana cuts Stacey free and then attaches her to the zipline and they fly across the building to the otherside where Severide and Anderson grab Stacey and Wolf helps Ana get off line, once they are down the medics take over and get her splinted and then they are on the way to hospital, Ana packs up her gear and then gets on board the rig where wolf says  
" damn Coop, I forgot how badass you can be, you looked like a superhero flying across the sky."

Then Severide asks  
" Why are you called Wolf?"

Ana laughs and says  
" his birth name is Amadeus Rimmer, because his mum platyed Mozart when she was pregnant with him"

When they arrive back at the station they smell dinner is ready and they settle down to cottage pie with mixed veg and then they wind down for the night hoping for an easy end to shift,   
Ana helps the boys make their bunks and finds it weird they are near to her when she is so used to them being in quarters and the way this station works is females on one side and men on the other but all sharing the same space,   
Matt and Kelly think it's funny that they haven't shared a bunk since they made commanding officers, as the group get ready to sleep they hope for a calm night which they get and in the morning as they eat breakfast, Ana is full of excitement again at taking her boys to her home, and Maxie offerers them a lift home which Ana gratefully accepts, after breakfast with no calls coming in they change out and meet back on the floor where the table is back in the middle and they are stood in a circle together and then 'I See fire' from the Hobbit is played and all of the shift link arms behind backs and they sing along...

Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's sons

If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out for the rope  
Stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn on and on  
The mountain side, hey

And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out for the rope  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn on and on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
And I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
And I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

Oh, should my people fall  
Then surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame

Calling out for the rope  
Hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn on and on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
And I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
And I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns  
Then my brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountains  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
I see fire  
Oh you know I saw a city burning out (fire)  
And I see fire  
Feel the heat upon my skin, yeah (fire)  
And I see fire (fire)  
And I see fire burn on and on the mountain side

Then the candle is extinguished and 2nd watch prepare their candle and they all leave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all her boys have the same thing in common a deep love for Ana, and are far to overprotective when she is doing her job


	24. Red eyes should only be for airplanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana is back after a dizzy trip to England but its not plane sailing for her and she maybe going back sooner than expected with the Elite team in tow...

" Shit, crappy, crappy, cock sucking wombles" 

Ana is going to be late, she is sat in commuter traffic leaving O'hare, her flight was delayed and she is going to be in big trouble, not only has she had 3 hrs sleep, she left the country for 36 hours and is now late for her shift, no amount of Lelly's will get her pout of this mess and oh god now what's taking so long?....

Firehouse 51  
07:45   
Shift change is happening and Ana is normally here but not.

07:50  
Capp asks the group in the locker room

" Where's our sarcastic little brunette today, no sign of her car out front, she out for the shift?"

Everyone looks at Brett who says 

"Nope she's meant to be here, give her a few minutes longer before we panic"

07:55

Gallo walks in and says

" Cooper out for the shift?, she is normally helping in the kitchen, she is never late"

08:00  
Briefing room, everyone notices the medic is missing and when Boden walks in to give the updates he just says

" Galllo can you assist Brett until Cooper gets here?"

08:05   
Severide is furious and keeps looking at the briefing room door for Ana to walk in and demand an explanation for where she has been.

08:10 

Everyone is having breakfast when Ana walks through the door, she would have got away with it except Capp shouted 

" Oi Oi, Cooper what happened your never late?" 

Ana looks at Capp and says

" traffic was bad, I'm here now, are you disappointed you didn't see me in the briefing room?"

She then goes to make her iced coffee hoping the caffeine will help her make it through the shift, she sees that Severides mug is by the pot and ignores it sorting herself first and hoping to avoid the lieutenant for a little while but has no such look with the Captain who grabs her drink and makes her follow after it leading her to his office, once inside he sits her on his bed and sits in his chair facing her and says 

" so England, why Ana?"

Ana replies 

" Are you asking as my Captain or friend because my answer will depend on how I answer" 

Casey says 

" Both Ana, the two are not mutually exclusive at times, try me, what happened?"

but before she can answer the alarms blare, AMBO 61, TEENAGER IN TROUBLE LAKE SIDE HIGH SCHOOL

Ana runs out the door and into her rig without a backward glance, and her and Brett talk on the way to the call with Ana telling Brett the truth

" my commander Hamish McDonald had a heart attack so I spent 36 hours in the UK making sure he was well and now I'm suffering with lack of sleep and jet lag so caffeine is my best friend today, what did I miss whilst I was away?"

Brett says

"Oh Ana, I'm sorry hows he doing? And Chicago was fine whilst you were gone, Severide was worried but we knew he would be and I thought he was going to explode when you missed briefing, Boden wasnt mad did he know?"

Ana replies

" I hope Hamish will be OK he was alert when I left and vitals looked good and I did tell him I was stuck in traffic."

They arrive on scene and are greeted by the principle who says 

" Patrick had a seizure in class and has been unresponsive since, We are going up to the 3rd floor science block" 

When they get there the class is empty with only Patrick and the class teacher and they ask if he is on medication or known illnesses etc, then they ask about narcotics and when it is unclear they administer narcan and after a minute he is responsive again but needs immediate hospital attention, they take him to Med and then head back to 51,

on the way back the radio goes of and central direct them to assist 51 on a gas leak call not far from the station and they go to help, when they arrive the gas leak has affected an office where the maintenance man was fixing something and hit the pipe causing the trouble and he is in a bad way,everyone is tense as it could be simple or complicated and everyone knows their role, Squad has gone in to rescue the man and Truck have gone to do a primary search and engine and medics are on standby when Mouch and Gallo come out with an unconscious woman and suddenly a boom is heared and glass breaks as windows explode and a fire rages in the office as something has caught fire and the gas has fueled it, Boden calls an immediate evacuation and makes all units respond to his command and check in, Moda automatically responds and Boden is reluctant to let Ana enter the building but knows protocol says to allow it so he tells Ana,

" Cooper, you have 2 minutes go" she runs in and is joined by Casey and Severide and the 3 of them look for the man, Ana is the first to find him and she is about to do a vitals check when Severide fireman lifts him and Casey has to pull Ana out of danger before the fire gets really bad and Severide is free when a fireball errupts Casey pushes Ana to the ground and lies on top of her and when the fire has died down he helps her up and Ana says 

" wow, you were quick to get me on my back" 

And then she walks out to help Brett leaving a blushing Casey behind, 

They transport the man to Med and when they get back to 51, the house is eating pasta for lunch, Brett goes to get a plate and Ana heads off to the bunk room for a rest as she is starting to crash, Brett eats her pasta and makes Ana another iced coffee and takes it to her, when she arrives at Ana's bunk she is fast asleep with her thumb in and Brett leaves the coffee for her, she goes back into the common room and tells the others to not go in the bunk room as Cooper is asleep, Casey looks at Brett and Severide and they all go and sit at the squad table, where Brett fills them in on the situation,

" Ana was in England, her commander had a heart attack and she needed to see him, she did a 36hr turnaround so she is exhausted but still doing her job so cut her some slack" 

Severide storms into the bunkroom and seeing Ana sleeping doesn't make him happy, he is pissed and not entirely sure why, so he storms into his office and slams the door which wakes Ana up, groggy and disoriented she gets up puts on her shoes and takes her coffee with her into the common room, the group all look at the dishevelled medic who is very cute when not fully awake and likes hugs so she moves over to the couch and leans against mouch and Casey goes to offer Sev a smoke break, both men sit outside and Casey says   
" so what's going on in that head of yours?" 

Sev says  
" I hate that England is still her home and she would just leave Chicago, I love her but she doesn't seem to over me, why would she just leave and not tell me? I don't know why I feel like I do either!!" 

Casey replies

" she adores you, but you can have roots and wings and England was her home for so long and he was the first real man who wasnt her grandpa or Benny that loved her for her, If it was Boden would you have done anything different? " 

Sev replies 

" this is why your my best friend, you get me and for some strange reason you get Ana too, thank god your in our lives, I was a jealous dick to her slaming doors on an obviously tired Ana" 

Ana is still snuggled up to Mouch when Sev and Casey walk through and Kidd gives Sev the side eye because he acted like a jealous idiot, Sev goes over to Ana and squats in front of her and says

" Hey Ana, I'm sorry I woke you, I was jealous you went to England, I'm always scared your not gonna come back to me"

Ana looks at him with red tired eyes and says   
" Lel, your an idiot, I made the decision to come here to Chicago, I love you, you pea brained moron, but I am also an adult with 2 passports and can and will visit other parts of the world now are we good?"

Sev nods and then the alarm sounds

TRUCK 81, AMBO 61 FENTON STREET MAN TRAPPED 

They head off in the rigs and on the way more information comes in and Squad is being dispatched too, when they get on scene a man making a custody battle protest of his ex partners flat and has become impaled on a security bar on the 3rd floor window and its now gone straight through his shoulder and ripped the muscle from the bone and he is in a lot of pain, Ana immediately knows she will have to go up and administer pain relief but with her tiredness and rude awakening and her fear of heights she has to talk herself into it, Kidd, Gallo and Ana race up to the apartment and Mouch raises the aerial so Casey, Severide and Cruz can support him from the window, Capp is called to support the others in the building and Brett is waiting at the bottom, Ana is put on a safety line and Capp is her anchor then she climbs out of the window and sees the rest on the ladder below her and then she is checking his vitals and she asks Kidd to support him whilst she radios Brett to talk her through the patients information and get approval to administer Morphine, Brett gives her the go ahead and Ana goes back out to the man and manages to give him the morphine then staying upside-down she supports his arm whilst Casey and Severide have to cut him free but keep a spike in place to be removed by the surgical team at Med, once he has been released from the window and is down on the ground Brett jumps in making sure that the man is stable for the ride to Med,   
When they get back to 51, the house has been gifted burgers from Shakies and the girls grab their portion and are enjoying the meal when Lexie approaches Casey and Severide and says  
" gentlemen, Chief Boden would like to see you in his office now please"   
They leave and knock on his door and Boden summons them in and tells them they are going to England to show them the new Elite training they have done and add additional skills from UK training so they are going to Manchester but Ana is going to where she will be doing her recertification in UK rules so may out perform them, both men ask how long they will be away and Boden says 

" let's get Cooper in here and then we can hash out the details,alright?"

Lexie is asked to get Ana and she does so happily and when she sees her asleep at the table she doesn't have the heart to disturb her so she goes back to Boden saying   
" I'm sorry Chief but medic Cooper is currently asleep and I didnt have the heart to wake her"  
Boden acknowledges this and the others leave to go to their quarters but Sev makes a detour and scoops up a still asleep at the table Ana and takes her to his room to get the best rest she can, Casey is leaning against the door frame when Sev puts Ana down on his bed and Casey says   
" she is very cute when she's asleep, wonder what trouble she will get herself and us into in Manchester?"

Severide looks at the medic and says   
" hopefully not much,but what an adventure we will have"

Ana mumbles  
" my show you everything and a lil bit of trouble and a tattoo is what makes things fun, shh sleepy times now night nights"

Casey and Severide both look at each other and say " aww" 

20 minutes later a very confused Ana wakes up in Kelly's room, she goes into the common room and very red eyed and birds nest haired she says

" am I getting you in trouble with tattoos in Manchester or have I had a really weired jet lag sleep?"

The house all look at her with confused expressions and Ana says

"Okies, weird dreams, I'm gonna go and freshen up"

Severide and Casey had been sorting the generator out and had missed Ana waking up and when they walk into the common room they see the whole house talking about Ana's weird behaviour and Capp is the first to say  
" Does Ana normally have weird dreams about going to England to get in trouble and get tattoo's?"

Severide and Casey share a look and both of them start to laugh just as Ana's phone start to ring and 'Half the world away' by Oasis starts to play

I would like to leave this city  
This old town don't smell too pretty  
And I can feel the warnin' signs  
Runnin' around my mind  
And when I leave this island  
I'll book myself into a soul asylum  
'Cause I can feel the warnin' signs  
Runnin' around my mind

So here I go  
I'm still scratchin' around in the same old hole  
My body feels young but my mind is very old  
So what do you say?  
You can't give me the dreams that are mine anyway  
You're half the world away  
Half the world away  
Half the world away  
I've been lost, I've been found  
But I don't feel down

And when I leave this planet  
You know I'd stay but I just can't stand it  
And I can feel the warnin' signs  
Runnin' around my mind  
And if I could leave this spirit  
I'll find me a hole and I'll live in it  
And I can feel the warnin' signs  
Runnin' around my mind

Here I go  
I'm still scratchin' around in the same old hole  
My body feels young but my mind is very old  
So what do you say?  
You can't give me the dreams that are mine anyway  
You're half the world away  
Half the world away  
Half the world away  
I've been lost, I've been found  
But I don't feel down  
No, I don't feel down  
No, I don't feel down

I don't feel down  
I don't feel down  
Don't feel down  
I don't feel down

Ana rushes in and answers her phone to Marcus and says

" Hey Marc, what's up, is Hamish OK, he was fine when I left and why is it you and not Maxie calling, not that you can't call?"

Marcus laughs and says  
" Ana hasn't slept and is now a crazy lady, Commander McDonald is continuing to do well, Maxie is on a date and I was wondering when you arrive for your month in England?"

Ana replies  
"Please be kind and explain very slowly what you are babbling about"

Marcus laughs and says

" you Ana are coming to England for a month for your retrain, elite course and Casey and Severide are coming too"

Ana squeals and says

" Oh my God for serious, we are coming to England, that's amazing and I dont have to do flying visits and if they are coming too we can stay at my house and commute and we can visit my favourite places and maybe extend the trip to go to some of my favourite haunts and if I give you my card will you do a food shop and make the house liveable for me turn my water, electric back on please and thank you, eek I'm so excited, will I see you soon?"

Marcus laughs and says

"Ana,breathe, yes you can stay at yours and commute but you will need a night out with us please and yes we will get your house ready for you, Maxie has the key right?, see you soon Ana"

Ana spots Kelly and forgetting where she is due to sleep deprivation she runs into his arms and screams 

" Lelly, we're going to England, and we will have so much fun, eek I'm excited whoop whoop"

Everyone laughs at Ana and then Brett and Kidd announced they were putting the medic to bed as red eyes belong on planes not medics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun in England what can possibly go wrong? Ana is going to have fun showing them her haunts and sharing more of her past with Kelly...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it,Ana is very English when she speaks to reflect her years in the UK.


End file.
